Ichigo's Vacation
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Ichigo had just finished his summer vacation with his friends. Now he's heading to the hotel to rest up until he has to share a bed with a certain beautiful roommate woman named Senna. Will they admit they have feelings for each other? AU Rated M contains violence & future lemon. RE-EDITED and RE-UPLOADED! Please R
1. Lovely Roommate

I'm reuploading my complete Ichigo's Vacation story little by little. Still upset about that a-hole who reported my IchiSenna story. I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

**Chapter 1: Lovely Roommate**

While driving on the road, there's a 20 years old orange-haired man named Ichigo Kurosaki in his van. His orange hair was very natural since his birth and his eyes are chocolate brown. He had just returned from summer vacation in Tokyo, and had been spending the last few weeks in the sun with his close friends during high school. Right now, summer was near the ending, Ichigo, as well as his friends, were heading back home in Karakura Town after all the fun time they haven't had since the beginning of college. Ichigo decided that he would drive home by van - which he owns it. On his way home, he decided to stop at the hotel. One of his dad's best friend, Urahara Kisuke, owns it. Urahara had been a family friend since before Ichigo's birth, and Ichigo felt that it'd be rude not to visit for a few days.

It took him a while to search for a parking spot, but some were already parked when he arrived there. Sighing to himself, he soon found one and parked that area. After parking his vehicle, he grabbed his luggage from the trunk before closing it, locked up his vehicle, and putting the keys in his pocket and heading inside the hotel entrance.

At the front desk, Ichigo noticed the familiar blonde-haired man he hadn't seen since he was a kid.

The blonde man in a business suit turned to the front entrance. His eyes widened in astonishment, seeing the boy he used to babysit him. Now, he sees him as an adult.

"Oooohhh~~ Hello~~ Kurosaki~! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Urahara walked towards him, holding his paper fan.

"Hey, Urahara. How's it going?" Ichigo greeted to the adult who used to watch him.

"We're going well as usual~ I haven't seen you for a long time since you were a kindergartener." Urahara covered his smile with his fan.

"Shut it!" he growled at him.

"So~ what can I do for you?" Urahara asked.

"Got any room for me? I just finish my vacation with my friends." he said.

"Let me check." Urahara moved to the computer, checking all the room to see which aren't taken yet. After the searching, he turned to the orange-haired with a disappointing face.

"Sorry Ichigo, we're all booked." he felt bad, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"SAY WHAT! ?"

"What's with all the yelling?" a tanned lady with a purple ponytail comes out, feeling a bit ticked off. She too was wearing a business suit.

"Ms. Yoruichi?" Ichigo was surprised seeing her.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" she thought she was mistaken. She couldn't believe it's actually the same Ichigo she used to babysit.

"Of course, it's him Yoruichi. He still had his orange hair." Urahara corrected her.

"Shut up!" Ichigo mumbled.

"What brings you here, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Mr. Hat-and-Clog won't get me a room 'cause they're full." Ichigo explained to the woman.

Yoruichi turned to Urahara, "Kisuke, perhaps if we could give him _that_ room." she whispered in suggestion.

"Are you sure about that?" Urahara whispered back.

"Well, it's the only room left for him." Yoruichi replied.

" ...Guess I've got no choice... " Urahara turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki?" he covered his smile with his fan, looking at him.

"What now?"

"It seems you can get a room, but~ you have to share with a roommate." he smiled too widely, still covering his smile with his fan.

"A roommate? Hope that person doesn't mess with me." Ichigo grunted.

"Here's your room number, Kurosaki." Urahara gave him the key card with his room number on it.

"Make sure you two don't cause any trouble with the neighbors." Yoruichi warned him.

"***sigh*** Whatever... " Ichigo left the lobby, dragging his luggage with him.

"Kisuke, are you sure about this?" Yoruichi asked, while Urahara covered his smile again.

"Heehee~ Trust me, it'll work~ I'm sure those two will work it out together." the blonde grew a cheesy smile on his face.

* * *

While Ichigo was on his way

"Now, where's my room number?" he looked around the door number for a while.

After a few seconds have pass...

"Well... here's my room, with my roommate... that is." he entered the key card as the door unlocked then he opened the door. "Anyone here?" he called, but there was no respond. What Ichigo sees in his room was some mangas on the drawer, a laptop, and a sky blue PSP 3000. He closed the door and placed his luggage next to the bed, then laid down on it. His body felt sore after sitting in the van for who knows how long. Staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't wait to go back home and get a long rest after all the blast he was having with his friends. "Oh man... what a pain... I wonder who my roommate is." he thought.

While Ichigo continued laying there, he felt a bit relaxed and a tiny part of his sore spot was disappearing. Suddenly, the door was heard opened.

"Oh... what a day~ " a female's voice said tiredly.

Ichigo widened his eyes in stun when he heard the incoming person's voice. "_Wait a minute_..._ Don't tell me_... _my roommate is_... " he begins to sweat badly.

The girl saw a man laying down on her bed. Quietly gasping to herself before she start. "HEY, what are you doing in my room! ?" the girl asked suspiciously.

Ichigo quickly sat up and shot his eyes at the incoming latter. His roommate is a GIRL! ?

"Don't tell me you're _my_ roommate! ?" he asked the girl, pointing directly at her.

The girl had a purple hair in a ponytail, tied up with a yellow ribbon. She had large amber eyes. She wears a white T-shirt with pink stripes. She has a brown sleeveless jacket. Her shorts are blue. She holds a purse on her right shoulder.

The girl was surprised hearing the orange head's sudden words. She has a roommate? How lame can this be? "Did Mr. Urahara put you in my room as my roommate?" she asked, folding her arms on her chest with a frown.

"Well... uh... yeah. Since there's no other room for me to stay." Ichigo answered, scratching the back of his head.

The girl shook her head. "You do know it's a _single_ bed?" she pointed, which surprised Ichigo.

He turned his head to the bed, seeing not just two beds like the usual hotel rooms, but a _single_ bed! A _single king-sized_ bed! ? Since when does a hotel add a _single_ bed?

"WHAT THE HELL! ?" he shouted in anger, seeing the size of the bed. "Mr. Hat-and-Clog didn't tell me about this!"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of that before you came in?" the girl asked, raising her right eyebrow. Shaking her head, seeing how dense this guy was.

"I'm gonna kill him... !" Ichigo gripped his right fist tightly. His eyes are burning with pure anger.

"-.- What are you mumbling to yourself about?" the girl muttered. She was starting to think her so-call _roommate_ was a loony.

Ichigo shrugged it off before turning to the girl. "It's nothing, okay! And by the way, who are you?" he asked.

"Before you ask questions to someone, aren't you supposed to introduce _your_ name first?" the girl corrected him.

"***sigh*** Kurosaki Ichigo." he greeted unmanly.

"That's better~ I'm Senna. So, strawberry, how long are you gonna stay in my room?" she asked.

"I'm staying until I'm refreshed! And it's not _strawberry_!" he replied, looking away from her.

Senna walked to the bed and sat next to him, dropping her purse as well. "So you were on vacation?" she curiously asked.

"That's right, with my friends in Tokyo."

"Where's your home?"

"Karakura Town."

"What! ? I've always wanted to go there~ " Senna was surprised, hearing his answer. She dropped herself on the bed with a sigh, spreading her arms and closing her eyes.

"Why? Don't you have a car?"

"I've never own a car before. I've been living here the entire time." she answered honestly, opening her eyes while staring at the ceiling.

"... Wow... " Ichigo was speechless. "Wait... how are you living here?" he just realized at that part.

"Well, that's a long story... I don't feel like explaining it." she turned her head slightly to the left.

"I see. Say, wanna hang out?" Ichigo asked all of a sudden.

Senna raised herself up when she heard his question. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked suspiciously, raising her left eyebrow.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just trying to be nice! Let's try getting along, got it?"

"Teehee~ All right~ " Senna laughed and grabbed her purse before getting off the bed.

They got out of their room as they entered the lobby.

* * *

In the lobby, Urahara saw Ichigo and his roommate, walking to his way. "Ah~ Kurosaki~ I see you found yourself a lovely roommate!" Urahara covered his smile - again - from Ichigo.

"Senna, wait outside."

Senna was confused at his words. "Uh... okay." she replied and stepped outside the entrance.

Once she was out, Ichigo walked towards Urahara with a bad attitude. "You knew this, didn't you! ?" he growled angrily at him.

Urahara couldn't resist grinning. "Well~ I just wanna make sure you two were getting along together~ "

"So you PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU! ?" Ichigo reached him right out and fiercely grabbed his collar. However, Urahara's face didn't react but a cheerful, calming face.

"Calm down calm down, Kurosaki. No need to get angry... Just get along with Senna, I'm pretty sure you two will fit together."

"You mean... _that_ single bed!" Ichigo asked.

"Mmm... Something like that." Urahara answered, then Ichigo released his grip.

"I've gotta admit, she is something... " he whispered quietly to himself.

"Did you say something, Kurosaki?" Urahara asked cheerfully, his hand raised to his right ear, then Ichigo blushed.

"I-It's nothing, really!" he walked his way out of the lobby.

* * *

Outside, while Senna's waiting for Ichigo at the front door.

She was in deep thought, just realizing how good-looking Ichigo is. At first, she thought he was some kind of a jerk when he came into her room without a permission. She should've ask Urahara or Yoruichi before making her way to her room. Although, it's actually her first time having a roommate in her life. But to her, it's gonna be hard trying to sleep with another person. Especially if it was an opposite gender...

"_Hmm_, _Ichigo is kinda hot_... _I wonder if he's single like me_?" she wondered, without knowing Ichigo had walked out of the front door.

"Hey Senna, let's go." he spoke, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right!" she followed him. Ichigo led the way to his parking spot where his van was. Soon, Senna noticed his face was red. "Ichigo, why is your face red?"

"I-It's nothing, all right!" he turned away and took out his key for his van. He pressed the button as the vehicle's door automatically unlocked. He enters and starts the engine before unlocking the second passenger door, letting Senna in.

"Wow~ Nice car you got!" Senna was impressed, while attaching the seat belt.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked, ignoring her comment, attaching his seat belt.

"Listen to me, will you? I need food for tonight. How about some store that has snacks?"

"Fine. First, we'll head to the gas station. I need to fill up my gas before that." he said and started driving.

On the way...

"Are we there yet?" Senna asked playfully, wanting to kill time _and_ piss the strawberry guy off.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" she asked again.

"No." his voice sounded a bit loud.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again.

"No!"

"Are we there yet?" she asked again.

"Ask that again, and I'm gonna leaving you stranded!" he warned her with a growl.

"I was just kidding, Ichigo." she smiled.

"Hmph! I didn't think it was funny."

"You're no fun." she folded her arms on her chest in a mock act of hurt.

"I'm not that kind of a fun-guy type, all right?"

"You're so mean~ " Senna pouted.

"Shut it."

"What makes you think you're _not_ a fun type?" she asked.

Ichigo suddenly became quiet, her words triggered something he didn't want to remember. He doesn't feel like explaining to Senna about it.

"It's a long story."

And with that, Senna stopped teasing with him. She just sat there and watched the view from the window on her side.

They arrived at the gas station where Ichigo refilled his gas for his car. After his van was filled up, he took her to ShopRite as they entered the building.

"Okay Senna, what do you need?"

"Well~ "

15 minutes later

"Senna... do you expect me to pay ALL THESE SNACKS! ?" Ichigo complained. Senna brought tons of BBQ and Wavy Lays, UTZ of onion and garlic and BBQ, 20 packs of garlic bread, 5 packs of gum, and a pack of peppermints.

"That'll be $45.90." the cashier said.

"***sigh*** Here." Ichigo paid in his credit card as he received his receipt. They both packed their shopping bags, exiting the building to the parking lot. He pressed the button to unlock the trunk and stored all the shopping bags in there. "Senna, you better find a way to pay me back!"

"Come on, Ichigo, don't be such a meanie." Senna giggled.

"Wanna go somewhere fun that _you_ know?" he asked, looking slightly away from her.

"Hmm, how about an amusement park?" she suggested with a smile.

"And where is that?"

"Not far. But a bit close." she replied.

A bit later

What Ichigo saw was many people screaming in a roller coaster ride and in some other rides. His left eye twitched, seeing some couples were receiving a gift from the male - behind the booth - after winning the game. Honestly, Ichigo wasn't ready for it.

"Senna... just who do you think I am... ?" he asked, starting to get irritated.

"Uhhh... I don't know?"

"Did you even LOOK at that sign! ?" he pointed from the entrance.

The sign said, "If you bring a lover, your admission ticket will be free~ "

"Well, I don't want to waste more money on you." she said honestly, not what happened after she brought all those chips she was addicted to.

"Is this how you wanna support me... after buying ALL those food you bought! ?"

"Well, yes... Or... "

"Or what?"

"Or~ do you really want to be my boyfriend?" Senna makes a seducing face at him, fluttering her eyes at him.

Ichigo just blushed for a moment, but shook his head to knock himself out. "S-Shut up! Don't make me look like an oaf in front of the crowd!" he argued.

"Teeheehee~ Shall we get going?" she asked cheerfully.

"As a couple?"

"Do you want me to support you like ShopRite?" she made a cute pouting face at him.

"Fine! Let's just pretend we are, okay! ?"

"Teehee~ Alrighty then!" Senna held her left hand with Ichigo's right, which causes him to blush. He looked away from her, not letting her know his blush as they both head in.

"Where do wanna go first?" he asked.

"Oh! I know where I'm gonna take you." she said with her secret smirk on her face.

.

.

.

"Senna... You expect me to ride on this thing! ?" he gritted his teeth in anger with a tick mark on his head. He was sitting on a roller coaster with Senna next to him. What he didn't know, was they were already on the top hill of a roller coaster track.

"Hang on tight, Ichigo!" she raised both her arms in the air.

As soon as the car sped down like a meteor... all the passenger screamed in excitement. Some screamed in fear and horror - which includes Ichigo.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he screamed in fright like he was gonna die. Senna just laughed in excitement, but she never knew that Ichigo was afraid of this kind of ride.

After the ride, all the passengers exited out while Ichigo held himself in until he was out of the exit doorway. Soon, he dashed his way out while Senna followed him, not knowing why he was in a hurry for some reason. Ichigo found a restroom and quickly enters, and instantly vomited inside there. Senna waited for him outside. Finally, she found the answer as to why Ichigo was dashing.

"_Wow_. _I shoulda ask him first before we take our ride_." she thought, feeling regretful. However, to her, it was hysterical.

After a few moments later, Ichigo finally came out of the restroom, looking sickly pale.

"Senna, no more roller coaster rides next time... not until you ask me first!"

"All right." she held her right hand with Ichigo's left as they walked.

As they continued walking, Senna found a game that has a doll that caught her attention.

She widened her eyes before pulling and calling Ichigo. "Ichigo! Get me that doll!" she pointed at the doll that looks like a bunny with a smile.

It was black, had a small blue orb on its head, had tiny arms. And you can barely see its eyes because they were closed.

"You want me to get that doll! ?"

"I've always wanted that, but I always lose in this game."

"***sigh*** Fine, I'll do it." he yielded.

Ichigo approached to the owner of the game attraction and paid him the money. He grabbed a basketball, aiming at the hoop and threw it, but missed. However, there are three shot per game, depending on the price. Ichigo got one strike. He grabbed his second basketball and he threw it as it landed in the hoop. The owner of the game blew his whistle, signaling that Ichigo had won the challenge. Ichigo told the man his reward as the owner gave him the black bunny.

"YAY! ICHIGO!" she squealed happily.

Ichigo turned to face her. "Here." he gave her the bunny.

"Yay! Mokona!" she squealed, snuggling the doll.

"Mokona? What's a 'Mokona'?" Ichigo raised his orange eyebrow in question, confused at the name.

"That's his name from an anime called xxxHolic."

"I think I've heard of it before." Ichigo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Come on." He held Senna's left hand and continued walking.

Senna hugged the black Monoka doll in her arms while hanging her left arm on Ichigo's right. She suddenly stopped, causing Ichigo to stop as well. He turned to Senna, wondering why she had stopped without saying so. Senna released her left arm.

"Ichigo, how about a Ferris wheel?" she asked, pointing at it while holding her Mokona doll with her right arm.

Ichigo looked at where Senna was pointing at and saw a Ferris wheel. He suddenly smiled to himself. "Ferris wheel doesn't hurt me." he grabbed Senna's left hand, taking her to the Ferris wheel. Senna was confused the way Ichigo had lead her.

They've made to the Ferris wheel entrance. Ichigo paid the price as they waited for the cart to lower. The man in a suit opens the door of the cart for them as Ichigo and Senna stepped into the cart before the cart door was closed. Soon, the cart began to rise up. They both sat next to each other.

Senna looked at the view from her side. "Wow! What a wonderful view!" she said in amazement, still holding her Mokona doll. She turned and was about to ask Ichigo something, but noticed he was silent since he entered the cart.

Ichigo looked at the view from his side, recalling the time he was in the Ferris wheel with his family when he was young. He had forgotten how long it had been since he heard the word "fun". He doesn't even know or remember what fun really was before _that_ day...

"Ichigo... Ichigo!" Senna tried calling him. He finally snapped himself of his memory bank and turned to Senna.

"Wha... "

"You okay, Ichigo?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh, Oh, yeah... I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I-It's nothing, really." Ichigo couldn't tell her about his tragic past. He promised to himself that he wouldn't say a single word to anyone about it.

Senna decided to take it as a yes. Then, she forgot something about earlier and what she wanted to do in return. "Ichigo... arigato (thank you) for getting my Mokona." she thanked him, leaning closer to him with a kiss on his left cheek. Ichigo's face blushed at the kiss, not knowing if Senna really likes him or not.

"Um... N-No problem... " he replied, didn't have any other words to say. He had never been kissed by a girl before, not even once. Now, he just received his first kiss. His first kiss from Senna - his roommate.

Senna sat back on the seat, gently tightening her Mokona doll from her action just now. "_I_... _I can't believe it_. _I-I actually kissed him_._ I hope I didn't freak him out_." she thought, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

The cart stopped as the man opened the door for them. "Hope you enjoy the ride." he said, letting them out as they held hands. They exited their way out the Ferris wheel and continued walking.

Ichigo was in his own thought when he got his kiss from Senna. Somehow, he had a feeling Senna can't be an annoying roommate. Due to her thankful action, somehow he had a feeling that was her real nature. "_I think_... _I'm starting to like Senna_." he thoughts. Just by looking at her, he knew Senna isn't that bad. She did kissed him, not to mention she had a good vanilla scent.

Senna was in _her_ own thoughts after she kissed her orange-haired roommate. She had a feeling after she kissed him, he didn't react by pushing her off. When she saw that, she knew he wasn't like other males. "I'm starting to like Ichigo. He isn't that mean or anything. I can tell, he has a caring side inside of him. I wonder if Mr. Urahara and Ms. Yoruichi knows something about his childhood past-"

"Hey, Senna." Ichigo called her, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Huh?" Senna looked at him.

"Before we leave, should we head to the restroom first?" he asked in suggestion.

"Oh, sure." she nodded as they began to search for it.

Behind them, two figures were watching them after they exited the Ferris wheel. One of them had a light-blue spiky hair. His eyes are also light-blue with small green lines below them on the sides. He wore a black jacket with short sleeves by his elbows. His jacket reveals his muscular chest. The lower area of the jacket was ripped off. Underneath his jacket was a white unbutton shirt. His pants are dark blue. The second one was a tall, thin and lanky body with long black hair, hanging past his shoulders. He had an evil look on his face with a large white eye patch on his left eye. He had a huge smile on his face which reveals his upper teeth. He wore a large gray jacket with a hoodie, zipped up by his abdomen and revealing his chest. His pants are black with a white belt around it.

"Hey Grimmjow, doesn't that girl looked cute~ ?" the tall black-haired guy asked.

"Indeed she does. But her boyfriend reminds me of someone... " the blue-haired man wondered.

They sneakily followed them from behind.

Ichigo and Senna entered the restroom. About a few minutes later, Senna was the first to come out. Looking around, knowing that Ichigo hasn't come out yet, she decided to wait for him. Without knowing, two hands shot out from behind Senna.

Ichigo exited out of the restroom, thought he heard something.

"Hey, Senna." he looked around then he spotted her Mokona doll on the ground. He crouched down and picked it up. Somehow, he had a feeling that something bad's happening to her.

"MMMM! ! MMMMM! ! !" Senna tried to break free from the light-blue haired man who was grasping and silencing her.

"Shut it, girl! And quit your squirming!" the gripping man shouted while dragging her to their car.

"Hurry it up, Grimmjow, before someone catches us!" the tall black-haired guy called impatiently, being a lookout, waiting inside the car from the backseat due to his height while the door was opened.

"I'm trying... but this girl is stubborn!"

"Grimmjow, look out!" the tall black-haired guy shouted.

"Huh?" he turned to his buddy, but a punch landed on his face, causing him fall to the ground with some dirt on his face. His tall friend got out of the backseat, helping his fallen blue-haired man. Senna was dropped on her knees while coughing for some air. "Who the fucking hell are you! ?" the blue-haired guy yelled, getting back up, with a bruise on his left cheek.

Senna looked up at her savior. She gasped and widened her eyes. It was Ichigo with a murderous face.

"Hey you, try fighting someone your own size!" Ichigo formed his fighting stance.

"Ichigo... " Senna said faintly. The love of her life is here to save her.

"How the hell you know where to find us! ?" the angry blue-haired shouted at the orange-haired man.

"Let's just say a little bird told me."

"Grimmjow! I'll take over while you start the car!" the tall guy stepped in front of his comrade.

"Grimmjow...?" Ichigo repeated the name in his thought.

"Tch! Whatever! Make it short!" the blue-haired snorted and complied, entering the car.

"Look kid, you've got some balls to pick a fight with us. This ain't a superhero stuff! So why don't you go home and let us take that woman with us and we'll call it even?" the tall dude gave Ichigo his warning while leaning closer to his face.

"Hell no, freak!" Ichigo replied.

"Fine then! You asked for it! You're gonna regret saying it to Nnoitra Jiruga, the fast dagger stabber-" When the tall guy reached his right hand in his pocket, which was completely empty. He patted and patted his pocket, then the next one, and the next one, searching for his weapon. "Shit! I forgot my favorite dagger." he muttered.

While the tall guy had lost his concentration, Ichigo quickly balled his right hand and gave the tall guy a hard punch in the face. In addition, two of his teeth were broken loose. He was sent flying and was slammed into the rear car door. He was soon unconscious. Grimmjow cursed in disbelief and got out of the car, lifting his fallen comrade.

"Damn it, Nnoitra! I told you to bring it with you!" he turned to the carrot top who just punched his tall companion. "This isn't over, carrot top! We'll remember this!" Grimmjow dragged his tall friend to the backseat, then entered the driver seat, turning the engine on and drove away.

Ichigo sighed in relief that Senna wasn't hurt. He turned, walking towards her. "You okay, Senna?" he asked worriedly.

Senna forthwith hugged him tightly, feeling scared. Ichigo can almost hear her crying. "I'm glad... I'm so glad you save me... ***sob*** I was scared... " She tightened the hug. When Ichigo embraced back to comfort her, he can feel her cups were pressing against his chest. He blushed at it, then snapped himself out from his perverseness.

"Senna, let's go." he broke the silence. Senna released her arms, then slowly nodded. Ichigo couldn't say anything to her while he's blushing until a thought came into his mind. "Hey, Senna? W-Would you... like to have pizza... for dinner?" he offered while looking away.

Senna turned to him before smiling at him. "I would love to." she grabbed his left hand, leading him to his van. Soon, they both began to laugh.

"Senna, do you even know where the parking lot is?"

"Of course I do, silly!"

They kept on going until they made it to the parking lot where his van was parked. Ichigo remembered something that he picked up earlier and wanted to give it Senna. "Hey, Senna." he called her before she opens the car door.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Here." Ichigo gave back her Mokona doll.

Senna was surprised, seeing her favorite doll again. She had thought she lost it, but thanks to Ichigo, he brought back for her! She took it and hugged the doll.

"Arigato, Ichigo." she smiled happily as they both got inside the car.

Ichigo was glad, feeling relief saving his roommate from those guys earlier. He started the engine and drove themselves back to the hotel.

End of Chapter 1

Remember to favorite, follow, and review it!


	2. Discussion

**This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!**

**That's all for today. More will come later. Using a library computer at my college for emergency until my internet connection comes back.**

**The Dark Eccentric: **It's the same. Although, I will double-check to see if I made any small errors that I missed.

**Chapter 2: Discussion**

Ichigo drove back to the hotel along with Senna, feeling tired after the short fight with these thugs named Nnoitra and Grimmjow, who tried to kidnap Senna. At least Ichigo managed to rescue her from those scums. If he hadn't found her in time, who knows what'll happen to her.

Senna hugged her Mokona doll tightly, which was given by Ichigo, wishing she'll never lose it again. It was her favorite doll to keep from now on. She was glad her roommate, Ichigo, managed to save her on time. She was afraid to be kidnapped by some crazy men with their dirty work.

They both arrived at the hotel as Ichigo parked his van, then unclipping the seat belts before getting out of the vehicle.

"Hey Senna, let's rest a bit before dinner." he was about to walk towards the front entrance, but Senna stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ichigo?" she raised her right eyebrow.

The orange-haired turned to her, not knowing what she meant. "Forgetting what? You got your doll back." he simply said, knowing that could be the answer.

Senna pointed at his van with her left thumb. "I meant my food." she corrected him with a smile.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, not wanting to remember that. He walked to his van, taking out his key and pressing the button to open the trunk. Just now, he thought of better idea, other than taking the entire bag.

"Senna, how about we take a couple of bags instead?" he preferred. Senna just gazed at him.

She had never thought of that before. "Hmm~ That'll be good! Once I finished my current bag, I can grab the next one on the next day!"

Ichigo nodded in agreement and grabbed some bags from his van before backing away. Senna helped him close the trunk. He then noticed Senna wasn't carrying any bags. "Aren't you gonna carry some?" he asked.

"Who's gonna open our room while you're carrying the bags?" she corrected him in her teasing tone.

Ichigo had to admit, he's the one who's carrying bags while she's the one carrying a Mokona doll. He sighed in yield, putting the bags down to get the key.

"Alright Senna, here's the key." he gave it to her. Senna smiled.

"Arigato!"

Ichigo switched his alarm for his van as they both entered the hotel.

When the front door was heard opened, Urahara turned and saw them coming. "Ah~ Kurosaki~ I see you two are having a good time!" he said covering his smile with his fan, again.

"Uh... yeah I guess." Ichigo looked away with a small blush, not admitting him of his secret crush.

Yoruichi walked out of the registration desk and saw Senna, who was hanging out with Ichigo. The tanned lady noticed the doll in her arms, knowing they had fun. Grinning to herself before speaking.

"I see you lovebirds are having a lovely time!" Both Ichigo and Senna blushed at her remark. "Senna, may I have a word with you?" Yoruichi said to her with a solemn face.

"Um... okay." she turned to Ichigo, putting the key in the bag. "Take a break while I'm gone for a bit!" she said to him with a smile before following Yoruichi.

"What! ?" he shouted, wondering why he has to do all the work around here. Then again, he sighed in yield and headed to their room. He opened the door and noticed Urahara was... already there?

"Yo Kurosaki-san~ !" he greeted, surprising Ichigo.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE! ? YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY OLD MAN! !"

"Now now, let's not disturb our neighbors. Why don't we talk for a bit? I haven't chat with you for a long time."

"***sigh*** What is it that you want?"

"What do you think of Senna?" Urahara asked in a cheerful tone.

"She's okay, I guess." Ichigo looked away with a simple answer.

"That's not the kind of an answer I want to hear. I meant~ as an... What do _you_ have for Senna~ ?"

Ichigo's face darken, not wanted to answer him that he suddenly had a crush her for some reason. Urahara covered his smile, knowing that Ichigo could be the perfect pair for Senna. He knew it was the perfect choice for them to be together. It was his idea after all since he knew Ichigo was a lonely type until he finished college.

"I'll take it as an "Yes, I'm in love with Senna"." he playfully teased Ichigo. His face turned beet red from Urahara. Ichigo grunted, looking away. "Come on, Kurosaki~ Just admit it~ You have feelings for her~ don't you~ ?" Ichigo launched his right fist at him, wanting him to shut up, but Urahara caught it with his left hand. "I'll take _that_ as a "yes"."

"Okay... you win... Just keep your mouth shut, will ya?" Ichigo growled at him.

"Your secret is safe with me! By the way, I have something to discuss with you." he said with a solemn face.

"What will that be?" Ichigo curiously asked.

"Would you gladly take Senna with you to your home! ?" Urahara changed his serious tone to his happy one. Ichigo froze, then his face turned redder like a tomato. His heart started pounding fast. He couldn't think of something else to say about it. "No need to rush, just think about it." he covered his face with his fan and snickered from behind.

"***sigh*** How did I get in this mess?" he facepalmed himself.

"Are there any questions you would like to ask?" Urahara asked cheerfully.

Ichigo noticed something from the park and decided to ask Urahara that. "Yes, have you heard of two goons named Nnoitra Jiruga and this blue hair guy named Grimmjow?"

Urahara froze by that question. "You encountered them! ?" he was astonished, hearing those names.

"You know them?"

"Those two are the top two criminals in this city. They stole food and money from any stores, anywhere they went. Plus, they're ferocious when it comes to violence. Not even the police can stand against their offensive teamwork. Did they hurt you?"

"Nope. All I did was knocked out this tall, skinny guy with a knuckle sandwich."

"Whew~ Thank goodness. The next time you confront them, just let me know." Urahara walked towards the door but stopped. "Oh, one more thing before I leave."

"What's that?"

The blonde turns to him, reaching his right hand in his pocket. "Here." Urahara threw a small container to him as Ichigo caught it.

"What's this? Medicine?" Ichigo had a big question mark on his head, not knowing its content.

"No no, Kurosaki~ That's for Senna~ Give it to her when you two are enjoying a good-night time together." The blonde man explained then moved closer to his ear finishing in whisper, "Give her one pill and her busts will be D-cups."

(If you don't what's a D-cup, watch School Rumble by this guy looks like Kon, in Ichigo's body, named Imadori Kyousuke in episode 12. Learn something from him. And don't get me wrong, I'm not a perv like him! LMAO!)

Ichigo froze, imagining Senna's cup sizes but shook the image out. "YOU CRAZY! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF A PERSON! !"

"Then explain why your face is turning red?" Urahara pointed.

Ichigo grunted. "You really _are_ like my old man."

"Don't worry. I haven't told him about you two." Urahara opened the door, preparing to leave. "Good luck, Ichigo~ " he finished before closing the door.

Ichigo sighed from these strange events. He walked to the bed, sitting on it and dropping himself on his back, and laid here. "Man, why's misfortune always happening to me?" he said to himself. He took one last look at the container. He doesn't know what to do with it, but he doesn't want Senna to see this thing with him. She might think he's a perv if he gave it to her. Ichigo got up and stuffed it in his luggage, in case for later. After that, he laid back on the bed.

* * *

Yoruichi's room

Yoruichi sat on a chair while Senna sat on her bed, holding her black Mokona doll and putting her purse on her lap. "So Senna, let's have this girl-to-girl talk... what'd you have for Ichigo?" she asked with a smile. Senna couldn't hold back to answer Yoruichi that she has feelings for Ichigo. "No need to hide it. Just be honest." she laughed lightly.

"Well... Ichigo seems hot and uh... he is good-looking."

"Did you gave him... ?" Yoruichi hinted.

Senna knew what she meant, looking away. "Well... yeah. I, uh... did kiss him." she laughed nervously.

"Would you like to have a good-night fun with him?" Yoruichi asked with a grin.

Senna froze and flushed like mad crazy at Yoruichi's question, her heart beats like crazy. "W-W-What are you saying! ? Y-Y-You don't mean _that_! ?" she stuttered, still fuming.

"Teehehe~ You really want to do _that_ with him, don't you?" Yoruichi laughed, almost bursting out.

"I-I-I... Ms. Yoruichi! I'm not even prepared... I mean... What if Ichigo... " Senna stuttered, couldn't find the right word to say while hugging her Mokona doll.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Senna held her purse with her right hand and got up, bowing down to Yoruichi as she leave, still blushing. "Oh, and before you leave, are there any questions you would like to ask?"

When something came to Senna's mind, she faced Yoruichi. "Well, yes. Does Mr. Urahara know something about Ichigo's childhood past?"

Yoruichi widened her eyes at her question. Does she really wanted to know about it? Senna became confused of her reaction. "Why don't you ask him?" the tanned lady suggested to her. Senna didn't know what kind of answer was it, but nodded and turned to the doorway. Before Senna made her way near the door, Yoruichi stops her. "Wait, Senna!" Senna stopped, turning to her. "Here." she tossed a small container to her and Senna caught it. Observing it and found the instruction, she read it and widened her eyes at it, causing her face to blush deep red.

"Ms. Yoruichi, I can't give this to Ichigo! What will he say! ?"

"Teehehe~ Give it to him when the time is right."

Senna didn't know what to say to the woman but slightly bowed down before exiting out the room, still blushing. She puts the small container in her pocket, walking to the lobby.

"Why hello~ Senna~ " Senna stopped and saw... Urahara, covering his smile with his fan.

"I see Yoruichi have a good discussion with you, I assume."

"Well... " Senna wasn't sure if it's right to ask him_ that_, but decided to ask anyways. "Mr. Urahara, by any chance, have you known Ichigo when he was young?"

"Oh sure~ I was his father's old friend. Just to let you know, his father sure is _awfully_ vigorous towards him."

"Why's that?" she wondered. Urahara's face turned to a frown.

"To be precise... his mom was... murdered." Senna widened her eyes in shock, hearing it from him. "After his mom passed away, Ichigo lost his source of happiness. He was determined to find out who was the culprit that murdered his mom. However~ his dad attacked him every morning to surprise him during his high school year - as some sort of training if you ask me - but Ichigo's getting better per week." Senna was surprised, but couldn't imagine how Ichigo was able to counterattack his dad while he's asleep. Now she knows why he wasn't a fun type when she was playfully teasing him earlier. "By the way, have you noticed something odd about Ichigo while you two were out? Just to make sure." Urahara asked.

Senna remembered the way how Ichigo lead her to the Ferris wheel after she got her favorite doll. "Well, he did lead me to the Ferris wheel, then I noticed he was spacing out."

The blonde took a thought for a moment, figuring out the way Ichigo was spacing out. It didn't take long until he found an answer.

"Ah~ I know what's causing Ichigo to take you to the Ferris wheel. It must be the time when Ichigo was having fun with his family together. It must be hard for him back when he was young." Urahara said. Then, he remembered something he had a chat with Ichigo earlier and a thought came into his mind. "I know! Senna, why don't you move out and stay with Ichigo?" he suggested with a cheerful face.

"You want me to live... with Ichigo?" Senna froze by his question, her face suddenly blushing.

"It'll be perfect between you two! I'll let you think about it before then. Take care~ " Urahara head to his registration desk.

Senna just stood there, bewildered. She had no idea what just happened. She snapped it out and made her way to her room. "_Oh man_~ _How did I get in this mess_?" she asked herself. She took out her own key and opened the door to her room along with her first roommate. "I-Ichigo, it's almost night ti- " she stopped and saw Ichigo was fast asleep on her king-size bed. "Oh, he's asleep." She gave a small smile, closing the door as she walks to the bed. She put her purse on the chair before climbing onto the bed and sitting close to him while she played with his orange hair for a minute.

Soon, Senna stopped and reached out her left arm, getting her sky blue PSP 3000 and turned it on. On the menu, she searched for the video and selected one in her file she listens the most called, Lascarde Skywalk.

"Hope you like it." Senna smiled to herself, putting her sky blue PSP 3000 by the lamplight and looking back at him, then watched him sleep. Laying herself down with her right elbow on the bed and her hand on her chin while watching sleeping until she saw his lips. Slowly, her heart beats, she carefully moved forward and leaning down towards his lips. She carefully set her hands on his chest, wetting her lips as she slowly began to plant her lips on his. She slowly closed her eyes, readying to kiss him.

"Senna, what are you doing?" he asked. Senna opened her eyes, seeing Ichigo was fully awake with a scowl. She froze with a small sweatdrop. "I'm not dead, you know. Why are you giving me a CPR?"

Senna quickly backed away while turning her head to the side, hiding her flushed face. "I-I thought you passed out." she lied. Although, she thought he was.

"***sigh*** No, I wasn't. I was just taking a little nap, that's all." he straightened his upper body with a quick stretch. "You hungry?" he asked before heading to the door.

Senna realized that her stomach was empty. She nodded and shut off her PSP 3000 before following him. They exited out the hotel and walked to his van. Ichigo starts his engine as they both head out to a pizzeria. Senna directed him to the location as he followed. He found the pizzeria and parked before they enter and order their dinner. Ichigo ordered five slices of pizza and two bottles of water, walking to their table and proceeding to eat their slices. Soon, Ichigo began to break the silence.

"What was that music you were listening to?" he asked.

"That was my favorite, Lascarde Skywalk, from Arc Rise Fantasia. I downloaded the extended version. Well, originally, it's a long RPG game."

"Exactly how long?"

"Hmm? I'm not that really sure. It could take a month to complete it." Once Senna made her reply, Ichigo almost choked himself by his pizza. He quickly grabbed his bottle and drank it until he can breathe better.

He coughed a bit before asking. "A month... ? How is it possible... ? H-Have you ever play that game before?"

"Nope. I watched them online. All the scenes, the fighting, and the ending are so thrilling!"

"Do you know what game system was it?"

"If I remember watching them, I think it's a Nintendo Wii." After Senna answered his question, Ichigo just remembered something in his luggage he brought with his friends during his vacation.

"I think I brought my Wii in my luggage."

"You do! ? What games did you bring! ?" Senna asked enthusiastically. She was eager to play one, but never tried it in her entire life.

"Uhh... " Ichigo completely forgot what games he brought when he's hanging out with Senna the whole time. Whenever he tried to remember, it's always Senna in his mind. He looked back at her, seeing her giving him a warm smile, waiting for his answer.

"It's okay if you forgot. After this, why don't we check it out?"

"S-Sure." The orange haired man sighed in relief, not wanting to see her flip if he say he forgot.

"Before we go, are you gonna eat that last slice?" Senna asked, pointing at it.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" Ichigo asked, wanting her to eat it.

"Well... I'm almost full, but I thought you would eat it."

Ichigo got an idea with a small grin. "Let me take care of it."

"Huh?" Senna was confused.

Ichigo grabbed a knife and cut the slice in half. "How's this?" he took the half sliced, handing her the other sliced. Senna was surprised by his action, cutting the slice of pizza in half.

She smiled, never thought he would be that nice, sharing the slice in half. That way, they'll be full soon since it's half slice. "Arigato!" she thanked him and they both finished their half sliced pizza.

After they finished their half sliced pizza, they went to the restroom. A minute later, they exited out of the pizzeria, heading to the parking lot where Ichigo's van was. They entered the vehicle and he drove them back to the hotel. Exiting out of the van and making their way to their room.

"Hey, Senna." he called her as she turned to him. "I'm gonna hit the shower before I get my luggage as promised." he said.

Senna didn't feel like waiting, but it 'was' late, so she shrugged it off, deciding to wait for her first game.

" 'Kay."

Ichigo grabbed some clothes from his luggage for the night as he enters the bathroom. Senna couldn't wait to see and try out his Wii. She wonders what kind of games he brought. Sure she watched some games on her laptop, but never played them for real. She played her Lascarde Skywalk theme from her sky blue PSP 3000 and grabbed her Kaichou wa Maid-Sama manga to kill time. Every time she listens to that wonderful melodious piano music, it's like she's in the world of flowers - with Ichigo in it, too.

Somehow, being with Ichigo really fixed her mood from that past which she doesn't want to remember.

Ichigo turned on the cold water since it was a hot day, and cleansed himself with cold water all over his body, including his anger from those _goons_ that try to harass and kidnap Senna. "_Should I take Senna with me_?" he thought to himself. On the other hand, _if_ he did bring Senna to stay with him as his girlfriend or wife, what will his old man say? Nah, he wouldn't care about that. Every time his old man tries to ambush him, he counters back at him real good - even without looking. After applying some shower gel and shampoo, he cleansed his body for a bit before getting out of the shower and drying himself with a towel from the towel rack, and puts his clothes on. He opens the door, alerting Senna for her turn to shower. "Hey, Senna. Go bath if you wanna keep your promise." he teased.

"I don't remember making promises like that." she pouted in her playful tone, shutting her sky blue PSP 3000 off and puts her manga by the lamp. She stood in front of the drawer, pulling one out and grabbing her clothes. She walked her way to the bathroom, but stopped next to Ichigo and turned her head to her left shoulder before entering. "Don't you dare to peek." she playfully warned him.

"I won't." he snorted, turned away with a light blush, not facing her.

Senna giggled, closing the door to prepare for the night with the strawberry roommate she secretly likes. She stripped her clothes and puts them on the toilet lid while her other clothes next to the sink, then removed her yellow ribbon. She stepped in the shower, closed the curtain, and turned it on, cleansing herself with warm water on her soft body. "_Will it be alright if I stay with Ichigo_?" she thought, not knowing if she decides to be Ichigo's girlfriend or wife.

Her main question was this: "Will his dad accept her?".

If she married Ichigo, she would gladly like to visit his mom's tombstone and pray for her happiness on the other side of the world. Plus she'll make Ichigo happy - like he used to be. After washing herself with some shower gel, cleansing her body and hair, she got out of the shower drying herself with a towel from the towel rack. She puts her clothes on, by the sink, and opens the door with her yellow ribbon on her left shoulder.

"Ichigo, let me dry my hair first, okay?"

Ichigo was on his knees, trying to get a box from his luggage when he heard Senna, turning to her. "O-Okay..." When he did, he froze in a daze. He never thought he'd be seeing someone like her so beautiful before with her hair down. Senna wore black tanktop and red shorts. He couldn't believe her body would be so _perfect_, even her nice legs.

"You okay, Ichigo?" she asked sweetly. Ichigo blinked, coming back to his senses.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm alright." he snapped himself and continued to search for his Wii in his luggage, while Senna set her usual clothes on the drawer. She took out a pink hair dryer and plugged it in, turning it on while facing the mirror. Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes off her, from the corner of his eyes, while searching for his Wii box. "_What am I feeling_... ? _I never thought she would be that beautiful_... " A few seconds later, he found his Wii box, taking it out. "Hey Senna, I found it!" He called.

"Set it up, will ya? I'll be done in a bit." Senna replied, still drying her hair while Ichigo began to set up his Wii on the TV. About less than a minute later, they both finished their businesses as Senna sat on the bed next to Ichigo. "So, what games did you bring?" she impatiently asked as Ichigo turned on the TV.

"Hold your horses, Senna." he moved to his luggage and searched for some games. Ichigo froze and finally remembered what games he brought with him along with his friends; it suddenly came back to him. "Great! Now I remember what games I brought with me!" he shouted in his mind. He didn't feel like showing it to Senna, but had a feeling Senna wouldn't like it if she played 'that'.

"Why'd you stopped all of a sudden?" Senna asked.

Ichigo slightly turned to his left shoulder, stuttering. "Uh, S-Senna... Instead of this, why don't we watch some videos on your laptop?" he preferred, changing the topic.

Senna had a big question mark on her head, confused by Ichigo's sudden change of plan. Her blood began to boil. She launched herself towards Ichigo, tightening him."No fair, Ichigo! What makes you don't wanna play with me! ?" she whined like a child.

"Senna, i-it's just... there's this game I brought and I don't know if you like it or not... " Ichigo explained, not sure if Senna wants to play_ that_ kind of game.

"Then why don't you show it to me?" she made a pouting face at him. Ichigo faced her, knowing he couldn't resisted her cute pouting face. He had this feeling she was about to cry soon if he kept refusing.

The strawberry man sighed. "Alright, alright." Senna released her arms as Ichigo reached his right arm to his luggage, getting _that_ game case. "Senna, if you really wanna play this game, please don't say anything stupid." his heart's pounding, not ready to face her.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Ichigo couldn't have the courage to show her his game, but slowly gulped and turned a quarter to the left. "Senna, if you really want to play this game... then HERE!" he instantly turned to face her, shutting his eyes. He reached his arms out, showing her his game case that was known as "Kamen Rider - Climax Heroes W". Senna froze in her track when she saw the picture of his game, widening her eyes with a small gasp. "_Damn it_... _I'm such a_-" Before he can finish, Senna tackled him with a strong hug.

"ARIGATO, ICHIGO! !" she squealed happily.

"Huh?" he blinked, bewildered. He knows that most females weren't interested in action games - except his childhood friend Tatsuki - but he doesn't understand why _Senna_ was into it. Looking at the hugging girl before she pulls back.

Senna clasped his hands, moving a bit closer to him. "Ichigo, I've always wanted to play this game! I'm so glad you have it!" Ichigo blushed, not knowing her hands were soft... Plus her scent smells good when she's this close.

"Y-You watch Kamen Rider... ?" he silently asked.

Senna nodded. "Of course! Kamen Rider are my favorite series! They have awesome scenes, including the movies!" she took his game case, getting off the bed. Opening it and putting the disc in his Wii system before she sat back on the bed. Senna then realized something when it comes to playing games. "Oh, by any chance, do you have an extra control, including the Nunchuk?" she asked before they play.

Ichigo moved to his luggage. "Yeah, I have two Wii Remotes and Nunchuks." he took out a pair of blue Wii Remote Motionless and a pair of Nunchuks.

"Okay!" she took control and the Nunchuk, putting the strap on her right wrist while Ichigo did the same. He clicked the game icon from the menu as it begins to load. While it's loading, Ichigo decides to have a chat before they play.

"Hey Senna, how do you know about Rider?" he asked.

"I watch them online! Oh, I love Den-O~ It's my favorite comedy series!" she laughed, remembering all the funny scenes.

"You don't say... W is my favorite; they have all the good instincts about searching for the right culprit."

The game starts with the intro opening before going on to the main menu.

"Oooh! I love this song and these scenes!" Senna praised, watching the opening.

"Same here."

"_I think me and Ichigo have something in common_... _Wait, is this fate bringing us together_?" she wondered.

"_I would never thought Senna would be interested in this kind of show_. _Hang on a sec... could this be fate_?"

While they both had the same thought, the opening ends and shows the main menu. Ichigo enters a 2-on-2 battle. Senna was surprised that Ichigo has the entire Riders in this game.

"How'd you get all the Riders?"

"It took me a while. I bet you haven't seen Dark Decade." he smirked as he showed Senna Dark Decade's appearance.

She gaped, widening her eyes at his appearance in shock. "NO WAY! He looks way better than the pink one!" she pointed, feeling frustrated of why the creator didn't put the dark one as the main character of the series instead of the pink one.

"I agree." Ichigo nodded as he picks Kabuto.

"Kabuto, huh? Hmm, let me see... " Senna tried her best to choose her Rider. She yielded and decided to choose Kuuga.

About 3 minutes later, Ichigo won the battle by Kabuto's signature finishing attack.

"I hate you, Ichigo! You and your Kabuto's Clock Up!" she pouted.

"Hehehehe~ Want me to try different Rider?" he asked.

"As long as it isn't Clock Up."

"All right." he chuckled, thinking of a better Rider with an ability that has a similarity of a Clock Up. He chose Faiz. Senna chose Blade.

About 3 minutes later, Senna lost to Ichigo - again, by Faiz's Start Up.

"I said, "No, Clock Up"!"

"That wasn't Clock Up." he corrected her.

"They're the same thing!" she corrected him back.

They both continued playing it until 10:30. Senna didn't know how Ichigo was able to control all Riders' fighting combos. She has a lot to know about Riders in Wii. After all the fighting, she was starting to have a good time with Ichigo. Senna wants to know what other games he brought with him. They both laid their backs on the bed after battling with each other. Senna lost to Ichigo multiple times, though it's her first time playing video game.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna wash up." Ichigo got off the bed, walking to his luggage and opening it. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste as he enters the bathroom. Senna shut off his Wii, climbing back onto the bed. She grabs her manga from the drawer and reads it to kill time until her strawberry roommate finished. After Ichigo finished brushing, he exited out as Senna put her manga on the drawer and enters the bathroom to brush hers.

Ichigo grabbed a plastic wrapper and covered it on his Wii, away from the dust, in case they can play it tomorrow. Senna finished brushing as they both laid on the king-size bed, back-to-back.

"Night, Ichigo!"

"Night, Senna." Senna turned off the lamp light as they fell asleep.

* * *

Late night at 1:30

Senna was shaking and groaning in her sleep, tightening the sheet with her right hand. She was having a nightmare... being chased by a King Fangire. The monster made a menacing roar, chasing its prey while Senna kept on running and running from being killed. Out of nowhere, someone pushed the monster away from the fleeing girl. Senna stopped and turned to see her savior... It was Ichigo! "Senna, hurry and run!" he shouted. Senna wanted to escape, but she can't leave him behind, being attacked by a grimly Fangire. "Quick Sen- " before he could finish, he was stabbed by the Fangire's claws, through the chest. Senna gasped, widened her eyes, seeing her secret lover was dead right before her eyes. The Fangire threw him aside as the King began to finish its prey from earlier, dashing and striking its right claws at her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! !" she woke up while her heart's pounding fast in fear and tears were pouring out of her eyes. She panted heavily, hated to see her secret lover died. Luckily, Ichigo switched the lamp on and turned to Senna with worry and concern.

"Senna, what's wrong?" he asked.

Senna quickly gave him a tight hug, still shedding her tears out from the nightmare. "I... I had a nightmare... " she told him.

Ichigo embraced her back a little tight to comfort her. "It's okay, Senna. I'm here." he said, didn't want to see her like this. He couldn't think of anything else to cheer her up besides hugging. There was only one thing he could do to calm her down. He lands a soft kiss on her forehead. Senna was surprised she got her kiss, though not an actual kiss, from the guy she likes. She lightly blushed from his action and her heart begins to pound slowly. Thanks to him, now she can finally relax.

"Arigato, Ichigo." she said softly, still hugging him. Then, a thought came to her mind. Her face was still blushing lightly pink.

"Ichigo... wanna sleep together?"

Ichigo widened his eyes, hearing her. "You mean, uh... "

Senna giggled lightly, "No, silly." she pulled him down to the bed while hugging him. "Like this, in case I can sleep better."

Ichigo smiled at her action, glad she explain about the whole "sleeping together" thing. He moved back a bit to turned off the lamp and went back to the same position, hugging back the girl he likes.

"Can you really sleep like this?" he asked before going back to sleep.

Senna smiled. "Positive. With you, I can have my Rider to protect me from my nightmares." she snuggled onto his chest like a pillow as they both fell asleep while hugging each other in the peaceful night.

End of chapter 2!

Some stories I added on my favorite had disappeared, too. I checked and couldn't remembered the name of that authors., but the stories I remembered. I really don't know why they were removed. Example: a new story for IchigoXHisana was posted some months back and I added to my favorite. I felt like reading it again, but it was removed.


	3. Morning Appetite and Beach

**This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!**

**P.S. The new chapter for Family Arc will still be on hold.**

**Chapter 3: Morning Appetite / Beach**

7am

Senna woke up with a small yawn and saw herself laying next to Ichigo, still hugging and sleeping with him from last night. She smiled at him while hearing his light snoring. Senna lightly giggled, not wanting to disturb her sleeping strawberry lover.

"Ichigo looks funny when he's asleep." she laid her head back down on his chest, snuggling him while Ichigo's still hugging her in his sleep from last night. Though, Senna couldn't get her right arm out from his laying left rib. She snorted in disappointment, setting her left hand on his chest and slightly pulling her right arm out, but failed. "Darn it." she sighed in yield until she felt something on his chest. Senna gently palmed his chest and felt it was a bit mushed and muscular. She lightly blushed, feeling his chest.

She never knew that Ichigo had ever work out. She moved her head to feel his chest as Ichigo made a soft exhale, then he moved himself to laid on the bed, landing on Senna's right arm. She hissed at his movement, but couldn't think of any other ideas to free her right arm out.

"Ichigo, you jerk." she muttered and rested her head on his chest, feeling him breathing up and down slowly. "I wonder how long he would exercise himself?" she wondered and began to feel sleepy after waking up a bit too early. Closing her eyes and sleeping on Ichigo's chest.

10am

Ichigo woke up with a yawn. Soon, he noticed something laying on top of him. He saw Senna sleeping on him. He never knew she has a beautiful face when she sleep. He also felt something on his back. Tracing her right arm, he realized he was laying on it.

"Whoops." he gently raised himself up a bit and moved his left arm to get her arm out then laid back on the bed. He placed her right arm on the bed before watching her sleep.

He had to admit, she looks cute in her sleep. Senna moaned in her sleep, snuggling onto his chest like a pillow.

Ichigo patted her back to soothe her. He can feel her cups were pressed onto his chest. He blushed and shook his head, not wanting to do something so shameless that those perverted men do. He had to admit, her breasts are soft.

For a second, he thought he smelled something sweet near him. He looked at her and knew it had to be Senna's personal scent or shampoo. He made a small smile, never knew she would smell so good. This reminds him of his mother's scent when he was young.

Senna yawned, waking up and noticing she's still on top of Ichigo's torso. "Ohayo, Ichigo." she said with a cute smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Senna giggled, "I slept well. Thanks to my strawberry roommate." she replied sweetly. Ichigo lightly blushed at her reply. Senna moved away from Ichigo so he can get up. They both sat on the bed, stretching their arms.

"I'm gonna brush. You can play with my Wii a bit if you want." Ichigo went to the bathroom, preparing for the day with his lovely girl he secretly likes.

Senna grabbed her manga from yesterday by the lamp to kill time.

Ichigo finished brushing, coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, Senna. I'll put my Wii away so we can play more when we come back." he suggested.

Senna knew what he meant. If one of the housekeeper enters while his Wii is out, who knows what will that person do with it. "Great idea, Ichigo. It'll be better." she nodded as she enters the bathroom, brushing her teeth and preparing for a new day with her secret crush.

Ichigo unplugged his Wii and placed them back in the box. He needed to think of how to make Senna his, but he'd have to be careful not to go too far - like his crazy-hyper friend, Keigo. The only idea Ichigo can come up with are two things: the beach or the mall - if there is one around here.

Senna came out of the bathroom, "Ichigo, you hungry?" she asked.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts, turning to Senna. "Oh... yeah."

"After breakfast, why don't we head to the beach?" Senna suggested.

Ichigo froze by her question. "_How did she know I was gonna ask her that_? _Has she been reading my thoughts_?" Scratching his head, he started nervously. "Well, uh... if you have a swimsuit." he lightly blushed, afraid to say the other word.

"Would you like to see me in my bikini, Ichigo?" she asked in a seducing voice.

Ichigo reacted, shot his head at her turning beet red, afraid he might nosebleed.

Senna giggled. "I didn't mean literally, though I do have my swimsuit with me." she moved closer to Ichigo, finishing and whispering her last words. "And all I want is you to stare at me, and not the other girls."

Ichigo froze at her last sentence, his heart pounding fast and couldn't think of a reply.

Senna moved to the drawer and grabbed some stuff for the beach. She puts them in her bagpack before she grabbed her normal outfit out for today. "I'll change here while you go change in the bathroom." she said to Ichigo as he came back to his sense.

"All right." Ichigo opens his luggage, getting his outfit for today with Senna.

Before he entered the bathroom, he called out, "Knock the door when you finished changing, okay?" Senna nodded as he entered the bathroom to change his clothes.

Senna finished changing her outfits for today and laid down on the bed. "_I can't believe I'm going to the beach with Ichigo_!" she thought, squealing happily and hugging her Mokona doll. She then forgot about her outfit for the beach, quickly opened the drawer and smiled, thought of a perfect outfit to wear to impress Ichigo.

Ichigo finished changing his clothes and got his shorts for the beach with Senna. He took out a deodorant and uses it on both his shaved armpits. He sighed, doesn't know if Senna likes him with shaved armpits or not. But duh, he looks better when his armpits are shaved. He wouldn't care what Keigo say to him about men shaving their armpits. The door was knocked as Ichigo turned to the door. "Ichigo, I'm done!" Senna called from the other side. Ichigo grabbed his casual clothes, coming out of the bathroom. When he did, he widened his eyes at her cute outfit in astonishment.

Senna was wearing a pink tanktop with a flower at the center and white skirt.

"You ready, Ichigo?" she asked sweetly.

"In a bit." he put his casual clothes in his luggage and locked it as they exited out the room, making their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. "Looks like I'm gonna pay for breakfast."

"No need for that, Ichigo." Senna showed him a card. "We're VIPs now."

Ichigo was surprised, seeing Senna is a VIP member. "How did you get it?" he asked.

"Mr. Urahara gave it to me. I can eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner for free! However, we'll have to pretend we owe them money so people won't find it suspicious."

"You just saved me from my spending." Ichigo smiled at her. He never knew Senna would back him up.

Ichigo and Senna went to the cashier as the lady with long purple hair turned to them. Ichigo was surprised to see Yoruichi working at the cashier.

"Hey, you two! Did you both enjoy your fun night?" she teased. Both Ichigo and Senna blushed, looking away. "Senna, quickly. Your card!" the tanned lady whispered before somebody finds out her VIP card. Senna looked at Ichigo with a nod as Ichigo knew what she meant. He pretended to search for his wallet as Senna secretly gave Yoruichi her VIP card. The tanned lady swiped the card and quickly give it back to Senna.

"Thanks, Yoruichi." she whispered as she took Ichigo's arm, dragging to their seats.

"W-W-Wait, Senna-" Ichigo wasn't finish looking for his credit card in an act, although it was part of Senna's plan as a VIP. Senna found her favorite seat as they stood, waiting for the waitress for their orders.

A short black-haired glasses waitress named Nanao, walked up to them. "Hello, what can I get for you two?" she asked with a smile.

Senna turned to her strawberry asking, "What drink would you like?"

"I preferred ice water." he simply answered.

"Two glasses of ice water." Senna gave Nanao their order.

"Your drinks will be here shortly." the waitress bowed down to them as she left.

"Senna, you wait here while I get my food." Ichigo said, knowing one of them had to watch their seats and belongings. Senna was about to say that, thanks to a certain strawberry roommate, he had beaten her to it.

"Okay!" she retorted cheerfully.

Ichigo went to get his breakfast, taking a dish plate and seeing lots of good food. He took a hard look at them, not knowing which to start with. It took several seconds for him to get his food: scramble eggs,  
bacons, and a small slice of pizza.

He heads back to his seat with Senna. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's your turn to watch our seat." she teased him, getting her food as Ichigo starts eating. It took a minute for Senna to get her food as Ichigo widen his eyes at her plate. Senna's food were two small slices of pizza, roast pork, bacons, and french fries.

"Can you really eat that much?" he asked, almost dropping his fork.

"Of course. I have a good appetite." she answered and began to eat her food.

Ichigo had no idea she can be one of those gluttonous people. Compare to him, he's cautious when eating too much.

"Senna, I recommend you go easy on your stomach before you burst."

Senna smiled at his concern, "It's okay, Ichigo. I know my way of eating."

The same waitress walks towards them, handing their drinks Senna had ordered, "Here are your drinks. Hope you enjoy your meal!" she bowed before leaving.

"Arigato." Ichigo thanked her, bowing his head before finishing his breakfast.

5 minutes later, they finished eating their breakfast

Ichigo drank his ice water until the last drop while Senna drinks hers with a straw. They both wiped their mouths with napkins.

"Ready to head for the beach, Ichigo?" Senna asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Senna. At least, let me use the restroom." he replied as they both exited the buffet and entered their respective bathroom.

After finishing their business, they both head back to their room and grabbed their bags, then exiting out to the lobby. Urahara spotted them with Senna's bags.

"Ah, Kurosaki~ I see you're spending more fun time with Senna~ " he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, so what?" he looked away with a scowl.

"Ichigo~ let's go!" Senna grabbed his arm, pulling away to the exit. She doesn't want to hear anymore of embarrassing things about them from the blonde man.

"W-Wait, Senna-!"

"Have a good time you two~ !" Urahara waved goodbye to them as the entrance closed. "Or should I say, have a good hot time~ " he snickered, covered by his fan.

* * *

Senna dragged her strawberry roommate to his van. Ichigo never thought she would be that eager to be on the beach. However, he still wanted to know what her swimsuit looks like. He opened the door as he unlocked the van, letting Senna throwing her bags in the backseat and set their seat belts. Ichigo starts his van and drives them to the beach.

"You know where the beach is?" he asked while driving.

"It's close."

"Tell me the way." Senna complied, directing to where the beach area she used to hang out with Yoruichi when she was young. Ichigo made his destination and found a parking spot.

However, there was nobody here but themselves.

"Senna, you can change inside my van while I wait outside." he said, taking her bag that has his storage.

" 'Kay, but no peeking!" she made a seducing, warning face at him.

Ichigo blushed at her seducing face. Who knew she can be good at it? "Tch! Like I would." he took the key out, exiting his vehicle, and waited outside for her.

Senna smirked, knowing her plan to make Ichigo hers was going well. She unzipped her bag and put on her special outfit for Ichigo.

Speaking of Ichigo, he had waited outside for about seven minutes. The sun was burning his body. And his temper. "Grr! _How much longer do I have to wait_?" Gritting his teeth until he heard the door was opened. "Finally, you're... done... " Ichigo widened his eyes at her body.

Senna wasn't wearing her skirt nor her pink tanktop, but she was covered by her sky blue buttoned up shirt, revealing the center of her red bra. He stared at her legs, not wanting to know what she wore underneath her shirt.

Senna smiled at him. "You ready?" she asked sweetly. Ichigo didn't answer but nodded. "Let's go!" she grabbed his right hand, dragging him to the beach. While dragging him, she found a perfect spot for them.

"Ichigo! This will be our spot!" she took out a large blanket from the bag and set it down.

"What makes you so energetic today, huh?" he asked with a small smile.

Senna turned to him, pointing both her index fingers with a small blush, "Well, I just wanna... have a good time... with you." she told him, half truthfully. After hearing his tragic past from Urahara, she decides to get his happiness back, but keeping that part to herself.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Senna really wants to spend some time with him. "_Is she really_... ?" he shook it off, "Uh, if that's what you want... " he said as he took off his shirt above his head. Senna flushed madly at his muscular upper body. She never thought he looks that hot - including his shaved armpits and body. He then slid his pants down - luckily he had on his black swimming trunks under them. Senna widened her eyes at his lower body. Ichigo utterly shaved his legs too. "Is there a problem?" he asked, not wanting to hear about his shaved body.

Senna responded with a smile, moving closer to him. "First of all- " Ichigo gulped. "you look better when you're shaved." He froze, bewildered by her words. " 'Cuz it makes you look young... I like it!" she playfully traced her right index finger on his chest.

Ichigo looked away, blushing, not used to being touched by her on his bare body. But she did have a point. He does look younger when he shave, unlike his crazy friend, Keigo, who positively disagrees with him.

"Ahem! Aren't you gonna... ?"

Senna knew what he meant. "Teeheehee~ All right, but remember! I want you to look at me." she began to unbutton her shirt, taking it off. Ichigo gaped and widened his eyes in disbelief, seeing her red bra with black at the edges and a red eye patch thong. He didn't expect to see her in THAT outfit before his eyes, and was about to nosebleed. Her half naked body was awesome, including her nice breasts size like he wants to massage them from behind and lick her nipples. Her nice hotspot was covered by her eye patch thong seems to be the only spot he was interested in, wanting to lick it with his tongue. Her waist seems perfect to wrap around and be lifted. Her legs are absolutely nice to wrapped around his hip. He thinks her body might be soft and smooth. He would NOT imagine what his dad would say about her.

The only question Ichigo has on his mind was this. Who would wear an eye patch thong in a beach like this! ? The good thing was, it's just the two of them alone. He would be jealous if there were some random guys seeing Senna wearing the forbidden garment. If he had taken Senna with his family during their beach day, he would not imagine what they will say about Senna with that eye patch thong. On the other hand, Ichigo found it really... attractive, captivating, and very... sexy of Senna... to him that is.

Senna put her sky blue shirt in her bag while Ichigo kept his eyes on her butt. Her red eye patch thong that shows off her butt in a so naughty revealing way, that blood bursted right out of his nose. He tried to wipe it off, but failed. Who'da thought Senna, who was his secret lover, had a good body shape. When Senna saw blood on his face, she widened her eyes and quickly took out a pack of tissues from her bag.

"Ichigo, you okay?" she asked worriedly, wiping the blood off his nose.

"I-I-I'm alright, Senna." he stuttered, seeing her half naked body and her cups moving close to him as his face reddens. Senna knew this would happen. Ichigo nosebleed by her special outfit, she knew he would like her revealing body, and it was for him only. Her bikini outfit plan went well, showing part of her feelings to him. Her bikini surprise was a success! She finished wiping the blood off his nose. "Ready to have some fun, strawberry?" she asked sweetly.

Ichigo couldn't reply but nod as Senna grabbed his hand and ran off to the waves, stopping in their tracks.

"Like the air?" Ichigo looked at her and nodded.

They both felt the cool air and the waves moving back and forth against their legs. He remembered the good days he went to the beach with his family when he was young, but being with Senna really changes his mood.

"Ichigo!" she called him as Ichigo turned to her.

"ACK! !" Senna pushed him to the waves with a splash, surfacing his upper body and yelling her name.

"SENNA! !"

She was bursting in laughter, "I can't believe you fell for that!" she splashed more water at him, making him more saturate. Ichigo's face got even more wet; shutting his eyes before the sea water hits them. He got up, walked towards her from behind.

"Senna, what happens if someone steps behind you?" he asked.

Senna faced him and blinked, "Um... I don't know."

Ichigo opened his eyes and puts his hands on her shoulders from behind, "I'D DO THIS AND TAKE YOU WITH ME! !" he fell forward along with Senna as they made a loud splash.

Senna was the first to surface, coughing and spitting out the sea water. "ICHIGO, YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW SEA WATER IS BAD FOR YOUR LUNGS!" she yelled as Ichigo shot his head out of the water.

"I know, but that's payback!" From underwater, he took her right hand and dragged her out of the wave before releasing it. He was starting to feel concern about the sea water - if it had gotten to her throat. His face saddened a little. "S-Senna, I didn't mean to go that far. Sorry." he looked away, not wanting her to feel any shame, but he sees her like she's in the wave looking for something. "Something wrong, Senna?"

She turned to him, looking a bit sad and upset. "I think... I lost my ribbon."

"_Oh crap_!" Ichigo was shocked. It was his fault that he got her ribbon lost. What was he thinking! He needs to think of something fast to fix this... but how? He walked to her and patted her right shoulder. "I'm, uh, sorry about your ribbon. I'll make it up to you by getting you a new one." he said truthfully.

Senna can see in his eyes that he wasn't lying... and that she can trust him.

"Alright, but you're paying for it!" they walked to their stuff, sitting down and watching the waves.

Ichigo spoke, asking her, "Is there a gift shop in that hotel?"

Senna looked at him, answering "Yeah, if they still have ribbons in stock."

They continued to watch the waves while Ichigo couldn't help himself but stare at her bare body, especially her cups. Senna laid down on the blanket, closing her eyes and feeling the wind blowing her hair to dry them off. Ichigo quickly snapped out, controlling his hormone, but couldn't help as he stares at her nice legs up to her cups again.

Senna stretched her arms and legs as she stood, "I think we should head back." she said, grabbing her things while Ichigo did the same.

"Uh... Yeah. And as I've said, I'll buy you a new ribbon." he said, holding one of Senna's bag.

"That's nice of you." She smiled, walking to him.

What Senna forgot about, was the blanket she didn't pack. She accidentally tripped over it and fell on Ichigo as they both went down. Ichigo was about to say "Ow" but felt something soft on his lips and saw what it was. He opened his eyes and froze, seeing Senna's lips on his! Senna couldn't believe it herself either. That she tripped by accident and kissed the guy she likes, plus her hands were on his shoulders. Sure, she really wanted to kiss him- But NOT like this! Ichigo felt her cups were pressed against his chest as his face turned red. Senna couldn't think but feel that his lips were soft. Without thinking, she slowly closed her eyes and deepened her kiss on Ichigo, moving her hands to his cheeks. Ichigo doesn't know what she's doing, but somehow, he's kissing her back as his arms were wrapped around on her back. His right arm is on her upper back while the other is on her lower back. They've been kissing for about a minute as Senna opened her eyes slowly, pulling back. Ichigo didn't know how good it felt... to be kissed by the girl he likes, but has only known her for about two days - including today.

"Um, Ichigo... ?" she whispered sheepishly, her face flushed in embarrassment for some odd reason. "What's touching my thigh?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion by her question until he finally realizes it. They both immediately stood up as Ichigo covered his hands between his legs. They both looked away with deep blush in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, Senna!" he stuttered. "I-I-I didn't mean to do anything like that, honest!" his face blushed even more and he stepped away from the blanket.

Senna's face reddens, dusted the sands off the blanket, then puts it in her bag. "Um... Accident happens, I guess." They both remained silent, walking back to the parking lot after the awkward incident.

Ichigo took out his key and opened the door, but stopped, "W-Would you like to change first?" he offered.

Senna slightly nodded as Ichigo opened the backdoor, letting her in. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Got it." Ichigo replied in a low tone as he closed the door. He then gripped his hair in frustration and embarrassment. "_WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING_! ?" he scolded himself in his mind, gritting his teeth. "_I JUST HAD TO HAVE A BONER_! ! _AND IN BROAD DAYLIGHT, TOO_! ? _JUST GREAT_! !_ TODAY'S TOTALLY NOT MY DAY_! !"

The good thing was, he got his first kiss as he put on his clothes on before driving.

Senna's heart was pounding from the incident... How she got her first kiss by accident. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She felt a bit happy that she actually kissed him. Except for the other part which was really embarrassing. She decided to change her bikini later, grabbing her normal clothes from her bag and wore them over her bikini.

She finished and opened the door, "You can drive now, Ichigo." she got out of the backseat as Ichigo opened the door to his driver seat, entering his key to start the engine. Senna closed the backdoor and quickly moved to the passenger seat next to Ichigo as he drove them back to the hotel.

While driving back, and after their first beach day, the two remained completely silent.

End of chapter 3


	4. New Ribbon, Pleasure, Dinner

**This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!**

**I will upload more next week.**

**Chapter 4: New Ribbon / Pleasure / Dinner**

After what happened during the beach incident, they've been quiet ever since then. Ichigo arrived at the hotel, parking his van while they sat there.

"S-Senna, let's not tell anyone about what happened earlier, all right?" he asked nervously, still feeling embarrassed from before.

Senna was looking away, trying not to make any eye contact with him - what with the way she kiss him by accident. "S-Sure." she replied in a low tone as she grabbed her bags.

They got out of Ichigo's van, walking silently and entering the hotel's entrance until Urahara spotted them. He was quite curious about their hot time that he mentioned earlier.

"Ah~ Kurosaki, did you have a good time with Senna~ ?" he asked cheerfully behind his fan. And by good time, he meant "hot time," in his definition.

Ichigo and Senna were quiet and were madly flushed by his word good time.

Urahara noticed something peculiar about their silence, and the red marks on their faces. He was right, they were having a good time, but decides to keep it to himself.

"May I have a word you, Kurosaki?" he asked, a little sternly.

Ichigo sighed before turning to Senna. "Senna, you head back first while I chat with Urahara."

Senna slightly nodded as she left, heading to their room quietly. Ichigo walked to the desk with Urahara.

Urahara grinned behind his fan, asking. "Have you seen her body?" he whispered. Ichigo looked away with a blush, not wanting to answer the blonde man. "Hmm~ I'll take it as a "_You bet_! _I love_~ _her body_~ " " he playfully teased. Ichigo blushed, still looking away. "I'm just kidding, Kurosaki. Now~ tell me all the details~ but I won't tell your dad about this." he added.

Ichigo's heart pounded, feeling some sort of regret about this. "Well, you see... " he moved to Urahara's ear, explaining him about the entire day - including _that_ part.

Urahara heard everything from the poor carrot-top, widening his eyes about the accident part as they pulled back apart.

"Come on, Kurosaki~ You think Senna's not gonna like you if you did that~ " he pointed.

"It was an accident!" he looked around to see if anyone's around before continuing. "Senna tripped first, then I accidentally did it in front of her!" he whispered.

"Well, that's for a beginner. Just when it comes to misunderstandings. Accident happens all the time... well... just usually not the other way around. You should make it up to Senna and see if she likes you back." Urahara suggested.

Ichigo stared at the blonde, " ... But.. I'm afraid."

Urahara looked at him in shock, hearing Ichigo's sudden reply. "Ichigo, that's unlike you. Do you know anything that'll make it up for Senna?"

Ichigo remembered about the ribbon that Senna lost - no thanks to him. "Well, I was going to buy a new ribbon for Senna since... I'm the one who lost it." he answered, looking away, slightly guilty.

"Ah~ There's a gift shop next to the buffet. They still have ribbons there." Urahara answered.

"I should be heading there now. I didn't mean to bother you." Ichigo said, grabbing Senna's bag he was borrowing.

"No, no, I'm fine with it. Hope your compensation works!" the blonde cheered before the orange-haired man left.

Ichigo went to the gift shop, seeing if there's a new ribbon for Senna. He found the ribbon stock, all in different colors. Then, a thought came to his mind. "_Crap_, _I don't know what color Senna likes_!" he shouted in his thought. Ichigo remembered Senna was wearing a red bikini - including her red eye patch thong - that came to his mind. He figured it might be Senna's favorite color. He chose a red ribbon as he went to the cashier.

"I'd like to buy this."

The cashier saw the ribbon and a smile grew on her face, "A present for your girlfriend?" she asked nicely.

Ichigo blushed at her question. "N-Not quite." he reached his left hand to his pocket, taking out his wallet.

"Would you like it gift-wrapped?" she asked nicely again.

"N-No, thank you." he retorted and paid the ribbon.

The cashier puts the ribbon in a small package, gave it to Ichigo and his change, "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Ichigo put the small package in his pocket, heading back to the room and give Senna her new ribbon - if she likes the new color he picked. He had to admit about Senna's bikini - she looks stunning and beautiful! His heart beats, afraid what Senna will say about her new ribbon. That is, if she won't accept his gift and apology for the accident. He made his way to the door as he took out his key, opened it and enters the room.

"Hey, Senna- " When he saw the room, she wasn't there. He was sure she had headed to their room, but he suddenly heard a moan coming from the bathroom. His heart pounds suddenly, and saw the door was wide opened. He carefully hid himself by the doorway corner, and widened his eyes, seeing... Senna moaning inside the bathroom, fingering herself in the bathtub... in her bikini and calling his name! ?

(**Let's move back a little bit before Ichigo made his way to the gift shop**)

Senna slightly nodded as she left, heading to their room quietly, leaving Ichigo to chat with Urahara.

Her face was still beet red from the accident - no thanks to her secret lover who didn't know until they were done making out. She took out her key and opened the door as she entered. She threw her bag above the pillow and laid down on the bed, exhaling and stares up at the ceiling. She loves the way Ichigo shaved his body, though he does look younger and better, but she did kiss him. She began to imagine how her wedding will be with Ichigo, along with his family and friends... then having a child. Senna smiled at that image.

She suddenly felt the same tingling sensation on her thigh that Ichigo accidentally touched after their first kiss. She massaged that same spot... but never felt Ichigo's manhood before. She felt the warm urge and bolted to the bathroom, slowly stripping her clothes - leaving her red eye patch thong and red bra with black at the edges and placing them on the counter by the sink. She stares at the mirror, seeing her own reflection of her half-naked body. She thought that it was a great idea to show Ichigo her bikini and some part of her feelings. Somehow, Senna's right hand made its way to touch her right breast, massaging it.

"Hah~ " she moaned as her other hand was on her left breast. "Ahh~ Ichigo~ " she called his name softly, imagining him massaging her with his hands. "Aaah~ Aaah~ " she looked back, moving back a bit and sat on the bathtub, continuing to massage herself. "Oh~ Ichigo~ " For several seconds, her right hand left to rub her red eye patch thong and fingering her hotspot. "Aahh~ Aahh~ Oh yeah, Ichigo~ " she moaned as she slid her red eye patch thong off to her mid thighs and continued to finger her womanhood. Her left hand went under her bra and played with her left nipple. "Ahh~ Ahh~ Ichigo~ !"

(**back to the current part**)

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, seeing Senna in that position - except he couldn't see her clit - and moaning his name. He couldn't help himself, staring at her half naked body, pleasuring herself and imagining him pleasuring her.

He quickly hid back into the corner, slowly opening the door to prevent being caught. Luckily, he managed to escape, slowly shutting the door while his heart was beating fast. He sat on the ground, leaning against the door, his eyes are twitching at the most AWESOME scene he'd ever saw before.

"_Senna_... _is fantasizing about ME_! ! ? ?" he mentally shouted. He suddenly felt his erection harden. "_Hey_! _No, no, no, no_! _I'm not that kind of a person_!" he slaps his face to erase any dirty and perverted thoughts as his harden stops. He took a breath, "_Okay... I need to stay calm and not ask her about this_." While Ichigo was thinking, he couldn't imagine if she did that in his house while his crazy dad was there, spying. If he had caught his dad spying on their lovemaking time, he'll knock him out cold for a week... or into a coma if necessary! But... there was one question he has in mind...

How will he confess to Senna when he just saw her pleasuring herself?

Senna kept fingering her tight spot and massaging her left nipple, still moaning and fantasizing about Ichigo pleasuring her. Her womanhood was already wet, dripping lots of her wet juices. Senna moved to laid down on her back; she was starting to reach her peak.

"Ahh~ ! Ichigo~ ! Ahn~ Yeah~ ! More~ !" With a few seconds passing by, Senna raises both her legs up and squirts her juice out of her pussy with a loud moan of pleasure.

Ichigo heard her low moan from behind the door as his heart's pounding fast at it, knowing she might be done. "_Oh man_... " he facepalmed, sighing, then chuckled. "_I am so glad she has a crush on me_."

Senna winded as she pulled back her right hand, seeing her juice glistering on her fingers. She licks her fingers, noticing how sweet it tasted. She imagined if it was Ichigo's instead. She would love to taste his - if she can make him hers somehow. Deciding to take a quick shower, she carefully got up, took off her bikini and puts them on the toilet lid. She pulled the curtain and turned on the shower, with a bit of warm water on her skin.

Ichigo heard the water running, figuring she was taking a shower. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Glad she didn't see me." he took out his key, opening the door and entering their room again. He closed the door and sat on the bed, waiting for Senna to accept his gift.

Senna was humming as she turned off the shower, moving the curtain back and stepping out of the bathtub. She got a new dried towel from the towel rack and dried herself. Then she realized she forgot her undergarments before pleasuring herself. She wrapped the towel around her body and took a peek at the doorway to see if Ichigo was out there. When she did, she widened her eyes in disbelief and saw Ichigo was taking a nap, facing the drawer.

"This is gonna be tough." she muttered.

She carefully, quietly tippy toeing her way to the drawer to get her undergarments and head back to change - without letting him seeing her naked - supposedly before marriage, but except the bikini part. Though, she really wants to show him her body, but thanks to Yoruichi's advice, she'll have to wait for the right time. Senna suddenly froze in her tracks and had a strong question in her mind. "_Wait a minute_... ! _If Ichigo's here_... _does that mean_... _he saw me_... _pleasuring myself_... ! ?" A small sweatdrop fell from her right cheek, shivering of her embarrassment if Ichigo saw her like that.

The sleeping Ichigo begins to stir as Senna starts to panic. Ichigo rolled over to the opposite way, facing Senna, still sleeping. Senna was startled and shivered, doesn't know what to do in this pinch. She slowly began to make her way to her drawer before he wakes up. She stops and saw Ichigo starting to rouse.

"_Oh no_! _He's waking up_! _What should I do_! ?_ I can't let him see me like this_!" she panicked, standing there, clueless.

Ichigo slowly sat up and saw Senna wrapped in a towel. He looks at her with drowsy eyes as Senna stood there, shaking but couldn't predict his reaction. He gave one last sleepy stare and fell back to bed.

"Weird dream." he muttered before going back to sleep.

"Huh?" Senna was confused with the way he reacted, but sighed in relief. "He must be still asleep." she said as she made her way to the drawer and got what she accomplished and head back to the bathroom to change. She closed the door and sat on the floor, leaning her back against the door. She panted heavily, thought she might scream her heart out if Ichigo wakes up in that situation. "_That was scary_." she said to herself as she unwrapped the towel, putting it back on the towel rack. She got dressed and opened the door, seeing Ichigo who was still asleep. She sat on the bed and laid next to him, "_I might take a nap as well_." she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's left arm, resting her head on his back. "Ichigo... I hope we'll be together." she whispered before going to sleep with her secret crush.

3pm

Ichigo woke up and felt two arms wrapping his left arm from behind. He slowly sat up and saw his sleeping beauty, sleeping next to him without her ribbon. He smiled at her sleeping form, recalling how beautiful she was without her ribbon.

He checked his pocket, knowing her new ribbon was still safe, but decides to wait until she wakes up.

He took the sheet and covered Senna by her shoulder, to prevent her from catching a cold. He checked the time 'cause he didn't know how long he slept. He went to his luggage and got his Wii out to kill time. After setting it up, he took out his Kamen Rider - Climax Heroes W and put the CD in his Wii.

5pm

Senna woke up and felt her body was warm. She looked and saw she was covered by the sheet, and Ichigo playing his Wii, sitting on the bottom edge of the bed. She sat up, stretching her arms. Then she heard a crunch. She slowly crawl her way to Ichigo and saw him eating one of her chips she brought. A tiny bit of anger consumed her. She didn't get to eat one yet! Well... she still has a lot in Ichigo's car. She slowly snaked her arms around Ichigo's neck from behind.

Ichigo jumped and saw Senna was awake, hugging him from behind. "S-Senna?"

"Eating my chips without my permission, huh?" she asked sweetly, almost sounding hoarse.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "You almost scared the crap out of me." he said, and saw his Rider died. "Thanks a lot, Senna." he pouted in an act with small smile.

"Gimme my chips!" Senna demanded in a childish tone.

"Here. I only ate a little bit." Ichigo said, handing her UTZ BBQ as Senna took the bag, took out a chip and bit one.

"Never take it without my permission... Strawberry!" she said in an angry, teasing tone.

"I was hungry, and I didn't steal it. And there's more in my van. _Thanks to my cute roommate_." he said, except the last part. He got up and took out his disc before shutting off his Wii as he put the disc back in the case. "What a game. I'll let my Wii take a break." he stretched his arms in the air before putting his controls next to the game system.

Senna finished eating her chips as she folds it into a small square, and place it back inside the bag.

"Ah~ That was tasty!" she sat back on bed, and have a chat with her strawberry. "So Ichigo, tell me more about yourself. Any siblings?"

Ichigo laid down on the bed, answering his lovely roommate. "I've got two younger twin sisters. They're both 16 in Karakura High. I haven't seen them for a week during my vacation." he honestly answered.

(A/N: Ichigo and Senna are at the same age.)

Senna obviously knew he's the older of his siblings, but wondered what his sisters look like. She smiled, "I would love to meet them. Plus, I've always wanted younger siblings." she replied, laid down on her belly, facing him while swinging her legs back and forth.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. It's like Senna really wants to live with him, though he needs to think of a way to confess and ask her to live with him. Before he could say something about it, their stomachs growled loudly. They looked away with red blushes on their faces in embarrassment. Twice!

"D-Didn't you ate that bag of chips a second ago?" Ichigo asked.

"Well... it wasn't enough. You did share half of it with me." Senna answered, still red.

Ichigo didn't know if this was the right time to ask her this, but decided to say it. "W-Would you like to have dinner with... me? L-like... um, right now?" he shyly asked.

Senna had this feeling... the way Ichigo asked her... Surely, he must have feelings for her!

She smiled, "An early dinner, huh? It's my first time with another person." she blushed.

Ichigo chuckled lightly, "Same here." he got up and covered his Wii in a plastic wrapper. "Maybe I should give it to her during dinner." he thought before turning to her. "Let's go."

" 'Kay!" she replied cheerfully, grabbing her VIP card and stuffing it in her pocket.

They both headed to the cafeteria and saw several people who were also having dinner. They saw Urahara who was now a cashier - taking Yoruichi's place - as he noticed them.

"Ah~ Why if it isn't the Kurosaki lovers~ " he said in a cheerful tone.

They both blushed at his sentence as they walked up to the blonde.

"Is dinner served yet?" Senna asked.

"Yes, it is~ Except some weren't prepared. It'll take some time." Urahara answered as he cleared his throat in an act. "Ahem!"

Senna knew what the blonde meant. She secretly took out her VIP card, giving it to Urahara. The blonde man swiped it, then returned it to her. Senna held Ichigo's hand, taking him to her favorite seat, again.

This time, the waitress was different. Her name tag says Isane. "Hello, and what can I get for you two?" she asked nicely.

"Two ice water, please." Senna ordered her drinks.

"Your drinks will arrive shortly." Isane bowed before leaving.

"Ichigo, this time you're watching our seat." Senna said.

"Go ahead." Ichigo replied as Senna made her way to get her dinner.

It didn't take long for Senna to get her dinner. She came back with some good food on her plate: some french fries, two small size garlic bread, and two small slices of pizza.

"You should get some before they get cold." she said, taking her seat.

"Hey, you're the one who was getting the food first." Ichigo pouted in an act before getting his.

Minutes later, Ichigo came back with roast pork, buffalo wings, 4 rolls of plain sushi, and a small slice of pizza.

"Having metabolism, aren't you, Ichigo?" Senna asked, taking a bite on her sliced pizza.

"We didn't have lunch when we were taking our nap." Ichigo pointed, taking his seat as he starts to eat.

"Say, Ichigo. What's your house like?" Senna curiously asked, munching on her fries.

Before Ichigo can answer, he swallowed his food before speaking. "It's like a clinic."

"So... your dad owns it?"

"Yep, and my sisters are helping him out, too. It's part of my house next door."

"I bet they missed you a lot when you were with your friends." Senna said, slicing her garlic bread with a knife before eating it.

"You wouldn't imagine my dad though." Ichigo mumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

Senna finished her plate as she got up. "I'm getting more. Be right back!" she said sweetly.

While Ichigo waited for her to return, he sliced a roast pork with a knife before eating it. Before he forget something, he remembered about the ribbon he purchased.

"Should I give it to her now?"

Senna came back with more food on her plate: two fried chicken drumsticks, six boneless spare ribs, 2 garlic bread, 3 rolls of plain sushi above the garlic bread, and some french fries.

"You're still hungry?" Ichigo asked, surprise.

"Well, like what you said. We didn't eat lunch today." Senna simply answered, taking her seat.

Ichigo chuckled lightly, "True." he drank his ice water before finishing his plate. "I'll go get some more." he got up and head off.

Senna took a bite of her plain sushi, wondering how she'll stay with Ichigo before he leaves the hotel. Though she didn't want to hear his refusal, she was afraid that she won't be able to see his family nor his friends.

She took a deep breath and sighed, not wanting to imagine the premonition. "I wonder what he'll say after hearing my confession?" she thought.

Ichigo came back along with some food: 2 garlic bread, four BBQ chicken, and 3 rolls of teriyaki chicken sushi above the garlic bread.

"After this, I'm gonna be full." he commented.

Senna giggled, "That explains why we're having an early dinner." she smiled, continuing to eat her boneless spare ribs.

"You should try my sister's cooking."

"Your sister can cook?" Senna found it surprising.

"Yeah. Well... she's taking my mom's place. She does all the cleaning, cooking, and laundrying."

"Well... if I stayed with you, I would like to help with her role as a big sister." Senna replied with a smile.

"While you're at it, you better watch out for my dad. He can be strict sometimes." Ichigo warned her as Senna giggled.

Soon, they finished their dinner, wiping their mouths clean and finishing their glasses of ice water until the last drop.

"Aaahh~ That was tasty~ " Senna said, standing up as she took out an Ice Breaker container from her pocket. She took a small mint in her mouth and gave one for Ichigo.

"You said it. I'm stuffed." Ichigo added, getting up as well, putting the mint in his mouth.

They exited the buffet and headed back to their room.

In the hallway

"Ichigo, have you brought any other Wii games with you?" Senna asked.

"I think I did. I'll search for them soon." he replied as they found their room.

Ichigo took out his key, opening it and they entered the room.

Senna jumped on the bed and laid there, feeling tired and heavy after eating all the food. "Ahh~ Today was great!" she sat up, "Ichigo, I really enjoy eating dinner with you!" she praised.

Ichigo closed the door and replayed Senna's words. He lightly blushed at her comment, scratching his left cheek.

"Eheehee... Stop making me nervous."

Then, Senna remembered something about earlier that she had nearly forgot. "Say Ichigo, have you got my new ribbon yet?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow. Ichigo widened his eyes in realization.

Shoot! Ichigo had forgotten about it during dinner! He knew now was a good time to give it to her.

"Oh, right." He sat on bed next to her, getting the small package from his pocket. He took it out, showing it to his secret crush. "Here, as promised."

Senna took the package, taking the red ribbon out and gasped lightly, widening her eyes at it.

Ichigo looked away, afraid to see or hear her reaction. "Well... uh, I didn't know what is your favorite color. I-I thought, uh, your, uh... the color red in your... bikini... matches you." he stuttered until he felt her arms around him and fell on the bed together.

"ARIGATO ICHIGO~ ! !" Senna thanked him loudly, hugging him with pleasure. Then, without thinking, she cupped her hands on his face and gave him a kiss.

Ichigo widened his eyes at her response, but liking the way she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back to pulled her closer. Senna moved her lips against Ichigo's until she slipped her tongue out on his lips, begging for entrance. Ichigo granted her entrance as they played with their tongues, mixing their minty breath. Senna moaned in her mouth, liking the way she kissed him and the way her secret lover was kissing her back. Soon, they pulled back for some air. They looked at each other in their eyes. Ichigo thought he detected lust in her eyes.

"Ichigo, arigato." she thanked him again, smiling at him.

Ichigo smiled back. "No problem. This is my gift as a compensation for losing your ribbon." he said.

Senna giggled, "You got the right color, Ichigo. Red suits me." she replied, rubbing his nose with hers, then peck his lips for a bit before pulling back. "Um... Ichigo... C-Can I ask you something?" she asked sheepishly.

"Name it."

Senna madly blushed, afraid to ask him this very important one. But she has made up her mind!

"I-Is it all right if... I can... stay with you... in your... house?"

Ichigo froze, widening his eyes. He had never thought Senna would made the first move. But to ask him if she could live with him... He was going to ask the same thing! Too bad she had beaten him to it.

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Senna widened her eyes as she closed 'em, kissing him back. However, this one was very special. Senna caressed her right hand on his orange hair while her left on his scruff. They've been kissing for like five minutes or less until they pulled back.

"So is that... a yes?" she asked, smiling at him.

"You bet." he answered as they both sat up.

Senna took a look at her new ribbon before putting it back in the small package. "I'll wear it in the morning."

"I want you to wear it now, though it is getting late." he got up and head to his luggage. "I'll wash up before we can play, all right?"

Senna smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Ichigo got his clothes for the night from his luggage as he entered the bathroom, closing the door. Senna fell backwards on the bed, grabbing her black Mokona doll and hugging it. "I finally said it! I'm gonna stay with Ichigo!" she cried happily, rolling on the bed side-to-side, squealing. "You hear that, Mokona? We're gonna be a family!" she said to her doll, imagining their wedding and their child.

Ichigo heard everything from behind the closed door, pressing his right ear against it. He smiled to himself, readying for the night. "Now... how the hell am I gonna explain this to my dad?" he questioned himself and stepping into the tub, pulling the curtain and turning on the shower. While the showering water was cleansing his body, he imagined himself with Senna in their wedding with his family and friends, - except his prattlish friend Keigo - congratulating him along with his wife.

Senna reads her Maid-Sama manga to kill time until Ichigo finished. However, she has to find the right way to confess how she truly feels about Ichigo. She placed the manga on the nightstand as she stretched her arms and legs, then laid on the bed.

"I've never had this great day before... I guess fate really has brought us together." she smiled.

The bathroom door was heard opened, and out came Ichigo in his tanktop and shorts. "Hey, Senna. You should bath, too." he said, opening his luggage.

Senna turned to him, "I've already did. At least let me change before we start." she got up to her drawer, getting her clothes for the night.

"Okay. While you're at it, I'll search for my other games."

" 'Kay~ !" Senna entered the bathroom, closing the door.

Ichigo looked through his luggage and saw a CD album. He took it out and closed the luggage, opening the album to see if it were his Wii games. When he opens it, it turns out it really was his Wii games album. He walked to the bed, sitting on it to see which games Senna likes.

The door was heard opened as Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing Senna in her black tank top and her black short shorts. He could see her red bra strap by her right shoulder through the tank top. He's in heaven!

"Like what you see, Ichigo?" Senna asked, smiling at him, putting her clothes above his luggage.

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh man~ Shoot me."

Senna pointed her index finger in a gun on his forehead, "Bang~ ! So strawberry~ what games do you have?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Well, let's see." Ichigo opened the CD album that contains his Wii games, and a few Xbox 360 games.

"You have an Xbox 360?" she noticed.

"Yeah, although I didn't bring it along with me."

Senna shook her head, "Nah. It's alright." she scanned his games until she saw Final Fantasy XIII in his album.

"Oh~ I've always wanted to play this!"

"You're a big fan of Final Fantasy?"

"Only the thirteenth. I love the scenes! They look so real~ !"

"Same here! Even the monsters too!" Ichigo replied as he took out Super Smash Bro. Brawl from the album and took out his Kamen Rider disc, replacing it with Brawl in his Wii.

Soon, they began playing Brawl while Senna was having a little difficult time against Ichigo. In the first round, Ichigo picked Ike and Senna chose Lucario; Senna found it hard, fighting Ike with his heavy sword until Ike sent her character flying in a homerun style!

The second round, Senna chose Kirby - cute! - and Ichigo chose Donkey Kong; This time, she was having a tough time against the bulky ape until Ichigo uses DK's head on Kirby in a pit trap. Senna couldn't find a way to escape while Ichigo was charging DK's punch until he sent Kirby into the sky through space.

"Ichigo, you meanie!" she pouted, lightly hitting him.

"Senna, you have a long way to beat me!"

"I wonder how your friends ever beat you." Senna curiously wondered.

Ichigo got up and turned off his Wii, "We'll play more tomorrow." he unplugged his Wii and puts them back in the box, leaving his Brawl disc inside the system before storing it inside his luggage.

Senna laid on the bed, "Well, today was fun. I really enjoy it. With you." she turned off the lamplight on her side.

Ichigo smiled as he zips up his luggage then laid on the bed next to his secret lover. She pulls the sheet up by their waists as Ichigo turned off the lamplight on his side, leaving the moonlight lit inside the room.

Senna faced him as Ichigo pulled the sheet up by their shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo waist while she moved her bare legs on her secret lover's legs. At the moment, Ichigo was starting to like it.

"Night, Ichigo." she kissed him on the lips.

"Night, Senna." he kissed her back as they held each other close, and went to sleep.

End of chapter 4


	5. Nightmare Comfort

**Chapter 5: Nightmare Comfort**

Late at night, Ichigo was groaning in his sleep, remembering the time when he was young with his mother. He was a happy child at that age and full of enthusiasm - not to mention he had a bright smile on his face. His mother, Masaki Kurosaki, was beautiful and caring of her children - including Isshin. He never saw her showed any other emotions, not even once - just her smiling face.

However, that wasn't the point. He was actually dreaming about the day his mother died 15 years ago.

That night, a 5-year-old Ichigo and his mother left the market, carrying some groceries for dinner. Little Ichigo had to help his mom hold two bags while Masaki held two bags of her own. They were on their way home, walking quietly.

"Ichigo, arigato (thank you) for helping me carrying the bags." Masaki turned to her son, smiling. Little Ichigo just smile back at his mom.

They were close to their home when they saw a car driving towards them at a fast speed. Masaki dropped the bags and quickly defended her son as the car immediately stops in front of them. Both defenseless mother and child looked at the car, the former thinking it might be a drunk driver, as they quickly grabbed their bags and head out. The car suddenly opened as Masaki and little Ichigo stopped in their tracks.

The figure stepped out of the car and glared at the mother and child. He had a scary face with a white headband on his head, plus a long sky blue hair. He had some green markings on the side of his eyes. He seems to be a high schooler - perhaps a junior or senior. He shot his head at the mother and child. Little Ichigo moved behind his mother, feeling scared.

"HEY, YOU!" the blue-haired teen called in an intimidating tone.

Little Ichigo was frightened, tightening his hand on his mom's dress.

"C-Can I help you?" she asked, almost shivered.

"Give me yer money, woman!" he demanded loudly.

Masaki suddenly knew what of this guy's intentions. He could be one of those high schoolers that keep stealing people's money during nights, then kills them if they refused. She was afraid if she refused, he might kill her son.

"Uh, sorry but, I'm kinda short on money." she answered in a low tone, her hands were trembling faintly.

The blue-haired teen walks up to the woman, fiercely grabbing her collar in a tight grip, "YER FUCKING LYING! !" he yelled at her. Masaki dropped her bags on the ground, trying to break free from his teenager's strength. "GIVE ME YA MONEY AND I'LL FUCKING SPARE YA! !" The teen began choking her neck, brutally gripping them. Masaki's eyes bulged at the force.

Little Ichigo was scared, but couldn't let nor see his mom suffer. He raised his tiny fists up, tightening them and charging towards the strangler.

"GAAAHHH! !" he cried and headbutted the teen's abdomen, causing the guy to release his grips. Masaki fell down on her knees. The strangler fell backwards, landed on his truck, then fell onto the ground. "Kaa-san!" he turned his fallen mother, who was coughing for some air. "Kaa-san!" he called her again.

"I-Ichigo... run!" she pleaded to him before the worst case scenario.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

Masaki saw the guy standing up, pulling out a dagger with a small skull mark from his pocket. She widened her eyes, seeing the weapon, knowing this heartless, brutal teenager's next move.

The angry blue-haired teen turned and, determined to get his payback from the brat, slowly walked towards the orange-haired boy. He aimed his blade at the boy as little Ichigo turned to the guy.

***STAB! !* *SPLAT! !***

Little Ichigo shuts his eyes, but didn't feel any pain. He opens his eyes and looked up in shock as tears begins to fall.

His mother was pierced right before his eyes. Blood was around her dress. The guy pulled his dagger back as more blood pour out of Masaki's body and fell onto the ground. Shakened, little Ichigo walked to his fallen mother.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" he called her, shaking her body, calling her over and over again, in hopes of bringing his mom back.

The armed teenager spits on the ground before aiming his blade in attempt to kill the brat, "Damn, that fucking whore!"

"HEY, YOU! !" a voice yelled. The armed teenager turned to his left, seeing a black-haired man with a face that spells pure anger. It was Isshin coming to the rescue, along with little Tatsuki and her dad, but they were too late.

"Damn it!" he cursed, running back to his car and starts the engine. He quickly drove himself out of the area.

Heavy rain began to fall as the rescuers dashes to the killer. Isshin looked at his fallen wife. Little Ichigo couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"Ichigo... " little Tatsuki sadly looked at her dear friend.

"M-Masaki... " Isshin lifted up his wife's neck.

Masaki slowly opened her eyes, seeing her husband eye-to-eye. "I... Isshi... in." she weakly spoke, her eyes were duller in a second.

"Masaki! Hang in there! We'll take you to the hospital!"

"Is...hin... " she called him again as she slowly raised her right hand and pulled his head to her. Isshin moved his left ear to her, "P... Plea... se... t-tr... ain... Ic...hi... go... " she whispered weakly. Isshin pulled his head up, trembling in fear at this premonition.

"Kaa-san! Don't die!" little Ichigo begged, tears keeps plumping down.

Masaki slowly turned to her crying son, "Ichigo... " she reached her left hand to her son's face. Touching his right cheek as little Ichigo grasps her hand, still sobbing.

"K-Kaa-san!"

Masaki gave him her last smile before closing her eyes.

"KAA-SAN! MASAKI! MRS. KUROSAKI!" everyone cried out her name.

Her right hand slips down from her son's hands and hit the ground. Her smile stops. And so did her heart. Ichigo's tears pours out even more. He shuts his eyes to prevent them from coming out, but they were slipping through 'em. He felt hatred consuming him; he wanted to avenge his mother's death. His face is now turning into a scowl with hate.

He shot his face at the falling raindrops, calling his mother, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"KAAAAAAAAA-SSAAAAANNNNNN! ! ! !"

* * *

"Ichigo... Ichigo! Ichigo!" Senna called his name, shaking him.

Ichigo woke up with hot tears in his eyes and sweats. He quickly sat up, panting desperately from that tragic day. Wiping his sweats from his forehead and his tears.

"Ichigo, you okay?" Senna asked with concern. She was worried about him since he woke her up with his groaning. She thought he was having a nightmare. Turning on the light and she sees him stirring.

Ichigo slightly nodded, "Give me a minute." he got out of the bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

Senna just sat there, worrying about him. She wanted to be there to support him. But how... ?

Ichigo turned the faucet and splashed the water on his face. Turning the faucet off before staring at his reflection.

"_Shit_... _That day was too hard for me to bear_." he said to himself, grabbing a small towel to wipe his face. He put it back on the towel racket before going back to bed. When he got out, he saw the time was 2:30 am. He sighed and saw Senna was awake as she turned to him.

"Ichigo?"

"Sorry. Did I make you worry?" he sat on the bed, laying next to his secret crush.

"Well, a little." she answered. Senna starts to ask him, "You feeling any better from that nightmare?"

Ichigo looked blankly for a second before he made his answer, "Dunno. Unless I can get back to sleep." he pulled the sheet in and laid back on the bed as Senna turned off the lamplight, leaving the moonlight lit inside the room. He took a breath and exhaled, trying to find out the current killer that killed his mother after 15 years. Even though, he doesn't know the killer's face in this current time, but he'll find him one of these days.

Suddenly, he felt something on top of him. "What the! ?" he jumped and saw Senna, who was on top of him. "S-Senna?"

She moved her right index finger on his lips, quietly shushing him. "Ichigo, I don't want to see you suffer." she removed her finger away and moved closer to him. Their lips were inches apart. "Mind if I support you?" Senna asked sweetly before kissing him.

Ichigo knew what she was going for. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back as Senna cupped his face. She gently pulled his face to deepen the kiss. Senna pulled back, sitting on his laps as Ichigo sat up before they continue their kiss. He pulled and moved to her neck, kissing it. Senna let out a moan, feeling his lips on her neck and grasps her hands on his shoulders, moving down to the bottom of his shirt. Ichigo stopped the kiss as Senna lift the shirt off his torso before he pressed his lips on hers. Senna threw his shirt at the pillow. While they're at it, Ichigo did the same what Senna did, moving his hands to her tanktop and took it off as he put her tanktop on the same pillow she threw. Senna moaned through the kiss as Ichigo found his right hand on her back, trying to remove her red bra. Senna quickly got her senses back and pushed him down on the bed along herself as they pulled the kiss, staring at each others eyes. Ichigo thought her face was blushing, but wasn't quite certain, due to the darkness of the room.

"Ichigo, let's just stay like this... 'cause... um, I-I'm not ready for this." she said sheepishly while blushing. She wanted to let him know that she wasn't ready for this moment.

Ichigo stared at her, knowing what she's trying to say. Soon, he understands her meaning. He moved his right hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Senna closed her eyes and returns the kiss. She moaned and passion her kiss more than before. She slowly pulled back, trying to get some air.

"It's okay, Senna. I'll wait until you're ready." he said with a small smile, accepting her words.

Senna smiled and was glad he understood. She'll wait until the time comes. Soon, an idea came into her mind.

"Ichigo, give me a second." she said sweetly while laying on top of him.

Ichigo didn't know what she meant until her left hand came out of the sheet, holding her black short shorts and place it on the pillow. He widens his eyes at it and felt her bare thighs.

"Senna, you're not-" he was cut off by Senna, kissing his lips to shut him up.

Senna pulled, looking at him with a smile. "Silly, I just want to sleep like this. Just in case~ you don't get any more nightmares." she lowers her head to his face, snuggling with a giggle at his left cheek.

Ichigo had never been like this with a girl before, though he does kinda like it... with Senna. His heart was pounding at this, but restraining himself when Senna's half naked - leaving just her bra and undies.

Senna stops the snuggle and moved to his left ear, "On the other hand... you can have a sweet dream... with me." she said in a seductive tone. Ichigo chuckled as Senna rests her head next to his.

"Night, Ichigo!" she said sweetly and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Night, Senna. And thanks for the help." Ichigo replied, wrapping his arms around her. Senna wrapped her arms behind his neck from below and gave a sweet smile before laying her head on the pillow, head-to-head against each other and closing their eyes.

Soon, Senna was first to fall asleep while laying on top of him with her arms around his neck, facing him. Ichigo was rubbing her bare back to soothe her sleep. But remembering that tragic night, he was unable to sleep. Opening his eyes and looking at his sleeping beauty, he couldn't imagine if she was the next target in his hometown. He decided to make a vow to protect her with his life and soul. He doesn't want to make the same mistake. Like how his mother sacrificed herself to protect him.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, facing her direction before going back to sleep. He was glad to have a lovely girl who could support him. He must be lucky to have such a beautiful roommate as his wife by fate. If he had got the courage, that is.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside of Ichigo's mind, there were bunch of glassy tall skyscrapers, while some were small, with a bright sunny sky. White clouds were passing through while some were gray and a few are darker.

There was a middle age man standing on one of the skyscraper's side. He had long black ragged hair and was wearing black garbs with a pair of narrow sunglasses. He was dressed in a long black coat by his legs and white flares on the ragged ends around his collar.

The middle age man looked up at the clouds with a solemn face, "**Ichigo...** " he called. "**Protect... this world.**"

End of chapter 5


	6. Game Time, Movie Night

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Game Time / Movie Night**

7am in the morning

Ichigo woke up, thought he was hearing things in his sleep. He could've sworn he dreamt a bunch of skyscrapers and a man wearing a black coat, standing sideways from a high height.

"_Who was that old man_? _And how did he know my name_?" he questioned himself. He shrugged it off and sees his sleeping beauty, who was still sleeping on top of him from late last night, watching her breathing lightly. Ichigo smiled at her cute sleeping form, "_Man_, _she's gorgeous in her sleep_." he strokes her hair, moving away from her pleasant face.

He noticed her cups are pressed against his chest. He blushed, knowing they're soft but restrained himself. Though, he's fond of her beautiful face. Ichigo gave her a kiss on her nose, rubbing her bare back. He pulled the sheet up to her shoulders before wrapping her back and going back to sleep.

8am

Senna woke up, still on Ichigo's chest, and sees him sleeping with his arms around her back. She knew sleeping with him half naked was a good idea, since she was helping him. She wished she would sleep with him naked together...

"_Ichigo is such a sweetie_. _I knew he has a caring side_." she kissed his left cheek sweetly. Pulling back and resting her head on the pillow next to him. Senna was thinking when he'll confess his true feelings to her - just for the right time. Before going back to sleep, an idea came to her mind. A seductive smile made its way to her face. For Ichigo's wake up gift.

Later at 10am

Ichigo woke up to a dark abyss. "_What the heck_?" he called out in his thought. He blinked twice, and still seeing black. He used his right hand to remove an object blocking his eyes.

When he did, his eyes widen like a plate and his heart's pounding. It was Senna's red bra!

Ichigo gaped, "_What the hell_! ? _If this is Senna's bra_... _then_... _that means_... " he looked at her sleeping form, grasping her hands on his shoulders from the bed. He now felt her bare, soft breasts on his bare chest and her nipples are pressing on his. The temperature on his face burned rapidly all the way to the top. He thought she took the advantage of him while he slept.

Senna begins to stir, moaning and moving her breasts on Ichigo's chest. He doesn't know what to do at this point. He can feel her breasts rubbing on his chest.

Her eyes opened, seeing the blushing Ichigo. "Ohayo, Strawberry! Hope you like your pleasant morning gift." she said sweetly, moving closer to him. "And no, I didn't take an advantage of you." Senna added before kissing him.

Ichigo knew she was telling the truth. If she was, he would've felt blood on the bed, dripping down from his thigh. He shrugged it off before returning her kiss, using his left hand on the back of her head and his right hand wrapping her back. Senna moaned through the kiss, deepening it more for her secret roommate lover. Her right hand moved to his orange hair, brushing it; her left hand moved to his scruff. They pulled away as Senna sat on his lap. Ichigo sat up and they looked at each others' eyes. Now both of their torsos are now revealed. Ichigo just stares at her lovely amber eyes.

Senna starts, "Ichigo, are you gonna wait until marriage?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled at her, "Of course I am. I wouldn't take advantage of a defenseless girl who isn't married." he pulled her into a hug. Senna hugged back, pressing her cups against his bare chest. The strawberry blushed again feeling her breasts on his chest again, but restraining himself.

She was surprised hearing his kind words. She was right, he does has a caring side hidden in his heart. Senna would like to explain this to Urahara, and ask him more about his childhood - just the nice part.

"Hey, Senna. After breakfast, wanna play Wii?" Ichigo asked, breaking her thoughts.

Senna looked at him, smiling. "I still want my revenge from last night, you meanie." she pecked his nose before releasing her arms.

They both got their shirts back on; Senna clipped her red bra first before wearing her black short shorts and her tanktop. Ichigo find it nice to see her putting her bra on, but restraining himself; promising himself he wouldn't take advantage on her like that. He was thinking when he'll confess his feelings to her, but he only knew her for a few days.

"I guess I'll brush first." Ichigo got up and head to the bathroom.

"Okay!" Senna replied. After Ichigo enters the bathroom, she was thinking how her morning plan went well. She knew it was a perfect gift to let him feel her bare cups to relax his sleep. "Hope I didn't go that far." she thought, betting Ichigo didn't like it.

Ichigo was brushing his teeth, thinking about earlier. He actually felt Senna's bare breasts in person! He knew she said it's his morning gift, betting it's to prevent his nightmare from coming back, and it work! He smiled while brushing. Truthfully, he's wasn't the type to take the advantage over Senna. Soon, he finished brushing and walked out of the bathroom.

"About time!" Senna pouted jokingly, getting up.

"I didn't take that long." Ichigo sat on the bed.

"Don't worry, strawberry. One of these days, I will beat you in Wii." Senna winked at him before going in the bathroom.

Ichigo laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking how Yuzu and Karin will react, having Senna as a new big sister. He imagine they will be thrilled to have someone to talk to instead of each other.

Senna finished brushing and saw Ichigo, laying on the bed with his eyes closed. She smiled and thought of something to wake him up. Taking her silent steps and jumped onto his torso.

"What the-!" he shot his eyes opened, seeing a happy Senna on top of him.

"Ichigo, are you going to take me to breakfast or are you being a lazy strawberry for a year! ?" she whined, closing in her face to his.

"Fine." he shuts his eyes, somewhat irritated. Quickly, he got up and lift Senna in a bridal style.

She quickly held his shoulder, giggling. "Ichigo, aren't you a prince charming~ ?" Senna kissed his cheek before pulling back, "And put me down."

Ichigo complied and blushed at her kiss. Senna grabbed her last night's clothes from Ichigo's luggage.

"Hurry up and change! I don't want to waste our game day!"

"Quit your yapping!" Ichigo went to his luggage, getting his clothes for day and left for the bathroom.

Senna stripped her clothes, leaving her in her red bra and undies, and looked her own cups. She just noticed her breasts have grown a bit. Betting it must've been when she was fantasizing about Ichigo yesterday. On the other hand, she bet Ichigo didn't realized it when he woke up. She shrugged it off, and got dressed to enjoy a new day with her secret roommate lover before putting on her shirt and short shorts.

Walking to the door, she knocked. "Ichigo, I'm done changing." she called from the other side.

"Okay, give a sec!" he replied from the bathroom.

Senna secretly blew a kiss from the closed door before laying on the bed. Exhaling, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking what his family looks like.

"Hmm?" she begins to imagine Ichigo's twin sisters in his face and hair, and their school uniforms.

"_Hi_, _we're Ichigo's sisters_!" Next, she imagine his dad - same face and hair - in his doctor's outfit.

"_I'm Ichigo's dad_!"

Senna quickly shook them out of her head, feeling awkward right now. Feels like she's gonna puke. "_I'm not imagining it again_. _It's better to meet them in person_." she muttered, shivering.

The bathroom door was heard opened, Ichigo came out and put his clothes in his luggage before locking it. Senna sat up, looking at her prince charming. Ichigo finished locking it before turning to Senna.

"You all set, Senna?" he asked.

"Yep!" she smiled, getting up.

Ichigo soon realized Senna's not wearing the red ribbon he gave her. "What about your new ribbon?" he asked.

"I'll wear it when we're outdoor." she replied before checking her pockets to see if she have the VIP. She nodded to herself as a yes.

They exited out their room and went to the cashier. Soon, they saw Yoruichi as a cashier, who was welcoming the customers for their morning meals.

The tanned lady saw them, "Hey, you two! Did you sleep well?" she called.

"You bet! We slept great!" Senna optimistically answered. Ichigo didn't feel like answering the tanned lady about last night.

Yoruichi noticed something new that made Senna in a good mood. She smirked, "Ichigo, did you do something naughty~ to Senna last night?" asking in her teasing tone.

The orange head blushed, "I-I would never do something bad to Senna!" he growled. Senna had to keep it a secret, but she'll explain this to Yoruichi later; she lightly giggled.

"Sure~ you did. And let's not make a scene here. It's early." Yoruichi stated.

Senna took out her card, giving it to the latter while Ichigo pretended to search for his wallet. Yoruichi swiped the card before returning it to Senna.

"Arigato!" she thanked Yoruichi before grabbing Ichigo's right arm. "Come on, sweetie! Let's go!" she dragged him to the seat.

"Sweetie?" Yoruichi was a bit confused by the nickname. Soon, she figured it out; smirking to herself. "Ichigo, you really did something nice to Senna, didn't you?" she giggled.

* * *

In their table, Ichigo was waiting for Senna to come back while she's getting her breakfast.

"_How long does she has to get her breakfast_?" he groaned.

About another minute, Senna came back with food on her plate. "Got my breakfast! Now, go fetch yours!" she smiled, taking her seat.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Can't a girl make her food choice?" Senna pouted in an act.

He sighed, "While you're eating, I'll go get mine." getting up and head off. Senna munched on her roast pork before eating her next one.

It didn't took long for Ichigo to get his breakfast; scramble eggs, three slices of bacon, and two small size of garlic bread. He knows how to eat some healthy food. Getting back in his seat and they enjoy their breakfast.

A waitress came into their table. She had blonde hair, and looks young in her high school appearance. Her name tag was Kiyone.

"Ohayo! What drink may I serve you?" she asked in a well-mannered fashion.

"Two ice water please." Senna was the first to answer. She can see Ichigo's mouth was busy with his food.

"Okay, please be patient!" Kiyone noted their orders as she left.

"Ichigo, do you always eat healthy food?" Senna asked.

Ichigo swallows his food. "Yeah. They're good for your health." he answered. "Don't you eat any of them?"

"Of course, I do. I couldn't help but eat all those good food."

"Force of habit, huh?"

"Ehehehe... yeah." Senna laughed nervously. Talk about busted - thanks to some strawberry who figured it out. She finished her plate and stood up from her seat. "Be right back!" she said sweetly and head off, getting more food.

Ichigo continued to eat his breakfast until Senna comes back. Once Senna got her second plate, Ichigo got up and get his next one.

15 minutes later, they finished their breakfast and exited the area, walking back to their room. They saw the housekeeper cart at their doorway.

Ichigo spoke, asking. "Hey Senna, wanna kill time?"

"Sure. Let's go for a walk." she faced the opposite way, taking his left hand and they walked off.

Exiting the building as they walked around in circle to spend time together until the housekeeper is done. They found a bench as they both sat next to each other, feeling the cool wind in the morning.

"Say, Ichigo?" she called him.

"Yeah?"

"Which high school did you graduated from?" Senna asked.

"Karakura High."

"So you're a college student, huh?" she asked again with a smile.

"I finished Karakura College for two years." he answered back.

"You finished college already?" Senna was surprised. "Did you find a job yet?"

"Nope. Guess I'll help my dad's job until I found one."

"What about your friends? Are they still in college?"

"Yeah. Bet they're still jealous of me being the first who finish college." Ichigo replied.

"Teeheehee~ I can imagine that." she smiled.

Ichigo just realized something about Senna and decided to ask her. "Hey, Senna. Where's your parents? I just realized that you've been living alone in that hotel."

All of a sudden, Senna stopped smiling and turned it into a sad face. "M-My parents... " Tears begins to fall from her eyes as Ichigo widened his eyes at this. "My... parents died a long time ago." she sobs, "After they passed away, I was... ***sob*** lonely... no one even looked at me... ***sob*** until Ms. Yoruichi found me and took care of me... " All those painful memories are coming back to Senna's mind. She thought she had forgotten about them.

Ichigo didn't know about this; he never thought he would be one of those characters who ask that stupid question without knowing. It's like those people who were born without a heart only asked that. He feels like an idiot right now! He quickly pulled her into a hug as Senna whimpered. She buried her head onto his chest, hugging him back. He felt stupid, asking her that without using his head.

"Senna... Sorry, I didn't mean to." he embraced the crying girl.

Senna's crying beginning to stop bit by bit, returning the hug as she got rid of the memory from her head. Soon, her whimpering stops, and stares up at him. Her amber eyes meets his chocolate brown eyes as they stared at each other like forever.

Ichigo removed his right hand and wiped her tears away from her eyes. He continued to stare at her and tried to think how to make it up for her - the girl he likes. Soon, a light bulb appeared above his head and decided to cheer Senna up. Ichigo placed his right hand back onto her back. Senna moved forward, resting her head on his right shoulder. She knows he didn't mean to ask that, so she forgave him. They've been quiet for like hours.

"Senna, want some ice cream?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Senna pulled her head and smiled at him. "Sure." she nodded.

Both roommates stood their feet and head back to the hotel. Senna leads him to where the ice cream shop was located. She obviously knew Ichigo's paying for it since he's responsible for making her cry without knowing. They made it to the shop as Senna picks a vanilla ice cream cone. Ichigo paid the price in cash and they walked out the building. Senna licks the vanilla ice cream and feels much better. She was right all along, Ichigo has his caring side - plus she thinks he doesn't want to show it to anyone.

Senna turned to him. "Arigato, Ichigo! You really are a nice guy!" she complimented him.

Ichigo blushed, looking away from her. He doesn't want to admit it just because it was his mistake for making a girl cry. "S-Shut it. Don't embarrass me." he muttered, making a face.

Senna giggled. She licks her ice cream and thought she should share it. "Ichigo, want some?" she asked nicely. Ichigo turned to her.

"Sure." he took a bit of the vanilla and pulls back. "It's good."

"Hey, don't hog it all to yourself!" Senna pouted jokily before biting her vanilla.

After Senna finished eating her ice cream, they went back to hotel and to their room; the housekeeper had finished the job. Ichigo had kept his promise to play his Wii with Senna. Senna sat on the bed, waiting for the game until Ichigo finish setting it up, hugging her black Mokona doll. Soon, Ichigo finished.

"Okay, Senna. What games do you want to play?" he asked, sitting on the bed. He handed her his CD album, letting her to make the decision.

"Hmm~ " Senna scans his Wii games in his album, turning the next album page. Ichigo just sat there on the bed, waiting for her pick. Soon, Senna found the game she picked. "I'll try this one!" she showed Ichigo the game she was pointing at: Mario Kart Wii.

Ichigo looked at her choice. "Mind if I explain how the race goes?" he asked before they start.

"Tell me!"

After 10 minutes of explanation about Mario Kart Wii control, Senna seems to understand how to use the remote control and the Control Stick. It didn't take that long for her to figure out how to use it. Ichigo place the game in his Wii and starts the race. Senna hoped she remembers her secret lover's details. As the menu screen appears, Ichigo know it's Senna first time playing Mario Kart, and decided to go for a beginner course in VS Race.

Once the rules appeared, Ichigo questions Senna before he goes on.

"Senna, wanna go for 50cc or 100cc? 50cc is a low acceleration, and 100cc is a medium acceleration."

Senna thought for a minute until she got her answer. "For my first time, I'll go for 100cc. Low speed isn't my type."

" 'Kay." Ichigo picked 100cc as their speed. CPU: normal. When the vehicles are labeled, he turned back to her.

"Karts!" Senna quickly answered before he asked her.

"_That was a fast response_." he thought to himself and chose Karts. When the course is labeled, Ichigo realized Senna doesn't know all the racing course. "Senna, I'll let you chose the course, is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Well~ Aren't you being a Mr. Nice Guy!" she teased him.

Ichigo took it as a yes and picked Choose on course. Items: recommended. Races: 4.

Once the rules are set, he selected Solo Race as the characters are listed. Ichigo chose Luigi and Senna chose Baby Mario - which she found it cute. They both chose their karts and Ichigo chose his drift into manual. Senna remembered about the drift Ichigo explained as she picked the drift into automatic. The racing course appeared as Ichigo chose Luigi Circuit.

"This course is the most easiest race ever. Let's see if you can handle it." he smirked.

"You better not be cheating~ !" Senna replied, eyeing him with suspicious eyes.

"I don't know how to cheat in this game." Ichigo mumbled until one piece of the puzzle was on his mind that he forgot to mention. "_Crap_! Senna, when it comes to two players, your character's screen is on the top, and mine is on the bottom."

"Well, that seems complicated."

After their first race, Senna poorly came in tenth place who was being repeatedly hit by the CPUs' Red Shells. Ichigo came in first place who uses the Bananas and the Green Shells as shields from the Red Shells.

"How are they doing this! ?" Senna complained.

"Don't blame me. That's how the game goes." Ichigo replied, letting out a sigh seeing how Senna lose in the easiest course ever.

The racing course appeared on the screen as Senna decided to choose.

"I'll go for Moo Moo Meadow."

"Okay, if you say so."

After the race, Senna poorly came in ninth place - thanks to the moles who keeps digging their way up to slow down the racers whenever they made contact. Ichigo, again, came in first place. Senna doesn't know how he gains more speed whenever he jumps in the air and shakes his Wii remote; she finds it odd.

"Aaarggh! These CPUs are so mean!" Senna whined.

"Tell me about it. At least, I'm way ahead."

For their third race, Senna chose Wario's Gold Mine, thinking it might be easy. Ichigo bet she couldn't do it. As the race begins, Ichigo purposely blew himself up, giving Senna a heads up. Senna made it to fifth place until Ichigo's Giant Luigi - thanks to the Big Mushroom - squashed her character into a pancake. Once the race is over, Ichigo made it in first place for the third time. Senna came in fifth place, and still wants to outspeed Ichigo so badly.

For the final course, Senna decided to let Ichigo chose the final race. Ichigo had a smile on his face. He decided to chose a very, very 'hard' racing course for Senna. The course he chose was Rainbow Road. She thought it would be a piece of cake. Soon, Senna become very frustrated at this course - being pushed off the road by a heavy racer - like Bowser. Ichigo finished in first place, but Senna desperately came in twelfth place, thanks to some heavy racers who keeps knocking her off the road.

Senna was starting to fume, turning to her strawberry lover and lightly hitting him. "Ichigo! How are you always getting in first place! ?" she whined.

"That's my gaming instinct. I can't tell you that." he laughed while defending himself from Senna.

Once Senna stopped pouting, Ichigo decided to play with her - just two racers only. This time Ichigo selected 150cc with Senna as they chose the characters and raced each other. Senna's starting to enjoy this kind of speed. Sadly, she has a lot to learn to avoid being knocked off the course. Ichigo kept taking the shortcut using the Triple Mushrooms and pushing Senna off the road.

During dinner in the buffet, Senna kept asking Ichigo non-stop about the way of taking shortcuts in each racing course, but he refused to answer her. Senna soon dropped the subject and decided to think what to do for the night.

"Say, Ichigo, how about a movie on my laptop?" she suggested, eating a sliced garlic bread with a fork.

"What movies do you have?"

"All the movies I have are Kamen Riders. I'll let you decide if that's okay with you."

Ichigo replied with a smile, finishing his dinner - same with Senna.

On the counter, Urahara was watching them from afar and noticed something odd about Ichigo. He seems to be changing back into the old Ichigo when he was young. His attitude has becoming a bit nicer, calm, and caring when he was with his mother. He didn't even use his usual scowl on his face for these few past days after their beach day. Urahara knew he was the one who can save Senna's desolated heart since Yoruichi found her when she was an infant, wrapped and in a basket on the street.

"I knew we made the right choice, huh Yoruichi?" he asked while watching the lovers.

"You bet!" Yoruichi answered and smacked the back of his head. "Now get back to work and help me with the customers!" she scolded at him while bunch of people were waiting.

After dinner, Ichigo and Senna head back to their room as Senna sat on the bed, feeling stuffed from all those food she ate.

"Aahh~ That was great!" she exclaimed, rubbing her stomach.

Ichigo just stood there, watching her. "You do know it's bad for your stomach if you keep on stuffing yourself?" he said in an almost serious tone.

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't be that way. I know what I'm eating." Senna sat up on the bed, looking at him.

"Suit yourself." he mumbled, "I'll wash up before we start the movie." Ichigo crouched down to his luggage, getting his clothes for the night. Closing his luggage and he walked to the bathroom, and closed the door.

Senna sighed, laying back on the bed. "_Which movie should I pick for Ichigo_?" she thought to herself. She tried to think what movie will entertain Ichigo - even if it was those Kamen Rider movies she always watched. She'll turned on her laptop once she's done showering after Ichigo.

Ichigo finished, opening the door and exiting out. "Senna, go wash up." he called her, sitting on the bed.

" 'Kay. You don't mind if we could have some chips during the movie?" she asked, getting off the bed and walking to the drawer. She picked her clothes for the night with her secret strawberry crush: black tank top and blue short shorts.

"Why not. I'll wait till you're done." he replied as he laid down the bed.

Senna walked in the bathroom, closing the door. The watering shower was heard as Ichigo just laid there, waiting and staring at the ceiling. Soon, he noticed something odd about himself, he's been acting too nice to Senna than being his usual self. Being with Senna seems to calm him down like his inside anger is drifting away somehow, like magic. It really soothed his mood for some reason. He continued to stared at the ceiling to kill time until Senna's finished.

The watering was heard stopped, which means Senna is done. It's been five minute when the shower was turned off until Senna walked out of the bathroom.

"Ichigo, do you mind wait for a bit to dry my hair?" she asked, walking to drawer. She took out a pink hair dryer as she plugged it in, turning it on and faced the mirror.

"Just take your time." he replied, stretching his arms and legs before sitting up. Ichigo turned his eyes at the corner and couldn't noticed how beautiful she is with her purple hair down.

Once Senna finished her hair, she put the hair dryer back and turned to Ichigo, who was gazing at her. He quickly, shyly looked away. Senna opened the drawer, getting her laptop before closing it. Carrying her laptop, moving to the bed and placing it on the bed in front of them before she turned it on. The screen appeared as Senna searched for the website where she always goes to watch movie. Ichigo scanned the movie list until he sees one movie he didn't get to see. It was "Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O Final Countdown". Senna didn't even seen that movie; decided to watch it with him. She clicked that movie as she got the bag of chips they've brought and grabbed her black Mokona doll.

After watching the movie, Senna shut down her laptop, waiting for the shutting, and stretched her arms and legs. The laptop was finally shut off as Senna put it back in the drawer. Ichigo put the empty bag of chips in the bag, waiting to throw it out in the morning.

"That movie was good!" he said.

"Good? It was awesome! All those Den-Os were fighting the Imagins are awesome!" Senna exclaimed, correcting him. She walked back to the bed, sliding next to Ichigo. "You enjoyed the movie?"

"Yep. I wonder what's good tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Guess we'll have to find out." Senna turned off the light from her side, leaving the moonlight lit inside the room. They both snuggled close to each other, wrapping their arms around their waists. "Night, strawberry." she pecked his right cheek.

"Night, Senna." he kissed her forehead.

The two of them slept close to each other in that night.

* * *

Somewhere in an old abandoned factory

Two male figures were having a hard time sleeping on a wrecked table and on a torn couch. It was Grimmjow and Nnoitra. There were canned foods left opened, laying on the ground, scattered.

"Damn this shitty couch! How the hell are we suppose to get some sleep at this hour! ?" Nnoitra complained loudly, having a rough time sleeping on the torn couch.

Grimmjow turned, facing his whining tall friend. "Shut the fuck up and quit ya complaining!" the light-blue haired yelled before facing away, trying to get some sleep.

"When're we gonna start the strikin' at that hotel! ?" the tall guy harshly asked.

"If ya're really that impatient, then we'll go tomorrow at night!" Grimmjow retorted.

"Arrghh! Why so damn late? I really want all those food there!"

"Keep that up and I'll make it next week! Ya fucking got it! ?" Grimmjow warned his whining friend.

Nnorita sighed in yield, and tried to keep his mouth shut for the night. He massaged his throbbed face from that orange-haired guy from the other day. The teeth that came out from his punch really hurts him, painfully!

"_Damn, that brat_! _Wait till I see him again_! _Next time_, _I will bring my dagger_!" he gripped his right fist tightly in anger, willing to get his revenge from him.

Grimmjow was thinking about that orange hair man who tried to save his kidnapped girlfriend. He sworn he had seen him before... or was he mistaken for someone else? Shrugging it off, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep, but the pain on his face from the carrot top's punch was still there.

* * *

Ichigo's inner world

A middle man was walking the side of the skyscraper. Each of his footsteps are making an echo. He suddenly stopped and looked at the sky, seeing the gray clouds are drifting away behind him. Not for long, he lowered his head and looked straight ahead, seeing black clouds with thunder rolling. He sensed something or someone is going to threaten Ichigo.

"**Ichigo... can you hear me?**" he asked, making a faint echo.

Ichigo woke up and sat up, seeing a place he's never been. He turned and saw a middle age man, standing in front of him from afar. He finally gets to see Ichigo face-to-face.

End of chapter 6


	7. An unexpected visitor

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 7: An unexpected visitor**

Ichigo woke up and sat up, seeing a place he's never been before. He turned and saw a middle age man, standing in front of him from afar. He finally gets to see Ichigo face-to-face.

He had long black ragged hair and was wearing black garbs with narrow sunglasses. He was dressed in a long black coat by his legs and white flares on the ragged ends around his collar.

"**Ichigo...** " the middle age man called him who was standing on the side of the skyscraper.

Ichigo had no idea how this man know his name. More importantly, he got a big question mark on his head, questioning himself, "How did he get in this world?". He stood up. "Listen, old man, I don't know what's your de-W-WAAAAAAHHH! ! !" he looked to the right and just realized he's on the top of the skyscraper. Quickly slamming his body on the side of the window, sweating badly from the massive height. "N-N-NO WAY! ! This can't be true! ? I can't die here!" he screamed in fright.

"**Stand up, Ichigo. Do you actually think you could fall from this angle?**"

Ichigo shot his head at him, "A-A-Are you freakin' crazy! ? What kind of a person has the ability to defy gravity from this height! ?" he yelled.

"**You think I'm abnormal? Try standing on your own two feet.**"

Ichigo doesn't know if he's telling the truth - or whether he could trust him. Slowly planting his feet and determinedly forcing himself to stand up with his eyes shut. When he stood up, he didn't feel himself falling off the building from the side. Opening his eyes, he saw he was still in the same position.

"Okay... Guess I'm good." he said, scratching his head nervously.

"**Ichigo, do you know why you're here?**" the middle age man asked, still in the same position.

"T-Truthfully, I don't know how I got here... At least, tell me what is this place?" Ichigo looked away from the old man, trying to figure what kind of an abnormal place he's in.

"**This... is your inner world, Ichigo.**" the man answered.

"M-My inner world... ?" Ichigo widened his eyes at his answer.

"**If you don't believe me, look at the clouds above you.**" the man said in a commanding tone. Ichigo complied, seeing gray clouds. "**Now, behind you.**"

Ichigo turned his back, seeing dark clouds coming closer in a slow distance. Lightnings rolled from the dark clouds as rain heavily fell from afar.

"Okay, what does this all suppose to mean?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

"**Those gray clouds and rains are your sorrow. The black clouds are your despair.**"

Ichigo shot his head to the man in disbelief. "My what... ?"

"**15 years ago, these clouds came and filled this place with sorrow. Soon, you'll be despaired after losing something important to you.**" the man finished before looking at the black clouds.

Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his ears. How does he know all of this? It's true his life had become melancholy after his mom died... but he'll be despaired by losing something important to him? If it's true, shouldn't he be despaired during that year? Now, Ichigo was confused by him.

"**Ichigo, you must protect something that is valuable to you. Once you accomplished that, those dark clouds will perished, and this world won't be consumed by your despair. Remember that!**" the man gave his warning as Ichigo's body began to vanish.

He looked at his hands and thought he's going wake up. "_Am I_... _waking up_... ? Wait, old man! Just who are you! ?" he demanded as half of his body had already vanished. Soon, it was going vanish his upper body.

The man stared at the orange hair man, answering. "**I'm Zangetsu... Ichigo Kurosaki.**" After giving his name, Ichigo's body vanished.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in his room with a sleeping Senna, wrapping their arms around each other. He thought he was dreaming... But was it real? He remembered the man named Zangetsu in his so-called "inner world", and his warning about protecting something that was valuable to him.

"_Protecting something that's valuable_... _to me_?"

Ichigo looked at his sleeping Senna in his arms.

She moaned, stirred in her sleep, embracing him. "Ichigo... " she mumbled in her sleep, cuddling on his chest.

He smiled at her, putting the sheet up to her shoulders. He embraced her, and made his decision. He will protect Senna from any harm as his most valuable person that he truly loves before going back to sleep.

End of chapter 7


	8. Morning Pleasure, Preparation

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Morning Pleasure / Preparation**

That morning

Ichigo woke up and saw Senna was still sleeping on top of him. He remembered Zangetsu's words about saying "_Protecting something that is valuable to him_". For somewhat reasons, he couldn't believe he has an inner world inside him. How unbelievable is that? And those black clouds with lightnings are his despair if he lost someone precious to him? Like no way in hell he'll let that happen!

Ichigo shrugged them off and looked at his sleeping Senna, seeing how beautiful she is when she sleeps. He had to admit to himself; whenever she sleeps on him, he feels more comfortable.

Senna began to stir, moaning in her sleep. "Mmmm~ Ichigo~ " Her moan was turning into pleasure. "Oh~ Ichigo~ " Her arms were around his neck from below, pulling him closer to her face.

Ichigo widened his eyes at this, and knew only one thing... She's fantasizing about him again! But this time, she's dreaming about him! ?

Her legs coiled around his, pulling him closer to her. Ichigo was about to released his arms and stopped this, but Senna's lips were connected to him. He froze, trying to restrain himself from happening. He did promised himself that he wouldn't take an advantage of her, but his mind was telling him to go for it. He kept resisting and resisting, but Senna's sexy moans were irresistible. Her lips was roaming around his. Her hands moved to his orange hair, roaming them.

_In her dream, she imagined Ichigo's room was nice and clean_. _The bed was a king-size red heart shape_. _They were naked_. _She pinned Ichigo on the bed and lowered herself on top of him_. _Caressing his face and plunging her lips on him, moaning and roaming their lips together_. _His arms were on her back, pressing her torso to deepen to his_. _Senna brushed her nice and soft breasts on his chest, rubbing their nipples together_. _She loudened her moan through kissing when she feels her nipples are brushing his_.

Senna stuck her tongue out and managed to enter his mouth, exploring his inside and playing with his tongue. Ichigo couldn't help himself; he somehow was enjoying her kiss and hearing her sexy moan when she dreamt about him - making love together_._

Though, he needs to get his act up fast!

_Senna pulled the kiss as she lowered her left hand to grab his member, trying to reach it into her wet opening_. _She found his tip and lowered her hips down, crying out a delightful moan_. _Ichigo moaned from her movement as he palmed her butt cheeks with both hands_. _Senna raised herself in a cowgirl position and bounced herself, riding his manhood to receive the pleasure_. _Shooting her head in the air and crying out her moan, calling his name over and over again while bouncing on him_.

"_Ahn~ Ichigo~ Ichigo~ Ahn~ Ahn~_ "

"_Senna_... _you're such a good wife_." _he praised, watching her bouncing on him_.

"_Ichigo~ Ahh~ I love you_! _You and your hard cock~ inside my wet pussy_!" _she replied while moaning and bouncing_.

_Ichigo moved his hands from her butt to her hips and pressed them down whenever she moves up_. _He enjoyed looking at her breasts, moving up and down when she bounces herself_. _Senna continued moaning and feeling his member hitting her inside_. _Ichigo sat up in a sitting position while thrusting inside Senna_. _He held her right breast with his right hand and took her pink nipple in his mouth_. _Senna ecstatically moaned, feeling his tongue from the inside_.

Senna loudened her moan through kissing while her tongue was inside his mouth. Ichigo really needs to stop this, but how! ? He can feel his erection was starting to harden. He really needs to end this FAST!

Senna removed her hands from his neck and caressed his face to deepen the kiss. Ichigo grabbed her wrists, trying to released them, but somehow refusing to let them go. "_What the heck_! ? _Are you faking in your sleep_! ?" he mentally shouted. Breaking the kiss as she licks his lips, traveling to his left cheek. Ichigo got himself some air before she overdo it.

Senna finished licking his left cheek before going on the right. Her tongue moves on his lips before pressing them, moaning and roaming through kissing. "Ich-Ichigo~ " She called him, mumbling between kissing. "C-Cum inside me~ " she pleaded before smashing her lips to his.

"_SAY WHAT_! ?" Ichigo widened his eyes at her words.

_Ichigo got Senna in his arms in a standing and carrying position_. _His arms were under her knees while his hands were on her thighs_. _Senna's arms were around his neck, pressing her lips on him through her sexy moaning_. _Ichigo began to thrust her wet pussy as Senna broke the kiss and cried out_. _She moaned, feeling Ichigo's arousal hitting her insides repeatedly_. _She enjoyed being in this position, feeling the ride with each of his thrusts_.

"_Oh yes~ Ichigo~ Hah_~ _Harder_! _Faster_! _Deeper_!" _she pleaded between moaning_. _She loves feeling his arousal hitting the same spot over and over again_.

_Ichigo heard her as he quickened his pace faster and harder inside her hotspot_. _Senna pressed her torso on his, feeling her breasts on his chest even more_. _Her wet pussy is getting more drenched, making his thrust going faster and further_.

"_S-Senna_! _Your pussy's so wet and tight_!" _he said while thrusting_. _He went quicker and harder than before_.

_Senna loudened her moan, receiving the sensational feeling from him_. _She pressed her breasts on his chest even further_. _Her nipples are pressing on his_. _Soon, they can feel themselves reaching their peaks_.

"_Ahn~ Ichi-Ichigo~ I'm-I'm gonna cum_! _Ahh_~ "

"_M-Me too_! _I'm about to cum_!"

"_Ahn~ In-Inside me please_! _I-Ahh~ I want yo-Ahn_! _our child_~ _Ahh~ To be born_!"

_Ichigo quickened his speed faster and harder inside her hotspot_. _Giving her one last thrust until he spouted his white hot juice inside her womb_. _Senna widened her eyes in excitement, feeling the warmness_. _They both moaned, standing there and feeling the warmness from inside Senna's wet pussy_. _They panted heavily as Ichigo's white liquid slowly dripped out of her insides_.

"MMMMMMM~ ! !" Senna cried out her ecstatic moan with her sealed lips on Ichigo's. Her hands were behind his head, pulling him closer deeply. After dreaming about Ichigo spewing his hot juices inside her, she broke the kiss and rested her head on his collar. She panted, slowly setting her hands on his shoulders.

Ichigo just froze there, dumbfounded, laying on the bed and couldn't believe what the heck just happened this early in the morning. His manhood was already hardened from her sleep work. Senna just fantasized Ichigo in her dream while she made out with him in her sleep. He nearly took the advantage of her if she had kept on going. One false move and his reputation will be ruined. Ichigo carefully got up and, slowly, gently placed the sleeping Senna on the bed. She turned to Ichigo's side, stirring and moaning before she stops. He pulled the sheet up to her shoulders before getting off the bed. Senna just sleeps there with a pleasant smile on her face due to her wonderful dream she had.

The orange-haired enters the bathroom, turning on the faucet. Splashing cold water on his face to get his mind off from a few minutes ago. Turning off the faucet and sitting on the toilet lid. He was glad he actually didn't took the advantage earlier. His manhood finally stop hardening.

The toilet was heard flushed. His hands and face - thanks to Senna's sleep licking - were washed before walking out of the bathroom. Ichigo still sees her sleeping on the bed. He walked to the bed and climbed onto it, covering himself with the sheet. He laid on the bed, looking at her sleeping form next to him. After seeing her sleep work, he decided to keep it to himself from Urahara and Yoruichi. Otherwise, it'll embarrass Senna.

Senna began to stir again, moaning. "Ichigo... here's our son." she said in her sleep with a smile. She's sleep talking!

Ichigo just chuckled. Who knew she can do it? It's his first time seeing a person talking in their sleep.

Senna's eyes began to open. Yawning before looking at her strawberry lover that she was suppose to be sleeping on top of him.

"Ohayo, strawberry." she smiled cutely at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Ichigo asked, not wanting to ask her about earlier.

"Yep. I was having a dream, and it was the best." Senna answered sweetly before moving on top of her secret lover's torso. "And~ it's a secret." she finished before pecking Ichigo.

Ichigo knew it's not a secret anymore after what she just did to him. He smirked at her.

"Guess I'll have to found out sooner or later."

Senna removed herself from Ichigo, sitting next to her strawberry lover as Ichigo sat up. She had something in her heart that she wanted to say to Ichigo, but hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"Um... Ichigo." She called while blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Y-You see... I-I wanted to say this... " Senna looked away with her face madly flushed in pink. Her eyes tried to contact his, but avoiding from the corner of her eyes. Biting her inner lower lip to remain focus. She faced away from him with her legs on the edge of the bed. "...I-I know this sounds so stupid... but... knowing you only for a few days... I-I just can't hide it anymore... " Her heart begins pounding at this. She dug her thumbnails into her index fingers, trying to get her fear out. "Ichi... Ichigo... after knowing you for a few days... wo-would you... b-b-be my... b-boyfriend... ?" She shut her eyes, not letting her strawberry to see her embarrassing expression.

She finally got the heart to say it!

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. She really wanted to be with him until the end! ? Moving forward and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Senna opened her eyes and slightly turned her head to the left, wanting to hear his answer. She can feel his heart was pounding as well from her back.

"Senna... were you always that lonely?" Ichigo asked softly in a caring tone. Senna didn't feel like replying, so she just responded with a slow nod. "Senna, look at me."

Senna complied, rotating herself to the right side with her legs on the bed. Ichigo just backed up a little, giving her some space. She looked at him in the eyes, waiting for his answer.

Ichigo gulped before making his answer. "Senna... I... have to confess something that you need to hear."

Senna made a small smile. "Go ahead."

His face lit up red from this before he starts. "W-Well... being with you somehow changes me back into my old self when I was young. With you by my side, somehow I'm not usually myself when I first met you, and... what I'm saying is this... " Ichigo took a deep breath, exhaling before continuing. "Here I go... I'm gonna regret saying this. Senna... wo-would you... like to... spend the rest of your life... with me?" Ichigo bit his inner lower lip, trying to keep himself from being distracted. His heart's beating fast, not wanting to hear this the-end-of-the-world-life coming from Senna's refusal.

Senna widened her eyes at this, she couldn't believe what he just said to her. Looking down before making her answer. She raised her hands on his shoulders before closing her eyes.

"S-Senna?" Ichigo didn't know why she's becoming quiet at this moment. He soon saw tears falling down from her eyes; he widened his eyes at this, dumbfounded, not wanting to see this premonition.

Senna forced herself to stop crying. She slowly looked at Ichigo with her watering eyes.

Ichigo blinked twice, trying to fix this moment. "S-Senna... Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Senna shook her head. "No, Ichigo... ***sob*** These tears aren't filled with sadness... These tears are filled with joy... " She looked up at him again, finishing her line. "I... ***sob*** I would love to spend... the rest of my life with you, Ichigo!" Senna pushed him forward, causing them both to land on the bed with she's on top of Ichigo. "Ichigo... I would love to be your girlfriend!" Senna pressed her lips on Ichigo's, kissing him filled with joyfulness. Ichigo returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back, deepening the kiss. Her whimpering finally calmed down.

Their eyes were closed as Senna caressed his face with her right hand to deepen her kiss with joy. Her left hand was on the back of his head, pulling to make him deepen his kiss. Ichigo's hands cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears with both his thumbs. After that's done, his hands traveled their way to her blue short shorts, making his way in. Soon, he felt her soft butt and her undies, gently palming both of Senna's butt cheeks.

Senna made a cry between moan while kissing her secret crush before breaking the kiss. Her face blushed pink from his handy action. "Oh, Ichigo~ You're so naughty~ " She smiled seductively; she can feel his hands were rubbing her butt.

"Force of habit." Ichigo replied with a grin.

Senna sexily giggled before pressing her lips on him. Both her hands are cupping his face, deepening the kiss as Ichigo returned the kiss. His hands were palming her butt, roaming the cheeks. Senna made a sexy moan, feeling his hands on her butt. Her lips were roaming his, wetting their lips with their salivas.

Ichigo couldn't restrain himself any longer. His hormone is highly reacting to her lust. Removing his hands from her blue short shorts and setting them on the bed before raising to a sitting position and holding her waist. Senna's hands moved down to his shoulders before continuing their morning kiss and roaming her right hand on his orange hair. Ichigo's hands grabbed the bottom of her black tank top, slowly raising it to her upper body. Senna broke the kiss, letting out a soft moan to breathe. Closing her eyes and reaching her arms in the air as Ichigo took her tank top off her torso and threw it on the pillow before she opens her eyes. Leaving her torso with her silk red bra on. Senna imitated the same thing Ichigo did to her. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back as Senna kissed her roommate lover with passion, roaming their lips. Closing their eyes as Senna stuck her tongue out, licking Ichigo's lips to ask for entrance. He allowed her tongue inside his mouth as their tongues were dancing with each other. Senna moaned, enjoying this wonderful feeling with the person she loves. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss as he quickly rolled to the bed while on top of Senna. Senna smiled at this before pulling him down and continuing their passionate kiss, roaming their mouths against each other. Her legs are wrapped on his waist. Ichigo stuck his tongue out, licking her lips. Senna accepted his entrance and they played with their tongues, mixing with their salivas. She couldn't stop her moan of pleasure. Her hands were roaming on his bare back. Ichigo broke the kiss and pressed his kiss on her left neck. Senna gasped in pleasure, loving the way he kisses her neck.

"Ich... Ichigo~ " Senna whispered his name between pleasurable gasps. Her wrapped legs were released, setting them on the bed. She removed her hands on his back and planted them on the bed, letting Ichigo to do the work.

Both of Ichigo's hands held her wrists as Senna held his, connecting their feelings to each other. He stuck his tongue out, licking her neck before sliding his tongue diagonally, moving down to her collarbone before to the center of her breasts - leaving her silk red bra on. He licks the left one, above the red bra, causing Senna to moan in pleasure.

"Ahh~ Ichi-Ichigo~ Ohh~ " Senna pleasurably moaned, slightly tightening her grasps on his wrists.

Twirling his tongue on her left breast - above the silk red bra - before sliding his tongue to her right. After finished licking her right breast, he gave it a light kiss before looking at the moaning Senna.

Senna opened her eyes, panting from this moment. "Ichigo... " she called him, wanting him to continue.

Before Ichigo continued his work, a phone suddenly rang, causing them to jump. They shot their heads at the ringing phone; they nearly got a heart attack from it. The roommate lovers removed their hands from their wrists as Ichigo answered the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"_Oi_ (Hey), _Ichigo_~ " It was Yoruichi's voice. "_Did I disturb your pleasant time with Senna just now_?" she asked in a teasing tone, giggling.

Ichigo snorted from her question. He had to think of a better way not to tell her about their time together that she just ruined.

"N-No. You just woke us up." he lied.

"_Oh really_~ ? _Anyway_, _after you two are done brushing and eating breakfast_, _I need you to meet at Urahara in the lobby_. _Oh, and I also need Senna at my room_. _Make sure to be there in an hour_. _Ciao_!" Yoruichi hung up the phone.

Ichigo didn't understand why she and Urahara needed them - and urgent. He placed the phone back in its cradle as he took his shirt from the pillow and wore it. He took Senna's tank top, handing it to her.

Senna held her tank top, wondering what the call was about. "Ichigo, was that Ms. Yoruichi?"

"Yeah. After breakfast, she wants you to meet in her room while I'll meet Urahara at the lobby." he answered before walking to his luggage.

"Oh, I see." Senna wore her tank top. "Well... at least we had... a little fun there." she said softly and blushed. Senna got up and headed to the bathroom to brush, closing the door. While brushing, she had no idea how wonderful it was, making love with Ichigo - with her silky bra on - and with his tongue licking her breasts.

Ichigo finished changing his clothes for the day before putting his pajamas inside the luggage. He sat on the bed, waiting for Senna to finish. Laying down and closing his eyes while replaying that wonderful moment before Yoruichi interrupted them. Thank Primus he got the guts to ask her to spend their life together. However, he needs to buy a luggage for Senna in order for her to pack her things.

He was glad he didn't overdo their love making.

(A/N: By Primus, I meant "the" Primus from Transformers - Galaxy Force lol)

The door was heard open, Senna walked out the bathroom and saw Ichigo on the bed with his eyes closed. She smiled at him; finally she have someone who can support her after all those 20 years of desolated life - minus Urahara and Yoruichi who taught her about respect. This feels like a deja vu. She quietly walked to the sleeping Ichigo, climbing on the bed and kneeing her legs.

"Ichigo, sweetie, you can brush now!" She called him.

Ichigo sat up, but Senna pressed her lips on his and pushed him down on the bed with her. He was surprised, not knowing she was in front of him. Senna's hands caressed his face, deepening her kiss on her secret crush. Soon, they broke the kiss looking at each others' eyes.

"I guess that's my force of habit, huh?" Senna smiled at him.

Ichigo chuckled, knowing she took his line. His arms were wrapped around her back, and sat up while Senna's sitting on his laps.

"Can I go brush now?" he asked impatiently.

" 'Kay~ don't be such a meanie!" Senna faked her pouting before getting off his lap, sitting on the bed.

Ichigo went inside the bathroom, getting ready for today before closing the door. Senna was thinking what Yoruichi would want with her for. Getting up and walking to the drawer before opening it. She took the package that Ichigo gave her; her new red ribbon. Taking the ribbon out and staring at the mirror before tying the red ribbon on her hair in a ponytail. After that, she looked at herself of her reflection, seeing the color red suits her.

"Ichigo, you got my favorite color right!" she giggled.

The door was opened, letting Ichigo walked out. "Okay, Senna. Let's go."

"Sure, sweetie! Say, like the ribbon on me?" she asked sweetly.

Ichigo saw the ribbon he brought for her. It suits her better, better than her first. She looks prettier than her yellow one.

"You look pretty with red."

Senna walked closer to him. "Glad you brought my favorite color." She kissed his left cheek before walking to the door. Ichigo blushed at it. "Come on, let's get going! I don't wanna missed all the good food!"

"Coming! Just hold your horses!"

* * *

After breakfast, both roommates went separate ways, looking for the respective requested person. While Ichigo was walking his way, he sees some employees were working on the stage. He ignores them - he didn't wanted to bother their work - and continued his way to the lobby. Soon, he saw Urahara on the desk with a phone on his right ear.

"Make sure you let her sing that song for him, Yoruichi." he said, then spotted Ichigo approaching towards him. "I have a visitor. See you on stage tonight." Urahara hung up the phone before turning to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki~ I've been expecting you!" he said in a cheerful tone.

"What is this urgent thing you wanted from me?"

"Well~ tonight will be special! And I want you to be in our VIP table. With Senna of course. We've already posted some posters around the hotel. There'll be plenty of people will be coming in the stage tonight." he walked out the table.

"By the way, we have to wear something fancy for the night."

Ichigo made a disturbing face when it comes to wear something fancy. "You mean... I have to wear a tux?" he sweatdropped a bit. He didn't feel like wearing it. Truthfully, he feels weird wearing it.

"Correct. Senna will be wearing a nice dress tonight. Follow me if you please."

Ichigo groaned, following where Urahara leads him.

* * *

Urahara's room

Ichigo knew this would happen. Urahara's closet didn't look like an ordinary closet. It was more like a walk-in closet, filled with variety of colorful tuxedos on clothing racks. More importantly, how the heck did he build this thing/room?

"Take your pick, Kurosaki~ " Urahara said pleasantly.

The orange-haired sighed. "Alright, but it'll take some time for my selection." he said before entering the walk-in closet, choosing a tuxedo for tonight. The important thing is this...

He wasn't so sure what Senna will say if she saw him wearing it.

"By the way, Ichigo. Here's a VIP card for today's lunch." Urahara put the card on the table.

"Why's that?" Ichigo was confused by it.

"Senna is the only one who has a VIP card. That way, you'll have to pay before eating your meal." the blonde man answered.

"Oh... that's why."

"I'll let you continue your search. Here's my key when you finished your meal." Urahara tossed the key to Ichigo as he caught it.

"Got it."

* * *

Senna made her way to Yoruichi's room. Knocking on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in!" Yoruichi answered from the inside.

Senna opened the door, seeing Yoruichi was making a decision. The tanned lady held dresses in her hands while facing the mirror. She couldn't decided what to wear for tonight. Soon, she noticed Senna by the door.

"Oh, hey Senna. Come over here!"

Senna closed the door before walking over to Yoruichi. "Having problem?" she asked.

"Yeah... Can't find the right dress for tonight. Anyways, try finding one that suits you. Maybe~ you can captivate Ichigo and win his heart." the tanned lady added with a grin.

Senna blushed from her remark, couldn't find the right words to respond. "W-Well... th-that's what I wanna ask you and Urahara about it."

"Really? What would that be?" Yoruichi became curious at this, turning to Senna.

"I-I-I've decided... that I... I will stay with Ichigo... a-a-as his wife." her face turned beet red, confessing to Yoruichi - who found her in a basket when she was an infant 20 years ago.

Yoruichi widened her eyes at the girl who raise her. Dropping the dresses and instantly hugging her. "I'm so glad you decided to stay with Ichigo! How wonderful of you! You two matched perfectly!" she cried happily.

Senna smiled back, hugging her foster mother. She was glad she told Yoruichi, but she'll miss her.

Yoruichi pulled away from the hug. "Senna, why don't we celebrate tonight for your departure with Ichigo!" she suggested.

"Hmm~ Guess I need something to show Ichigo my feelings to him. Got any nice dress that I can show to Ichigo... how I truly feel?" Senna asked with her face lit up pink.

Yoruichi was in deep thought; she couldn't pick a perfect one for Senna. "There's plenty of time before tonight. Why don't we find a song? That way you can sing one for Ichigo." she pointed. "By the way, there will be dancing too."

Senna widened her eyes a bit. She hasn't thought of that before. Her smile grew confidently.

Tonight on stage, she will reveal how she truly feels to Ichigo. On the other hand, she wonder what outfit Ichigo will wear for tonight.

"All right, Yoruichi. Let's get this show on the road!"

"That's my girl!"

* * *

Ichigo continued finding a perfect tuxedo, but some doesn't match him. He couldn't wait to tell his family they'll be having a new member, but with his dad, who knows what he'll say. After tonight's party, if it is, he'll take Senna out to buy a luggage for her stuff.

Tonight, he's not gonna screw this up!

Yoruichi continued picking random dresses, trying to think what to wear for tonight. She was having trouble with her selection. Senna went online in Yoruichi's room, finding a song she'll sing for Ichigo. She felt confident for this day!

Tonight, she'll make it the perfect night she had ever have - for Ichigo who saved her desolated life.

Both roommates will make this a perfect night!

End of chapter 8


	9. Party, Trouble

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Party / Trouble**

From late morning to evening, both lovers were working hard for their night of their day. Urahara alerted every customers in the hotel to be in tonight's stage. He already knew Yoruichi will show Senna her beautiness to Ichigo. He couldn't wait to see how Ichigo will react to see her outstanding dress tonight. Good thing he didn't tell Ichigo there would be a duet dance.

The blonde man couldn't help but grin, imagining Ichigo's face when he finds out he's keeping it from him. His and Yoruichi's plan for tonight might work - for those two who have tragic pasts. For the dance tonight, they think both Ichigo and Senna might experience a new life.

* * *

Soon, the night has arrived!

In Yoruichi's room, both ladies finally accomplished what they needed for tonight. Yoruichi finally made her choice: it's a floor-length red dress with frills around it. The left shoulder strap has a golden clip. She also wore a yellow-and-red hair scrunchies and a pair of black high heels.

"Okay! Let's start the show!" the tanned lady turned to Senna. "Hey, Senna- Whoa~ " She was stunned, seeing Senna's dress.

"What do you think? You think Ichigo will be amazed, seeing me in this dress?" Senna asked with a smile, twirling her dress with her hair down. She wore long purple dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of red high heels.

Yoruichi gave it one last look before answering. "Three words... You. Look. Beautiful! I'm sure Ichigo will love your taste! By the way, has Ichigo purchased you a luggage for your stuff yet?" she asked.

Senna stopped twirling her dress, realizing. "Oh, no. He hasn't. I'm sure he'll know about it after tonight."

Yoruichi walked over to Senna, patting her shoulders. "Well, I'm sure he'll buy you one as long you two stay perfect together." she pulled her into a hug, embracing each other. After all those years, she raised her like her own daughter!

Senna embraced back; she'll miss Yoruichi who's like a mother to her - the person who raised her and taught her about respect. She couldn't wait for tonight to express her true feelings for Ichigo - the man who can accept her as her husband-to-be.

"Senna, remember what I told you about being with the person who you truly love?" Yoruichi asked, releasing the hug.

"Yep! "_Stay with the person you currently have, and who you truly love_. _If it's another, then your heart will be shattered and your life might be the end_." You gave that book some years ago, and I remembered all of it. Plus, I promised myself I'll make Ichigo happy, and be his wonderful wife."

"That's a good girl! Now, let me comb your hair. This must be the last night your hair will be brushed from me." Yoruichi applied, getting a hairbrush from her drawer.

"Sure." Senna sat on a chair, facing the mirror while waiting for her purple hair to be brushed. Her hair hasn't been brushed by Yoruichi since she was a young girl.

Although, she wondered if Ichigo's sisters might do the hair brushing as well. If so, they could hairbrush each others' hairs as a family - a real family to get along. Untying her red ribbon and holding it before the tanned lady brushes Senna's hair.

"Say, you know what song you'll sing for Ichigo?" she asked while brushing.

Senna smiled at the tanned lady from the reflection. "Yep! Actually... two songs." she corrected her.

"Tell me what the songs are." Yoruichi become curious.

"Well... "

* * *

Ichigo finally chose a perfect suit for tonight. It took him a really long time to find one. However, he's not ready to hear what Senna will say about him wearing it. He wore white coat, blue shirt underneath it, and a pair of white shoes. Facing the mirror while he's putting on a black necktie. Sometimes, he's gonna regret wearing this outfit, though it is for one night with Senna.

He sighed. "Guess, I'll check the lobby if Urahara's there." he spoke. Grabbing the VIP card and keys before leaving the room. He makes his way to the lobby and sees Urahara who was already in his tuxedo. He froze, not knowing how the heck he wore the suit instead of getting it in his own room.

Urahara spotted Ichigo who was standing there. "Yo~ Kurosaki! I see you chose a fine outfit to impress Senna!" he said, walking out of the desk. He wore black coat and pants, white shirt underneath the coat, and a green and white stripes necktie. Freezing his track and seeing Ichigo, who doesn't seem to be impressed.

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes... How'd you get the tux on while I was in your room - searching for one lousy tux by the way - up until now?" he asked, frowning.

"Well~ I don't know~ I seemed to lost that part of my memory~ " Urahara answered playfully.

Truthfully, he had taken one of the tux before bringing Ichigo into his walk-in closet.

***POW! !***

Ichigo punched the blonde's nose, causing his nose to bleed. "YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING! ! SENNA MIGHT THINK I GO THAT WAY! !" he barked while the nose bleeding Urahara held his nose.

"Wow... You haven't change a bit since your deceased mother." Urahara said before standing up.

Ichigo blinked from his reply. His anger suddenly calmed down as he looked away. "Let's not talk about my past, all right?" he took a few steps, stopping next to Urahara. "By the way, I've decided to take Senna at my place."

Urahara turned to Ichigo, surprised. "You're gonna marry her?" he questioned the orange-haired strawberry.

Ichigo blushed, looking away from him, so he wouldn't let him see his flushing face.

"Uhh... Yyyeeeaaahhh... " he answered honestly in a slow motion. "For some reason... I feel... like my old self when Mom was with me... being with Senna that is."

The blonde patted his right shoulder. "Ichigo, your mother should be proud of you. I'm sure you can be a good father, and a good husband to Senna! Though, how will you explain this to your dad?"

Ichigo blinked; he haven't thought if it before. "...I'll take care of it. Come on, take me to this VIP table thing."

"You got it!"

* * *

In the stage room, Urahara took Ichigo to their table, a.k.a the VIP table, as he left off for the backstage. Ichigo just sat there, waiting for the show to start. He looked around, seeing other people were chatting before the event. On the other hand, he didn't see Senna anywhere in this room. He felt a bit nervous to see her in a dress, betting she looks beautiful. Suddenly, two soft hands closed his eyes from behind.

"What the-!"

"Guess who~ ?" a female's voice asked sweetly.

Ichigo recognized the voice, and it was obviously a girl that he likes. "Senna?" Two hands were removed as he turned, seeing Senna in her long purple dress with a cheerful smile. His eyes widened at her outfit. Never before has he seen a girl wearing a lovely dress would be this beautiful!

"Ichigo? You okay there?" Senna gently patted his left cheek as the strawberry snapped out.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Ichigo looked away. Soon, eyeing down and seeing she had a ring on her left ring finger. His heart pounded, feeling like it's tightening by an unknown force, not wishing she was... ! Stuttering before asking. "W-What's that ring for?"

Senna looked on her left finger. "Oh, this? Ms. Yoruichi gave me this fake plastic ring. Just pretending that I'm with someone. Although... " she looked at Ichigo before finishing. "-you're the one... who I want to be with, Ichigo. Sorry about what you thought... you know what I mean?"

Ichigo felt glad that Senna told the truth. He was almost near the end of "Game Over". His body cooled down. Pulling Senna to him, hugging her and pressing his lips on hers.

Senna smiled in her mind, returning the kiss and cupping his face. Both lovers pulled away, staring at their eyes. Senna lightly giggled, who was the first to break the silence.

"Not here, you idiot."

Ichigo chuckled. "Sorry. Just wanna... " he blushed. "-make this a perfect night... with you." he scratched his head with his right hand.

Senna froze, couldn't believe what he said to her. He wanted to make this a perfect night... with her?

She was gonna tell him that, actually. Looking down before locking her eyes at him. "Ichigo... I need to tell you something... it's really important." she took his right hand with both her hands before taking the seat.

Ichigo sat down as well, waiting for what Senna had to say. He was glad he told his, but now it's her turn. Their hands are on the table while Senna's grasping his. He gulped, preparing to hear Senna's words. Senna took a deep breath and exhaled, taking her time before confessing. She held his hands a little tighter, trying her best to let it out.

She gulped before raising her head and eyeing her strawberry roommate. "Ichigo... I... I want to make this night to be special for the two of us... Ever since you came in as my roommate... for some reason... my heart tells me that someone out there might cure my loneliness..."

"And that person is... "

Senna tightened her hands on Ichigo's right hand, answering. "Is you, Ichigo. I... I want to make you happy... and... " Trailing off, she suddenly became quiet.

"And what, Senna?"

Senna doesn't know if she wants to say this or not. Biting her lower lip to keep her focus. She's gonna say this to Ichigo! "And I... I would like to pay your mother a visit... To show her my support for you." she told him.

Ichigo froze; he couldn't believe that Senna wants to visit his mom's grave! He instantly hauled Senna to him and gave her a tight hug. She was startled by his sudden action; she nearly jumped.

"I-Ichigo?" she suddenly heard him sniffing. Was Ichigo... crying? She had never seen him in tears before.

Small tears came out from Ichigo's eyes, falling down his cheeks. "Thanks, Senna. You're the first... the first girl who has ever said that to me. I'm sure Yuzu and Karin would like that... with you as their big sister." Ichigo smiled while hugging her.

Senna wrapped her arms around his back, patting to soothe him. "Ichigo... I promise you, everything will be all right." she said calmly. Both of them broke the hug as Senna sees tears on him. She gave him a small smile and she slowly raised her right thumb to remove one on his left cheek. After that, she slowly moved to the right. Ichigo and Senna smiled at each other, gazing at their eyes.

Ichigo began to fidget, breaking the silence. He's going to confess his true feeling to her. "Senna... I-" Before he can say it, a spotlight flashed on the stage revealing Urahara, interrupting him. Ichigo sighed in disappointment, deciding he'll wait to confess later. He and Senna turned to the blonde man, walking to the microphone stand.

Urahara tapped the microphone stand twice before making his intro. "Yo~ Minna (Everyone)! Thank you for coming tonight's party! I'm Urahara Kisuke! ...Thank you and enjoy the party!" the blonde got off the stage as the music starts playing.

"That was the shortest and the lamest intro I've ever heard." Ichigo muttered.

"I agree." Senna lightly giggled.

Spotlights lit up, aiming around the curtains before they simultaneously aimed at the center. The curtains was swat opened, revealing five showgirls in their Las Vegas outfits. They were Isane, Kiyone, Nanao, Soifon, and Nemu, wearing sky blue bras and undies. They were dancing on the stage, lifting their right legs in the air before lifting their other legs while smiling, showing their teeth. Minus Nemu, she's the only girl who just grew a small smile on her face. All of their arms were on each others' shoulders while Isane's right arm and Nemu's left arm were on their waists. For Nanao and Soifon, they both feel unpleasantly disturbed being showgirls. They were the waitress during breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"I feel stupid." Soifon muttered through her smiling teeth while lifting her leg.

"You're telling me. I'm glad Shunsui isn't here." Nanao replied, slowly looking around the audience.

"Nanao-chan~ !"

Speak of the devil. Nanao saw him sitting on the VIP table. She gaped, seeing him clapping his hands happily.

"Guess you spoke too soon." Soifon stated through her smiling teeth.

All the showgirls walked down the stage, wandering around the table to entertain the audiences. Except Ichigo which Urahara told them not to because he's with Senna. Nanao went over to Shunsui's table while the others wandered to different tables separately. Shunsui just fawned over his lovely Nanao in her outfit. He even started imagining her in a bunny outfit!

Nanao continued dancing, leaning down closer to him. "You better not ruined our job!" she glared at him, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, come on~ At least you can entertain me with your-" Before Shunsui can finish, Nanao compulsively stomped his right foot.

"As a show girl, I must entertain my audience, not seducing them!" she angered in a low tone before leaving.

"Ow~ That hurt~ " Shunsui sarcasmed painfully in an act. Truthfully, it did hurt him.

Ichigo and Senna were watching the showgirls dancing. Senna looked at Ichigo, wishing she would like to dress up in a bunny outfit and entertained him with her sexy move. She giggled while imagining it.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"That's my little secret~ " Senna replied sweetly.

All five of the showgirls walked up on the stage, finishing their sexy poses before walking inside the curtains behind them. The audiences gave them a big applause as Urahara walked up to the microphone stand.

"Okay, people. Hope you like our special entrance! Now, may I present... Yoruichi Shihoin!" he walked off the stage as Yoruichi made her way to the microphone stand. The applause were heard, along with some hootings and wolf whistles from the crowd.

The tanned lady stopped in front of the microphone stand before speaking. "Good evening, minna-san! Tonight is gonna be special... Go grab a partner and dance your heart's content! You have 5 minutes." she announced sweetly, waiting until the pairs are on the floor. She looked at Senna, knowing it's her chance to dance with Ichigo.

Ichigo was stunned, hearing it from Yoruichi's mouth. There's dancing! ? Since when will there be dancing tonight! ? Was Urahara keeping this as a secret from him! ? Making a pissed face, he wanted to give Urahara another punch right in his face! He didn't feel like dancing with a pair. However, Senna's right next to him. He just had a feeling he might step on her foot by accident.

"Um... Ichigo?" Senna called him. Ichigo turned to Senna. Her right hand grabbed his left hand as she stood up from her seat. Looking away from him, she wanted to ask him since it's her first time dancing. "W-Wanna dance... with me?" she asked courageously with feelings.

The strawberry was surprised. She wanted to dance with him? He remembered he wanted this night to be special with her, but he didn't want to blow it. He also didn't want to refuse her offer.

He stood up, holding her right hand, and smiled at her. "Sure... my princess." the strawberry bowed down a bit before straightening himself. Senna giggled, seeing her prince charming as Ichigo took her to the dance floor.

All the other pairings made their way to the dance floor, holding each other in their arms. Yoruichi saw the customers were ready and saw Ichigo and Senna who were making their way onto the floor. Clearing her throat before starting her slow song.

_Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind  
Please dear, take me there  
Where dreams draped in white flowers come true_

All the pairings began to start their slow dance. Ichigo and Senna stopped at the dance floor, standing close to each other as his right hand held her left ribs. His left hand held her right hand, intertwining their fingers together. Senna's left hand was on Ichigo's right shoulder. They stared at each others' eyes and began their slow dance, moving back and forth.

_Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind  
Please dear, take me there  
Where dreams draped in white flowers come true_

Hmm... Holding anxious hands  
Calm me with a kiss and then  
Please dear, guide me there

* * *

Outside of the backdoor, a car stopped near the emergency exit as two figures stepped out. Two men - a light-blue haired and a tall, thin and a lanky body with long black hair - quietly made their way into the hotel. The light-blue haired held a gun, entering a bullet in as the tall guy took out a sharp pointed tweezer at the lock. Unlocking the backdoor, they sneaked their way inside.

Both had malicious grins on their faces.

* * *

_When all that was forgotten can bloom  
And, darling, in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun  
And wake to a time when the hunting is done  
And then when I see you_

While the dancing Ichigo and Senna were into it, they've never felt anything like it before, dancing with each other with their eyes locking with another.

Ichigo never danced like this. He thought he might messed up but he was wrong. It felt calm and nice, dancing with Senna. Senna couldn't believe she's dancing with Ichigo. At first she thought she might messed up, but turns out she's doing well.

His chocolate brown eyes meets her amber eyes as they continued to stare with smiles on their faces while they began to twirl slowly. Senna's smile got warmer as she rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder, leaving her right hand intertwining and her left hand on his right shoulder. Slowly, they stopped the dancing as Senna removed her head on his shoulder and stared at each others' eyes.

Senna moved her left hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, slowly pulling him down. Their intertwining hands were removed as Senna's right hand moved to cup his left cheek and Ichigo's left hand wrapped around her back. Their lips were slowly opened before they were inches apart. Slowly closing their eyes and their lips finally connected as his left arm held her close, pressing her closer to him. Both of them felt safe in each others' arms. They felt as if they were in a church on their wedding day.

Tonight was the brilliant night they have ever experienced!

_I'll know in my heart what I've won_  
_And, darling, in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun_  
_And wake to a time when the hunting is done_  
_And then when I see you_  
_I'll know in my heart what I've won_

_Please dear, take me there_

Yoruichi finished her song, waiting for the pairings to stop. Soon, she spotted Ichigo and Senna who were in their arms and their lips were connected. Smiling at them and seeing how wonderful they are. Finally, she sees Senna has someone who she can trust. She was glad Senna is happy being with Ichigo by her side.

By the curtain, Urahara saw the entire thing, seeing Ichigo dancing with Senna with arms around each other. He never thought Ichigo would be a gentleman to Senna that way. He knew tonight would be perfect for them. He had a feeling those two can cure their dark pasts. For 15 long years, he haven't seen this side of Ichigo when he and Yoruichi babysat him when he was an infant, taking turn to watch over baby Senna.

Ichigo and Senna slowly broke the kiss, looking at their eyes and smiling. Her hands descends down from the back of his head and his left cheek as Ichigo lowered his arms down until their hands touched. Their eyes continued to stare as Ichigo starts his confession.

"Senna... I... "

Before he could say it, an applause was heard, interrupting him again. He groaned; Senna giggled as they gave Yoruichi an applause as well. All the dancers/audiences walked back to their tables as Ichigo and Senna went back to the VIP tables. The tanned lady bowed before making an announcement on the microphone.

"Arigato, everyone! Now, I would like my assistant to come up and sing a song for the audience!"

The spotlight roamed around until it spotted Senna, sitting with Ichigo in the VIP tables. Senna lightly blushed, never been into this scene before. An applause was heard, even Ichigo. He wanted to encourage her for tonight's show. Senna got up and made her way to the microphone stand next to Yoruichi, feeling a bit nervous.

Yoruichi faced away, patting Senna's left shoulder with her left hand, whispering to her. "It's okay, Senna. Just pretend you're Ichigo's husband. And make sure you sing that song for him." she giggled before walking off the stage. She and Urahara sat on the VIP table next to Ichigo.

Senna doesn't know what to do with all those people staring at her. Soon, all the audience stopped clapping, waiting for her to start. She looked at Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara. The three of them smiled at her as Senna felt calm.

Thinking of a last name before speaking on the microphone. "Good evening, everyone! I'm... Senna Kurosaki!" Ichigo froze, hearing Senna's introduction; he couldn't believe she used his last name! "For our customers, allow me to sing this song for you all!"

The music was heard as the audience went quiet, waiting for the singer to sing. Senna took a deep breath, exhaling away from the microphone before she start singing.

_Su pei gou le chu qing hua bi feng nong zhuan dan_ (_In the blank lug the Chinese flower is mapped out, the stroke turns from strong to light_)  
_Ping shen miao hui de mu dan yi ru ni chu zhuang_ (_The Peony flower that is portrayed on the vase body is like your initial makeup_)  
_Ran Ran tan xiang tou guo chuang xin shi wo liao ran_ (_The sandalwood fragrance gradually passes through the window_, _I understand the matters in your heart_)  
_Xuan zhi shang zou bi zhi ci ge yi ban_ (_In the Xuan paper, the moving pen is placed here half way_)

_You se xuan ran shi nu tu yun wei bei si cang_ (_Washes of glaze colour on the drawing of the lady hide the attraction_)  
_Er ni yan ran de yi xiao ru han bao dai fang_ (_And your captivating smile is like a flower waiting to blossom_)  
_Ni de mei yi lu piao san qu dao wo qu bu liao de ni fang_ (_Your beauty scatters into a wisp going to a place I cannot go_... )

_Tian qing se deng yan yu er wo zai deng ni_ (_The azure colour is waiting for the misty rain and I'm waiting for you_)  
_Chui yan niao niao sheng qi ge jiang qian wan li_ (_The chimney smoke gracefully rises, separated by the river millions of miles apart_)  
_Zai ping di shu han li fang qian chao de piao yi_ (_On the base of the vase is inscribed with Hanshu imitating the grace of the former dynasty_)  
_Jiu dang wo wei yu jian ni fu bi_ (_Just pretend I am foreshadowing my meeting with you_)

_Tian qing se deng yan yu er wo zai deng ni_ (_The azure colour is waiting for the misty rain and I'm waiting for you_)  
_Yue se bei da lao qi yun kai liao jie ju_ (_The moonlight is fished up, blurring the ending_)  
_Ru chuan shi de qing hua ci zi gu zi mei li_ (_As if the Chinese flower pot that is passed on from generation to generation, caring only about it's own beauty_)  
_Ni yan dai xiao yi_ (_Your eyes carry a smile_)

_Se bai hua qing de jin li yue ran yu wan di_ (_The white and flower blue Koi fish has already jumped into the bottom of the bowl_)  
_Lin mo song ri luo kuan shi que dian ji zhe ni_ (_Yet when I copy the song typeface of the signature I'm missing you_)  
_Ni yin cang zai yao shao li qian nian de mi mi_ (_You are hidden in the kiln, a thousand year old secret_)  
_Ji xi ni you ru xiu hua zhen luo di_ (_Extremely exquisite like an embroidery needle falling to the ground_)

_Lian wai ba jiao re zou yu men huan re tong lu_ (_Outside the curtain, the banana tree draws showers of rain on it, the door knocker incurs copper rust_)  
_Er wo lu guo na jiang nan xiao zhen re le ni_ (_And I pass by that small town by the River South and attract you_)  
_Zai po mo shan shui hua li_ (_In the splash-ink landscape painting_)  
_Ni cong mo se shen chu bei yin qu_ (_You are hidden away deep in the ink colour_)

_Tian qing se deng yan yu er wo zai deng ni_ (_The azure colour is waiting for the misty rain and I'm waiting for you_)  
_Chui yan niao niao sheng qi ge jiang qian wan li_ (_The chimney smoke gracefully rises, separated by the river millions of miles apart_)  
_Zai ping di shu han li fang qian chao de piao yi_ (_On the base of the vase is inscribed with Hanshu imitating the grace of the former dynasty_)  
_Jiu dang wo wei yu jian ni fu bi_ (_Just pretend I am foreshadowing my meeting with you_)

_Tian qing se deng yan yu er wo zai deng ni_ (_The azure colour is waiting for the misty rain and I'm waiting for you_)  
_Yue se bei da lao qi yun kai liao jie ju_ (_The moonlight is fished up, blurring the ending_)  
_Ru chuan shi de qing hua ci zi gu zi mei li_ (_As if the Chinese flower pot that is passed on from generation to generation, caring only about it's own beauty_)  
_Ni yan dai xiao yi_ (_Your eyes carry a smile_)

_Tian qing se deng yan yu er wo zai deng ni_ (_The azure colour is waiting for the misty rain and I'm waiting for you_)  
_Chui yan niao niao sheng qi ge jiang qian wan li_ (_The chimney smoke gracefully rises, separated by the river millions of miles apart_)  
_Zai ping di shu han li fang qian chao de piao yi_ (_On the base of the vase is inscribed with Hanshu imitating the grace of the former dynasty_)  
_Jiu dang wo wei yu jian ni fu bi_ (_Just pretend I am foreshadowing my meeting with you_)

_Tian qing se deng yan yu er wo zai deng ni_ (_The azure colour is waiting for the misty rain and I'm waiting for you_)  
_Yue se bei da lao qi yun kai liao jie ju_ (_The moonlight is fished up, blurring the ending_)  
_Ru chuan shi de qing hua ci zi gu zi mei li_ (_As if the Chinese flower pot that is passed on from generation to generation, caring only about it's own beauty_)  
_Ni yan dai xiao yi_ (_Your eyes carry a smile_)

All the audience - including Urahara and Yoruichi - gave her a big applause. Ichigo couldn't believe Senna's voice would be so... calm and soothing.

Senna scratched her left cheek, smiling nervously. "A-Arigato!" All the audience stopped their clapping. Her heart was beating, not sure if this was the right time to say it. "This song... is for the person whom I first met!" Senna looked at Ichigo. It's a song she wanted to sing for him, who cure her desolated life.

Ichigo was a bit confused at first, but now she's gonna sing for him! He become curious, wanting to know what kind of song she'll sing.

A soft music was heard as Senna closed her eyes before opening them, beginning to sing for her sweet strawberry roommate.

_Oohh_...

_You are fine, you are sweet_  
_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_  
_When you're close, I don't breathe_  
_I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_  
_If you're not looking for true love, oh oh_  
_No, I don't wanna start seeing you_  
_If I can't be your only one..._

_So tell me_

_When it's not alright (not alright)_  
_When it's not OK (not OK)_  
_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (Say alright)_  
_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_  
_Will you stick with me through whatever Or run away?_

(_Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be OK_)

_Say OK_

_When you call, I don't know,_  
_If I should pick up the phone every time_ (_Time_)

_I'm not like, all my friends,_  
_Who keep calling up the boys,_  
_I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_  
_If you don't treat me the right way_  
_See, I can only start seeing you_  
_If you can make my heart feel safe_  
_Feel safe_

Yoruichi turned to Ichigo behind her seat. "Ichigo, what do you think of her singing?" she asked.

Ichigo heard the tanned lady's question, but just stares at Senna's soothing voice. Never thought she sings well, no, perfectly. His heart feels peacefully somehow.

"She's... wonderful... " he answered quietly. "I... don't know what to say... " For these past few days, he knows the answer what's coming from his heart. He couldn't hide it anymore. These feelings when he's near her, supporting her, and saving her from her tragic past.

The answer is this: he's in love with her.

"_I_... _love Senna_... "

Somehow, he feels like if his mom was here, watching Senna alongside him.

_When it's not alright_ (_Not alright_)  
_When it's not OK_ (_Not OK_)  
_Will you try to make me feel better_?

_Will you say alright_? (_say alright_)  
_Will you say ok_? (_say OK_)  
_Will you stick with me through whatever Or run away_?

(_Say that it's gonna be alright,_  
_That it's gonna be ok,_  
_Don't run away... don't run away_)

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_  
_We've got some things to prove_  
_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_  
_I don't want you to run away_

_So_...

_Let me know that you'll call on time_  
_Let me know that you'll help me shine_  
_Will you wipe my tears away_?  
_Will you hold me close and say_?

_When it's not alright_ (_not alright_)  
_When it's not OK_ (_not OK_)  
_Will you try to make me feel better Will you say alright_? (_Say alright_)  
_Will you say OK_? (_Say OK_)  
_Will you stick with me through whatever Or run away_?

_Say that it's gonna be alright_  
_That it's gonna be ok_  
_Don't run away_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_  
_That it's gonna be ok,_  
_don't run away_  
_Will you say ok_?

_Say that it's gonna be alright_  
_That it's gonna be ok,_  
_don't run away_  
_Will you say ok_?

Once Senna's song was finished, the crowds gave her a big applause. She looked at Ichigo who also gave her an applause. She wanted to know if he likes it or not. Seeing him smiling at her. She thought of using his last name was a good idea, but didn't mean to offense Ichigo since she herself doesn't have one.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room went pitch black.

"What the-? What happened?"

"Here we go." the light-blue haired guy said with a devious smile. Behind the curtains, he aimed his one-bullet gun at the curtains to the ceiling and pulled the trigger. A loud BANG was heard from behind the curtain, frightening everyone in the room.

"AAAHH! !" Senna cried until she felt someone grabbing her. "HEY, LET GO! !"

The lights turned back on, revealing a person holding Senna hostage. It was the criminal Grimmjow with a gun in his right hand, wrapping Senna's neck with his left arm. Ichigo widened his eyes at this, seeing the same thug again from the amusement park who tries to kidnap Senna.

"NO BODY BETTER FUCKING MOVE OR ELSE THIS BITCH DIES! !" he barked as the audience stopped in their tracks. He aimed his out-of-bullet gun on the side of Senna's head. They all knelt down, putting their hands behind their heads. "Heh! That's more fucking like it!"

Ichigo couldn't believe this blue-headed bastard is here. Grunting while sitting on his seat. He knew if he made a single move, that criminal would kill Senna right there on the spot.

Would that mean if he did, his despair will come to him? Is this what Zangetsu said about "_being despaired after losing something important to him_"...? There's no way he'll let that happen!

Senna became frightened, seeing this man from the amusement park. She didn't know this night was about to imminent.

Behind him, Nnoitra jumped out of the curtain and landed in front of his partner, holding his dagger to defend himself.

"Grimmjow, got the number, and the door's open!"

"Okay, let's move!" Both criminals ran to the backdoor, taking Senna with them.

"ICHIGO! !" Senna cried for him, pleading for help.

"SENNA! !" Ichigo chased after them along with Yoruichi and Urahara.

A car door was opened as Grimmjow got Senna's wrists tied up. He tossed her into the back seat, slamming the door. Both criminals quickly got inside the car and starts the engine before making their escape. Their car drove off as Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara exited the backdoor.

They were too late.

"SENNAAA! !" Ichigo screamed, seeing their car drove off. He grunted, shutting his eyes. He couldn't believe they kidnapped Senna; he didn't save her in time! He looked down, seeing her red ribbon laying on the ground. Crouching to his knees and picking it up in his right hand. "Senna... " He clenched his right hand, promising to himself that he'll save her. Turning his right and running to the wall, landing his right fist on it with a hard punch. Grunting to himself, he didn't want the same situation to be repeated... 15 years ago when his mother died...

"S-Senna... I... love you... "

End of chapter 9

The song Yoruichi sang was "To the City of the Wind" from Tsubasa Chronicle, and Senna sang was "Qing Hua Ci" (female version) by Lui Yi Fei and "Say OK" by Vanessa Hudgens.


	10. Insomnia

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Insomnia**

What happened during last night's party was a total disaster. Yoruichi and Urahara didn't know this was gonna happen, seeing those two thugs in the hotel. Now that Senna's kidnapped by the two top criminals, Grimmjow and Nnoitra, all the customers were in disbelief and shocked, seeing those two crooks in the hotel and snagging the poor girl out of nowhere. Ichigo, however, does not look too happy about this.

* * *

The next day after Senna's kidnapping incident

At the abandoned factory

Senna was tied up around her wrists which were behind her back and legs. Her purple hair got dirt all over them. The dress was ripped, revealing her injured legs, and filled with holes; the dress she wore for Ichigo was now ruined.

"LET ME GO! !" she demanded. Nnoitra complied and brutally threw her to the ground. "AH!"

"SHUT YA MOUTH, YA WHORE! ! YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING FAT MOUTH! !" the tall criminal barked at her.

Senna turned her head, facing them with an angry look. "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME! ! ?" she yelled bitterly. Soon, her left cheek was kicked by Grimmjow's right foot, causing her to fall down again.

"AGH! !"

"Simple, bitch! We want ALL the money and food from that hotel you're staying in! Plus... I'll be the one taking it over!" the blue-haired man answered.

Senna snorted. "There's no way Urahara and Yoruichi will let you scums take our building! Ichigo will whip you two!" she countered.

"Is that so, woman?" Nnoitra grinned evilly. "For your information, brat, we've got their number while you people belted out some horrible voice!" he took out his dagger from his belt and aimed the blade at his hostage's face. "Now be a good pawn, and do what you are told." the tall finished with a sinister smile.

Senna gasped at this. She doesn't want to die here; she'll never be with Ichigo and his family that she dreamed of!

Grimmjow took out his cellphone from his pocket. Truthfully, he stole it from the cellphone store, but didn't care about the bill. He moved closer to her with a grin.

"Listen, bitch. You will do what we tell you, or else, you won't be able to see that boyfriend of yours again." he said in an intimidating tone.

Senna was frightened. She doesn't even want to know what they're planning.

* * *

Ichigo was extremely pissed after what happened last night. He didn't confess his true feelings to Senna during that night. Behind the hotel, a tree was bashed with a big crack by his fists. He kept punching it non-stop, releasing his wrath after seeing Senna kidnapped by the same criminals from the amusement park.

His hands were injured badly, blood was pouring out. He roared his head out. He couldn't stop replaying that scene from last night, exploding all of his anger and punching the tree, imagining if the tree were those criminals Grimmjow and that skinny freak.

One of the waitresses in her normal clothes, Nanao, approached to the punching-the-tree Ichigo.

"Please, Ichigo! You'll only make yourself even worse!"

Ichigo panted, hearing the waitress's words. She had a point. His hands are full of scratches and blood. He felt the intense pain around them after all the punches he threw at the tree.

"Fine." he snorted.

Nanao patted the orange-haired's right shoulder. "I know it hurts, but please. We'll figure a way to save her." she said to calm Ichigo.

Soon, she guided him back inside the hotel, making their way to the infirmary. Nanao knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in!" a voice answered from the inside as Nanao opened the door.

The doctor was a tall, muscular, and lightly tan-skinned man named Tessai Tsukabishi. He was dressed in a doctor's lab coat, holding a box in his hands.

"Oh, Nanao. What brings you here?" the doctor asked, setting the box on the floor.

10 minutes later

After alcoholing Ichigo's impaled hands, Tessai wrapped some bandages around them.

"So... the criminals, Grimmjow and Nnoitra, have kidnapped Senna? Sorry to hear this, boy."

Ichigo and Nanao got up, making their way to the door.

"I hope she's safe." Ichigo quietly said before walking out. He enters his room and laid down on the bed. Ichigo recalled the time when he first met Senna when she had entered the room. He really wanted to save her. He didn't want to imagine what those two crooks will do to her. The door was heard opened as Ichigo quickly got up. "S-Senna!" he called wishing it was her.

Unfortunately, it was Yoruichi and Urahara who came into the room, closing the door. Ichigo sighed in disappointment.

"Hey." he greeted to them in a low tone.

"Ichigo, you okay?" Yoruichi asked, walking towards him and sitting on the bed next to him.

Ichigo sighed. "Just a rough day, that's all." he replied to the tanned lady.

Urahara walked to Ichigo, closing his fan before speaking. "Ichigo, I've contact the police about Grimmjow and Nnoitra last night. They will arrive if we encounter them again."

Ichigo looked at the blonde man. "Is there a way to stop them?" he asked.

Before Urahara answered, his cellphone was heard ringing. "Pardon me." he took it out from his pocket and checked the ID caller. "That's odd... A restricted number?" His face was confused by it as he flipped it open, answering it.

"Hello?"

"**Yo! Is that orange brat there?**" a rough familiar voice asked. Urahara widened his eyes at it. It was the criminal Grimmjow!

Ichigo heard it as well; his face has become full of hate. Urahara pressed the speaker button on his cellphone before continuing.

"What do you want?" he asked in a serious tone.

"**We want all the food and money you have in the hotel. Plus, we'll be running the business there.**"

"I refuse." Urahara replied.

* * *

"Is that so? Maybe this will change your fucking mind?" On the other end, Grimmjow placed his cellphone next to the hostage's left ear.

"I-Ichigo... " she spoke in a frightening tone.

* * *

Ichigo widened his eyes at this as he stood up from the bed. "S-Senna! You okay! ?" he called from the small distance.

"Ichigo, don't do it!" Senna screamed from the other line until there was a loud smack.

"Shut up, woman!"

Ichigo felt his blood boiling up rapidly with intense wrath. He tightened his fists, causing the injuries to pour blood out. He felt like breaking those guys' necks.

* * *

Grimmjow pulled the cellphone away, putting it back on his right ear. "You've got two days to surrender your hotel to us. Do it or else you won't be able to see this bitch again. The meeting will be in the lobby at 9pm." he informed until he heard something slam from the other line as he quickly pressed the OFF button.

* * *

Ichigo snatched the phone away from Urahara and fiercely yelled at it. "YOU BASTARD! ! HEY! ! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, DAMMIT! ! HEY! ! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE! !"

"ICHIGO, CALM DOWN!" Yoruichi shouted.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THEY'RE TORTURING SENNA FROM A PLACE THAT I DON'T KNOW! !"

Yoruichi have had enough of his arguing, so she punched him hard in the gut. Ichigo fell on his knees, clutching his guts and while the pain is inflicting him.

Yoruichi knelt down and embraced him. "Ichigo, listen... We'll figure out a way to stop them. Those two have been doing stupid things for like who knows how long."

When hearing Yoruichi's words, somehow his anger finally calmed down. The hatred look in his eyes has turned back to his normal face.

Ichigo needed to ask the tanned lady something important about Senna. He had a feeling it shouldn't be right to her ask about Senna's relationship with another person before him. He was afraid to hear her answer. He gulped, deciding to ask her now. "Yoruichi... Has Senna ever... been on a relationship with... another person?" he asked uncomfortably.

Yoruichi was surprised, hearing it from Ichigo's mouth. The tanned woman began to answer him. "To tell you the truth, Ichigo... no. For 20 years, Senna has never been in a relationship with any one else - except us. And especially with another man. We raised her like a real daughter." she pulled away, looking at his eyes with truthfulness. "Until she met you, Ichigo... the two of you found someone with painful retrospects that cannot be remembered." she smiled at him, touching his left cheek. Ichigo blinked, looking at her right hand. Yoruichi smiled at him. "No wonder she has feelings for you. Looks like you two really are adults, huh?"

Ichigo breathed out from his nose in relief. He was glad that Senna would be his first - including her virginity that is. (No offense, people!) Right now, he's not sure about those scumbags when they kidnapped Senna in their place. He just wished they hadn't done anything terrifying to her!

Urahara just remembered what Yoruichi told him about Senna, about her wanting to live with Ichigo. "Ah, yes, about that! We approved of Senna living with you, Kurosaki." Yoruchi stood up and helped Ichigo getting up due to her punch.

"Once Senna is safe, we appreciate you to take care of her in the future... IF that is."

* * *

Senna was on the ground after Nnoitra knocked her down when she yelled at the phone. He held his dagger in his right hand before kicking her.

Grimmjow stuffed the phone in his pocket. "Tch! Nnoitra, think you can handle all those food you've been dreaming about?" he asked his partner.

Nnoitra put his dagger back in the sheath, walking to his partner. "Hell yeah! I've been waiting to eat all those food! Just raw meat... RAW MEAT IS ALL I NEED. TO. EAT! !"

"Quit yer yapping and get in the trailer. I stole myself another cans of food." Grimmjow proceeded his way to the opened door trailer.

Nnoitra evilly laughed. "I was damn hungry just now!" he turned to the fallen hostage who was getting up on her legs. He walked up to her and brutally grabbed her hair on her head; Senna screamed. "Listen woman, try thinking about escaping... and I'll turn you into ground meat, got it?" he warned her in an evil tone, making a sinister stare at her while snickering before throwing her at the ground and grabbing her left leg. He brutally dragged her to the empty giant can near their trailer and threw her there. He grabbed the rope from the above can and tightly tied her around it.

"Agh!" Senna cried, feeling the tight rope around her.

Nnoitra continued laughing before leaving his hostage out there and going inside the trailer, closing the door.

Senna struggled against the tight rope, trying to break herself free, but failed. She had no idea how heartless these men are. She stopped struggling and laid there, wishing her Ichigo to save her.

"Ichigo... please save me... "

* * *

In the buffet

A solitary Ichigo was eating dinner, trying to think of ways to save Senna. But he couldn't think of anything. He kept on eating and eating, trying to think until he can get one piece of an idea in his mind. Being lonely without Senna doesn't seem to relax his mood. He heard an announcement from the loudspeaker; it was Urahara's voice.

"_Attention all customers_! _By the next two days_, _I want all of you to have an early dinner before 8:45_! _We're having a meeting with the criminals from last night_! _So please be in your respective rooms and locked the doors safely_, _and don't come out until things are done_! I repeat-"

All the customers gasped, hearing the manager's announcement. They whispered to each other, talking about the same criminals during the interrupted party from last night. They all agreed with each other, having an early dinner before their arrival.

Ichigo didn't mind the announcer, he just wanted to save Senna from those bastards. He will give them a piece of his mind if they did any horrible things to her. He continued eating his fifth plate before getting his sixth. After finishing his sixth plate, he went back to his room, taking a hot shower before bed.

Just him alone.

It was late at night, Ichigo was unable to sleep without Senna. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't sleep at all. Turning to his back, seeing where she used to sleep with him when he first met her, he can only wish she'll be in one piece when he sees her on the second day.

* * *

Senna just sat there, tied up by the can, but like Ichigo, she couldn't sleep at all. Her body was freezing in the cold night. Her legs were shaking from the wind. No matter how many times she rubs her knees and legs, she still couldn't warm herself up. Plus, she had to keep herself wide awake so she won't be able to let those scums so anything horrible to her. She had to be strong for Ichigo.

Suddenly, she heard one of them screamed from the inside of their trailer. The bad part was, she couldn't turn herself to see what the commotion was, but she can only hear their conversation.

"AAAAHH! ! GRIMMJOW, GET THAT SHITTY MACKEREL AWAY FROM ME! !" Nnoitra yelled, backing away from the fish can his partner was holding.

"Whassa big deal? It's only food. You're not even near this fish." Grimmjow said, eating the small fish and pulling out the bone with his right hand.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO FISH! ! I HATE THE SCENT AND BEING TOUCHED BY IT! PLUS, MY ALLERGY WILL REACT! !"

"Don't forget, you also hate jalapeno poppers. You think you gonna eat those crap?" Grimmjow teased his comrade while eating another one of the mackerel.

"Screw that shit! I don't want any of these craps near me! Ever since I was in prison, all I kept having on my tray were ALL about the fish and jalapeno shit! Do they ever listen to me about my allergies? NO! They don't give a fuck about their allergies!" the tall man got up and dashed his way to the bathroom. "Let me know when you're finished with those shitty mackerels!" he reminded his blue-haired partner before closing the door with a loud slam.

"Tch!" That's the only reply Grimmjow can give before continued eating his can of small fishes.

Throughout the whole arguing, Senna heard the entire conversation about the tall, skinny man's weakness. She grew a small smile to herself, thinking how to give him a taste of his own medicine, after all the pushing, hitting, and dragging. Until the second day comes, she would give him a little payback for ruining her special moment during the party.

That very night... when she was about to show Ichigo how she truly feels and care for him. She felt in heaven before confessing her true feelings to him. No thanks to them, they destroyed her perfect moment. She will retry her confession to Ichigo after those crooks are finished - if Urahara and Yoruichi can do something about arresting them on the second day.

End of chapter 10


	11. Ambush, Ichigo's Fury

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ambush / Ichigo's Fury**

And so, the second day has arrived.

All the customers were having their early dinner at this time before the clock strikes at 9pm and the two criminals' arrivals. Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi were also having theirs as well before they begin their arrangements with the thugs. Urahara and Yoruichi had already spoken with their employees to back them up for the right timing. When the clock struck past 8:45pm, all the customers returned to their respective rooms and locked up their doors.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were on their way with a tied up Senna in their trailer. Those two were extremely anxious to run over that hotel in their hands and do their own dirty work. Smirking, Grimmjow couldn't wait to boss all those waitresses, getting his food with pure taste and all the tempting scent in his mouth. The same goes for Nnoitra, the only food he desire wanted was just raw meat. Only raw meat! Just raw meat, and that is it! He dreamt of himself having all those tempting food scent flowing into his nose, but if he gets any food that has mackerel or jalapeno poppers in them - or touches his meat - he'll be extremely ticked instantly, like an exploding volcano, and immediately throws them at their faces and complaining to them, brutally scolding them about bringing these crappy stuff that were not on his menu.

Inside the trailer, Senna couldn't break herself free while on the dirty floor that was filled with empty canned food. She was weak and cold after staying up for two nights straight to keep her surveillance on them before they did any horrible things to her.

However, she hadn't eaten anything for the past two days after she was kidnapped and sat there while tied up the entire time. Right now, she has to be strong for Ichigo! She wants his arms around her body, feeling his embrace with his warmness.

The car was parked at the parking lot unproperly. Both light-blue haired and tall, skinny man got out of the car as Nnoitra opened the door from the trailer and let the hostage out by yanking the rope hard. The yanking caused Senna to fall on the ground.

"Move it, whore!" he harshly commanded her, then noticed a ring was on her left ring finger. "Hey Grimmjow, our hostage is getting married~ YUCK! !"

Grimmjow turned to his companion, walking his way behind the tied up Senna and saw the ring. "Well, well, well... Looks like she won't be needing this shit anymore!" He instantly removed the ring from Senna's finger with his right hand. She cried in pain from his brutal action. The blue-haired criminal observed the ring closely, seeing it sparkle at his evil blue eyes.

What he didn't know about the ring was... that it's just plastic with glitter on it, thanks to Yoruichi's backup plan - for Senna.

"Heeheehee! This crap must have cost a fortune!" Clenching his right hand and threw the ring in the air with an evil grin. "How ya like, woman? Bet your boyfriend must had spend millions on that piece of shit?"

Senna gave him a glare, but was glad it was a plastic ring. If it really was a real ring from Ichigo, who knows how he'll react about it.

Once Grimmjow did his little early job, they began to proceed their way to the hotel entrance.

* * *

From the windows, all the adult customers were peeking with the curtains closed and their children were on the bed.

The three of them approached in the lobby, standing by the doorway and seeing the manager, the tanned lady, and even the orange-haired man who punched him at his face during the amusement park. There was a large bag, laying next to Ichigo.

His eyes widened, seeing an injured and tied up Senna yanking by the tall criminal he had punched and broke two of his teeth. He couldn't believe his eyes, seeing her dress was torn and her body have lost some weight for the past two days. Her left cheek had a bruise from one of their hitting during their phone chat when she had interrupted. His anger was increasing, seeing her like that, tightening his fists.

The criminals were standing afar from their clients. Grimmjow glanced at the bag, seeing it filled with lots of cash he'd wish for with a big grin, showing his teeth.

He starts. "Looks like y'all made a fine decision! Hand over that bag, so I can see the money with my own eyes!" he demanded.

"First, hand her over!" Ichigo shouted in a harsh demanding tone.

Yoruichi patted his left shoulder to calm the orange-haired man. "Ichigo." Ichigo turned to her and she shook her head. He grunted, knowing he has to stick with their plan to save Senna without blowing it.

Urahara closed his fan, starting to speak. "I'll hand you the money while your tall friend approach me. We'll exchange our objections."

Grimmjow knew the blonde man would say that; he growled to himself in annoyance. "Fine! Nnoitra, give them the woman and fetch our prize."

"GRRrrr! ! That means I won't get any good food there!" Nnoitra complained loudly and approached his way while yanking his hostage to follow.

Senna followed the tall criminal with his hard yanking. She could barely walk due to her weak stamina for being awake after these last two days. She really needs food right after this.

Urahara looked at Yoruichi, alerting her the signal, before grabbing the bag and proceeding his way to the tall black-haired criminal. They both stood in the center of the lobby; Urahara handed the bag to him as Nnoitra brutally shoved his hostage to him.

The blonde caught the stumbling Senna in his arms. "You okay, Senna?" he asked.

"J-Just hungry... " she answered, looking at him before Urahara untie the rope.

Nnoitra patted the bag with his left hand, feeling the inside like paperish. It does feels like it has money inside, but the feeling wasn't right. "Let me check the bag if you're messing with me!" He began to open the bag and observed the inside bag. What he saw was bunch of papers in a pack of money as a counterfeit! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! ! ?" he yelled, seeing their prize was a fake, and turned to Grimmjow. "YO, GRIMMJOW! ! THEY TRICKED US! !"

"WHAT! ?"

"Now, Yoruichi!" Urahara gave her the signal.

"Haa!" The tanned woman quickly took out some small capsules from her pocket and tossed them at the back of Urahara's head. He quickly dodged to his left and let the throwing capsules flown at the tall black-haired man's face.

Urahara quickly backed away with Senna as the small capsules were at Nnoitra's face and exploded. They were tear gas capsule bombs.

Nnoitra's right eye was hit and dropped the bag. "AAAAAHHH! ! MY EYE! !" he cried, backing away with his right hand holding it. He's blind now! He tried opening his right eye, but it was futile; the sting was still in his eye.

Ichigo bolted towards the blind criminal, clenching his right hand and gave him a hard punch at his face. Nnoitra was send flying towards Grimmjow, but the blue-haired man quickly make his way to the front door. However, Nnoitra slammed himself at Grimmjow and broke the front door, shattering the glass into pieces and landed on the ground with shards of glass. Grimmjow shoved Nnoitra away from him so he can get back up.

"G-Grimmjow!"

"Nnoitra, our ride is at six o' clock! Think you can find your way back until I finish the business here?" he asked his blind, injured companion.

"S-Sure... " he sarcasmed, standing up, turning his back and making his way to their vehicle with his hands holding out. Nnoitra started walking, taking one step at a time.

Grimmjow stood on his feet, but Ichigo immediately dashed and rammed into him. "AHH! !" He didn't see that coming. The blue-haired man bumped into the blind Nnoitra, causing him to fall forward and rolling towards the car as his head was whammed at the vehicle's rear left door.

"OOW! ! AH, SHIT! !" he turned his back, sitting there and yelled out. "GRIMMJOW, KILL THAT BASTARD! !" Nnoitra yelled, trying to figure where his companion was due to his one-lost eyesight by the tear gas, and laid his butt on the ground.

Senna ran out the hotel to help Ichigo, but Yoruichi stopped her from engaging the fight.

"ICHIGO!"

"Senna, don't! Ichigo wouldn't want you to get killed if you help him!" the tanned woman held her right upper arm before reaching the other upper arm.

"I can't let him fight alone!"

Ichigo turned his back and saw Senna was at the entrance with his eyes widened. "SENNA, GET BACK! !"

Grimmjow froze his track, hearing the carrot top's name from his freed hostage's mouth. The orange-haired latter's name he was fighting... His name's Ichigo? A strawberry name... for a guy?

"SENNA, ST-" Ichigo was interrupted by a burst of laughter. He turned to the blue-haired criminal and sees him cracking up. Suddenly, he didn't feel like asking what made him laugh like a hyena.

"HAHAHAA! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! ! ? DAAAHAHAHAHA! !" Grimmjow forced himself to stop laughing, falling on his knees until he soon stops.

"Oh man, this is priceless... " He got himself on his feet with a grin.

"Ichigo... Ichigo... What kind of guy like you have a girl's name! ? Ichigo! ? Are you for real! ?"

Ichigo snorted from his foul mouth. Another one of those people who messed with his name. He knows his name means "to protect one thing" which was given by his dad. He doesn't even give a crap what this guy has to say about him. He already made a vow to protect Senna from any harm!

"Grimmjow, if you're thinking about giving me some shitty strawberries, then forget it! I HATE them!" Nnoitra said, hearing his friend saying strawberry. He couldn't see what's going on due to his blind right eye, but misheard him.

Grimmjow laughed a bit before stopping. "Since your name is Ichigo~ I'll introduce mine... Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! You already knew my injured blind partner, Nnoitra!"

"HEY! GRIMMJOW, I'M NOT FUCKING BLIND! !" Nnoitra yelled who thought it was an insult since his right eye was in damage.

"Well, enough chit chatting! I'm here to take that hotel and make it my own paradise!" the blue-haired man proclaimed.

"You think I will allow that that easily? You nearly hurt Senna, you killed these innocent people, and now you want THIS hotel to be your personal paradise! ? SCREW YOU! ! I won't allow such cruelty ambition like yours to make a hotel into a bunch of crap!" Ichigo barked and tightened his fists, readying to fight the criminal.

He doesn't want this ambition to blacken this good place of a hotel; he wants to abolish it.

(Okay, this is my first time writing an actual, physical fighting, so please just go with it.)

Grimmjow bolted towards Ichigo and launched his right fist at him, but was blocked by the orange-head's left arm. Next, he launched his left fist at him. Ichigo caught his left fist with his right hand. But before Grimmjow can make his next move, Ichigo kneed the latter's abdomen.

"AHH! !" Grimmjow backed away, feeling the pain inside him. "Not bad... for a guy with a girly name." he commented.

"Ichigo... " Senna said his name faintly, worrying about him.

Grimmjow ran to him, quickly swinging his right leg and clashed at Ichigo's left rib. "AAHH!" Ichigo stumbled, but Grimmjow quickly launched his right fist and gave him a fierce punched on his abdomen. Ichigo cried and was send flying, falling and rolling on the ground. He was on the ground in front of Senna and Yoruichi as he got back up on his feet.

He spat some blood from his mouth. "Damn it... he's strong... " he said in his thought, never knew this criminal, Grimmjow, had a tough strength in him. He has to be aware of him before he takes over the hotel - and Senna.

"Ichigo!" Senna wanted to help him, but Yoruichi held her tightly from her assisting.

"You're good at fighting, but you suck at making contact with my speed." Grimmjow spat his saliva on the ground before continuing. "You're just like that brat during that day."

Nnoitra was still sitting on the ground, leaning his back on the car and feeling impatient since Grimmjow was having all the fun to himself.

"Tch! Grimmjow... hurry it up! I'm mad fucking hungry here!" he murmured.

Ichigo stood back up and wiped the blood off his chin.

"Just give up, brat! Once you yield-" Gimmjow looked at his hostage and thought of an idea how to taunt him in a lying way. Smirking to himself, preparing to say it. "I'll make your precious girlfriend of yours into a perfect maid... in just~ her nice fucking undies~ " he finished with a evil grin.

Senna gasped at the criminal's sudden perverted thought. Yoruichi angrily shot her eyes at him. She tightly embraced Senna from letting fear come into her mind.

Ichigo shot his eyes of hatred at him when he said something inappropriate about Senna. His body began to heat up. Tightening his fists even more with anger. He didn't want to predict that in reality if he works there and torture her! Rage is consuming him even more and more.

"Ichigo, don't-" Yoruichi was about to tell Ichigo to stop, but it was already too late.

He ran towards him, balling both his hand and gave him a punch in a boxing style. Grimmjow knew it worked; his strawbery opponent has took the bait as he dodged the latter's punch. He kept on dodging each and one of his punches in his pissed off face. Ichigo's punches were in flaw, none of his punch were hitting him. Soon, Grimmjow caught the angry Ichigo's left wrist and then his right. Ichigo was about to kneed him, but the blue-haired interrupts him by headbutting him before releasing his hands on the latter's wrist. Ichigo cried until his neck was caught by Grimmjow's left hand. Grimmjow grew a smirk, tightened his right hand and gave him a brutal and harsh punch at his face.

"OOPFH!"

Grimmjow let out a maniac laugh and continued giving him multiple Comet Punches (Pokemon move XD) at his face. He was having so much fun right now, punching this strawberry man repeatedly like a punching bag. Spamming and spamming his rapid, vigorous jab at him. He knew using his bait to lure him up close was a great idea, making him explode his temper.

Blood were dripping out of Ichigo's nose, couldn't retaliate back nor his senses. Due to Grimmjow's fast and fierce multiple Comet Punch, he can't think nor use his legs to kick him to release his grip. Pain was impaling him more and more with each hits; he felt weak.

"ICHIGO! !" Senna screamed his name, but Yoruichi tightened her grip.

"Senna, stop!"

"But Ichigo needs help!" Senna said to her.

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a few more punches as he released his left hand, then fiercely jabbed him below the chest. Ichigo dropped forward, coughing off blood. Now it's his turn to kneed Ichigo on his chin, causing him raise his head in the air. Clenching both his fists and gave his orange-haired foe double fierce punches on his abdomen.

"GAAAH! !" Ichigo flew backwards, landing his face with a couple bounces and rolling on the ground. He was on Senna and Yoruichi's left side, feet away.

"ICHIGO! !" Senna cried with small tears on her eyes. She doesn't want to see him die right before her eyes. She wants him to be alive and stop those crooks from ruining her future with Ichigo. Senna turned away and hugged foster mother tightly, crying and hiccuping, but holding them in.

Yoruichi embraced her daughter-like back to take her pain away. She knew how much Senna loves Ichigo, but she too doesn't want those two top criminals to take over their hotel business. Yoruichi looked at the fallen Ichigo and hoped he'll survive and win. She and Urahara doesn't want to know how to explain this to Isshin and the daughters how Ichigo died by Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

The two females have faith in Ichigo, wishing him not to die.

Ichigo got back on his feet, but was grabbed by the blue-haired criminal's left hand at the collar shirt to lift himself on his feet in a quicker way. He punches the injured strawberry man's abdomen with his right fist.

"How ya like that! ? Feels fucking awesome, doesn't it! ?" Grimmjow shouted, feeling more excited to give him a hard payback from the amusement park. "HYA! !" He brutally threw Ichigo at the wall with a slam as he dropped himself on the ground. "COME ON, FIGHT BACK! !"

Ichigo was shakened, trying to retaliate this monster. He doesn't stand a chance against this brute, neither could he outspeed him. Blood were spat out from his mouth due to Grimmjow's multiple punches on his face, and dripping out from his nose.

"D-Damn it... "

"Tch!" Grimmjow spat on the ground. "I'll give you some shitty time while I help my out pal." he turned and walked off to the laying and blind Nnoitra with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Ichigo coughed, trying to regain his breath from the pain. He had to think a way to ambush him quickly before the blue-haired criminal strikes again.

Grimmjow took a few steps away and stopped in his track. Somehow, his fallen strawberry's face kinda reminds him of someone when he was a teenager. Picturing the exact same face of a kid he encountered during that day, which resembles of his impaled foe.

"Ya mind if ask you somethin'... ?" he asked out of a blue. Ichigo was on his knees and a bit confused at his sudden question. Grimmjow turned to the side, glancing at him at the corner of his right eye. "15 years ago... weren't you that blonde brat who protects his mama's boy during that night?"

Senna and Yoruichi broke apart and turned to the criminal in astonished, hearing it from Grimmjow's mouth.

Ichigo was a bit lost from him until a few seconds... it snapped!

During that night with his mom's death, he remembered the killer was a blue-haired teenager - just like him. His eyes widened, matching the killer's hair color from the past and the present. When he match those males in his head, their faces actually resembled one another! He couldn't belive the killer _was_ actually him, and right in front of him, beating him up like a punching bag. More anger was increasing inside his whole body with pure rage!

"How the fuck could I be that fucking blind!" Grimmjow palmed his forehead in an act, taunting him to approach at his face. "HA! I was fighting this weak shit when he was a fucking brat, who was protecting his whore mommy!"

After all this time, he got punched by the same person who was the boy he killed his mother.

Yoruichi couldn't believe what she just heard from the criminal's mouth. He was the person who murdered Masaki 15 years ago! ? Urahara was also in shock, hearing it from behind the shattered glass frontdoor, almost dropping his fan on the glass-filled ground. They had absolutely no idea... that meeting this top criminal who murdered Ichigo's mother... was right in front of him...

For Senna, she was extremely shocked, more than Yoruichi and Urahara. She couldn't believe Ichigo's mom's killer was this thug who nearly kidnapped her during the amusement park, and literally kidnapped her during their wonderful night at the party. She couldn't breathe, move, nor speak, but her heart felt like it was in pain by someone's hand.

Ichigo clenched both his hands like he had never tightened them. His eyes narrowed with pure hate, blood were boiling like a burning pot. Those painful memories about his mother's death was coming back to his head.

He tried not to replay them, but seeing the harsh retrospect from Grimmjow's teenage evil grin and his dagger, he somehow got the strength back and dashed his way towards the criminal who murdered his mom he didn't protect, ignoring all the pain and shed out blood from his body.

"RAAAAAAWWWHHHH! ! !"

**To be continue...**


	12. Helping Ichigo

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Helping Ichigo**

Ichigo clenched both his hands like he had never tightened them. His eyes narrowed with pure hate, blood was boiling like a burning pot. He couldn't believe the killer was actually the criminal, Grimmjow, in front of him who was beating him like a punching bag. Somehow, he got his strength back and dashed his way towards the criminal, ignoring all the pain and shed-out blood from his body.

"RAAAAAAWWWHHHH! ! !"

Grimmjow, with his hands shoved in both pockets, dodges Ichigo's fists of rage one by one. He can easily see his action was slow due to his consumed wrath. He completely had no idea he was fighting the same kid during that night 15 years ago the entire time. He knew something was off when he first saw him at the amusement park with his hair color. The blue-haired man kept dodging and dodging while Ichigo missed his punches with his cry of hate. When Grimjow caught the angry strawberry man's right wrist, he hauled him forward and landed a kick on the angry latter's back to make him fall on the ground.

"Tch! What an odd bastard... I knew something was oddly familiar about you, but turns out you were actually that annoying shitty brat when I killed your bitching mother!"

Ichigo was on the ground, feeling more frustrated than before. He lifted his torso up with both arms on the ground.

"W-Why... "

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked at the fallen strawberry. "Didja say something, strawberry man?" he nearly laughed when he call his name translation.

Ichigo forced himself to stand on his feet and turned his body at the killer with a dreadful face, glaring at him. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KILL PEOPLE LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY MY MOTHER! ! ? ?" he barked intensely with tremendous anger he had ever release.

Senna had never seen this side of Ichigo before. This made her more frightened of him, her body faintly shaking. Yoruichi released her arms on Senna so she can get some space for herself.

"Tch! You really wanna fuckin' know why? Fine then, I'll tell you... She's just a trash so I can get some money like all the other shits!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FREAKIN' REASON TO KILL THEM! !"

"You really want me to tell what's my fucking reason! ? Fine! It's MONEY! ! I NEED FUCKING MONEY TO LIVE! MONEY IS THE POWERFUL WORD THAT EVERYONE NEEDS THE MOST! ! WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY FUCKING DO WITHOUT MONEY! !" Grimmjow blurted, confessing his true desire, remembering his hateful years when he was a high schooler.

* * *

_In his high school year_, _his principal, Aizen Sosuke_, _coldly suspended him due to his lack of attendance. Plus, he's been getting in fights with other boys, who didn't do anything to him, and took their money forcefully. Grimmjow was extremely furious about Principal Aizen suspending him, and had an argument with him, blaming those poor victims for not cooperating with him_.

_Aizen just shook his head, and had no other choices but to expel him. The blue-haired teen suddenly started grabbing the man's shirt then pushing him on the floor. All the other teachers saw this and quickly separated the bickering student from the fallen principal_.

"_FUCK YOU ALL_!" _Grimmjow harshly cursed at him and bolted his way out the school building_.

_Late at night, Aizen was returning home and noticed his house was dark. He walked up the stairs to his room, checking to see if his wife was okay. When he opened the door, his eyes widened in astonishment, shock- But most of all, horror. His wife was on the bed, with blood all over her torso and the bed sheet. Before Aizen could do something, a blade pierced his back, then slashed him diagonally. The killer then threw Aizen on the bed, on top of his dead wife's corpse_.

_As Aizen's body was getting heavier and more numbed, he slowly turned his head to see the face of his killer when the familiar face struck him. It was Grimmjow, one of the students he just expelled earlier, with a dagger in his right hand, and a grimly look on his face_.

"_Go to fucking hell... Principal Aizen_~ !"

"_Y... You_... " _Aizen tried to let out a word, but couldn't, so he dropped himself on his dead wife's corpse_.

_Grimmjow glanced at the bloody dagger in his right hand, then his dead principal. He knew revenge can be so sweet, but what he did just now... was soo thrilling, he doesn't give a shit about Principal Aizen nor his dead wife. A new dark feeling consumed him, something he had never felt in his entire life. He had changed into a new Grimmjow! Gripping his dagger's hilt with a big evil grin on his face, he let out a wild and a maniac laugh. He laughed and laughed for a few more minutes, stopped, then he walked out the room and stole Aizen's keys and his car_.

_Starting now, he'll get all the money from every single human being on this_ _planet_.

* * *

"All I ever wanted is to make this shitty world suffer, and I could get whatever the fucking shit I want!" Grimmjow boasted loudly, gripping both his hands tightly.

"You're insane! You think you could get money by killing people with your bare hands! ? What makes you think killing them and taking their personal belongings by force was right! ? What you've doing all these 15 years was too freakin' cruel - including my mother's death!" Ichigo yelled as his temper was increasing even more.

"Like I said before... I don't give a shit about the people I killed, even your bitchin' mama!" Grimmjow fired back.

Ichigo's temper was boiling to its limit. He charged towards the killer and gave him a piece of his mind. Balling both his hands and launching his punches, left and right at Grimmjow, but all missed.

Grimmjow dodged and dodged, not knowing what's his deal about all this mother crap and all the other things he barely heard. With a few more missed of the strawberry man's punches, he quickly found an opening and grabbed his collar and tossed him from behind. Ichigo landed on the ground near the shattered entrance with a thud.

"ICHIGO! !" Senna cried his name.

Grimmjow spits on the ground, reaching his right hand to the back of his belt strap. "Don't you ever give up? Man, you're a pain... But I'll bet you remembered this, don't you?" he slowly pulled out a hilt that was hidden and attached on his belt.

Ichigo got up and was in confusion. He widened his eyes in disbelief when the blue-haired man pulled out a sharp dagger with a small skull mark in his right hand.

Grimmjow grinned from his reaction. "I think you actually do~ This is the same dagger that killed your annoying mother 15 years ago!" he said.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the same weapon that pierced his mom during that night.

So he still had it after these 15 years...

Senna gasped in horror, frozen in her spot, shocked from his blunt confession.

Grimmjow turned his eyes and glanced at his freed hostage earlier. He had totally forgotten about her, and had a better thought of provoking him again - in a brutal way. "Hmm~ Here's a better thought... " He moved his right leg back a bit before finishing his sentence. "-how would like to see... " He charged forward his way towards Senna. "IF YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND DIE RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES! !" he finished, shouting with his dagger aiming at her.

Both Senna and Yoruichi heard him and gasped. Senna was frightened, and was about to run, but Yoruichi stepped in front of her.

"Senna!" the tanned woman spread her arms, defending her foster daughter-like she had taken care of her the most for 20 years.

"Ms. Yoruichi!" Senna cried out.

"Yoruichi!" Urahara cried out from the shattered entrance.

Yoruichi shut her eyes, and waited for the blade to come. She heard Senna's gasped in fright and shock. But for whatever reason, she didn't feel any pain. For a moment, she wondered why the blade didn't cut her, and she would've approached her death. Opening her eyes and widening them in astonishment, seeing the person who just defended her. It was Ichigo who protected them with a big diagonal slash from his collar to his right waist. Lots of blood were pouring out heavily, dripping down to his body.

Grimmjow grinned evilly at him, defending those pathetic women with his life. He licked the blood on his dagger while walking away from the slashed latter.

"Uuuughh... " Ichigo coughed out blood, stumbling.

"ICHIIIGOOO! ! ! !" Senna cried at the top of her lung with hot tears shedding out of her eyes; her body was shaken from the terrible sight. Turning away and she ran inside the hotel.

"SENNA!" Yoruichi chased after Senna.

Ichigo slowly turned his back in disbelief. He thought Senna abandoned him there, alone, and in pain. "S-Senna... " he called faintly. His body was in deep torment, he couldn't follow her nor make a single step forward. He felt lost. His heart ached when saw her fled into the building.

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks with his cleaned dagger from his tongue. He turned, watching Ichigo saw his girl ran away from him. "Tch! Get a fucking grip. So what if your bitchy girlfriend dumps you through death." Tightening his right grip on his dagger's hilt before making his next move. "Now for the grand finale~ " He dashed towards his target again. "TIME TO SAY HELLO TO YOUR FUCKING MAMA! !" Raising his right arm up, preparing to strike him again.

"Ichigo!" Urahara stepped out the shattered entrance, deciding to help him but tripped and fell down. "OPFH!"

Within a few meters before the blade was able to make any contact with the facing-away-Ichigo, somehow, the latter caught Grimmjow's right wrist with his left hand. Grimmjow stopped his tracks, stunned, when he saw this. He couldn't believe what he just did. He actually caught his right wrist without even looking at him!

Urahara got himself up from his fall, and saw what Ichigo just did, surprised. Ichigo had also stopped Isshin with the same move whenever Isshin would karate-chop him from behind. Seems like all those trainings Isshin gave him made Ichigo a skillful man.

* * *

The running Senna went to the basement of the hotel, quickly descending the stairs. She removed the opening crates, looking for something. From behind, Yoruichi found her.

"Senna, are you really gonna abandon Ichigo like that! ?" she asked.

"I'm not abandoning him! I'm gonna save him!" Senna retorted, rummaging inside the crate. "Remember that thing you told me not play with it when I was young 'cuz it's highly dangerous?" she asked while taking stuff out of the crate.

"Yeah, why?" Yoruichi blinked in confusion from her change of subject.

* * *

Grimmjow widened eyes in disbelief. "_W-What the fuck_... _Did he just_... _T-That's impossible_!" He tried to pulled his right arm away, but Ichigo's grip was tightening his wrist. "HEY! LET GO!" he demanded.

Ichigo turned to the criminal with a threatening look in his eyes. His right hand tightened like he had never tighten in his entire life. In an instant, he aimed and launched a hard punch at Grimmjow's left jaw, using all his might. During the contact, the blue-haired man's left jaw was heard shattered with a LOUD CRACK when Ichigo punched him fiercely. Removing his left grip on the latter's right wrist, Ichigo sent him flying. Grimmjow landed on the ground with his body laying down, unable to move nor his fingers was twitching.

He's dead. Literally dead.

Ichigo panted heavily from his fatal blow on the criminal who murdered his mother. He used up all his energy on it. "...Go fuck yourself... in hell... you jackass... " Ichigo whispered before falling on his knees and dropping himself on the ground. His body feels heavy. He couldn't get up, and knew his blind buddy was the only one he had forgotten. He knew he couldn't handle the guy alone with his current condition.

Nnoitra rubbed his right eye, trying to open it from the tear gas bomb that was thrown at him. When he did, his vision was a little blurry until it was getting clearer and clearer within seconds. What he was seeing now on the ground was an unconscious blue-haired man that he recognized the most. Getting up on his feet and walking towards him, standing in front of him with a serious face.

"You're finally dead, huh?" he said before giving the fallen Grimmjow a hard kick in the face. "GOOD FOR YOU, GRIMMJOW! ! I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU ANYMORE! ! ALL THOSE MACKEREL SHITS YOU KEPT ON EATING MAKES ME WANNA PUKE AT YOUR FACE! !" With all of Nnoitra's yelling, he gave Grimmjow more and more kicks at his face.

He doesn't care about him, all he did was use him, and pretending to be his partner. The only thing he ever wanted from Grimmjow was all the money they stole together and claimed them for himself. Seeing Grimmjow out of the picture, he now has all the money and the ride for himself! After kicking the dead Grimmjow, he spotted the laying orange-haired man who broke two of his teeth from the amusement park.

Leaving the bloodied-face-Grimmjow and approaching to the fallen Ichigo; he's been waiting for this, getting his payback from that other day...

Ichigo couldn't get up, he heard footsteps coming towards him. A hand grabbed his hair and lifted him up, seeing the same tall one-eye-patched person from the amusement park. He remembered him, it was Nnoitra who named himself "The fast dagger stabber", except he forgot his weapon that day.

"Remember me, carrot shit! ?" Nnoitra glared at his lifting latter. Ichigo couldn't spoke a word due to his suffering pain on his body. "Silent type, eehh? Well... HOW'D YOU LIKE THIS! ?" He fiercely punched Ichigo below his abdomen, causing him to cough blood out. Next, Nnoitra released his left hand on his hair before quickly gave him a hard punch at the face. "YOU LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU! ?" He grabbed his neck with his left hand again before furiously punching him repeatedly. "THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY FUCKIN' TEETH THE OTHER DAY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! !"

Ichigo couldn't make his body to fight back. His body won't respond to him. More blood were coughed out from his mouth, and pouring out from his slashed chest from the punching tall criminal. Nnoitra turned and savagely tossed Ichigo from behind, making him crash on the ground. Ichigo heavily panted, trying to stand, but failed, dropping himself on the ground before going unconscious.

Nnoitra reached his right hand on his pocket to get his dagger sheath, but suddenly something hard hit him on the right side of his face. "DAAAHH! !" he cried and fell on the ground. His right hand held the intense throbbing pain on his right cheek. He felt something loose and heavy liquid inside of his mouth before spitting on his right palm. What he spat out was blood and four of his broken teeth. Looking up with a murderous glare on his face to see who broke more of his teeth.

It was Senna holding a baseball bat, glaring at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Senna! ?" Urahara was about to charged in, but a hand caught his right wrist. He turned his back and saw Yoruichi who stopped him from intervening the fight. "Yoruichi?"

"Kisuke, it's alright. Senna knows what she's doing." she said to assure him.

Nnoitra threw his four loose teeth away before standing up in a pissed face. "So, the whore is here to save her groom, huh?" He proceeded his way to her.

Senna tightened her grip on the baseball bat, and will give this thug another whack for beating up her Ichigo. She was glad he had already beaten up the killer, Grimmjow, who murdered his mother. Now, it's her turn to pay him back after all he has done for her for these few days. She doesn't want to see him die in front of her... She wants him to live after she's done with this tall criminal with a shocking trick up her sleeve.

With Nnoitra coming a little closer, Senna swung the bat at him, but was caught by his right hand. She gasped in disbelief.

"You suck at playing baseball, ya know that, bitch?" He snagged the bat away from her hands and kicked her on the ground before slamming himself on Senna's legs to prevent her from escaping. Throwing the bat next to him and reaching his right hand in his pocket, taking his dagger sheath out.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi widened their eyes from Senna's last resort. "SENNA! !" they cried out.

Senna was shakened from his next move. Nnoitra held the hilt of the dagger, removing it from the sheath and threw it on the ground. "Let me tell you this, slut, once I'm done you, you'll be seeing your dead groom soon!" He held both his hands on the hilt, aiming his blade at her before rising his arms in the air. "Any last word?" he asked with a big devious grin on his face.

Senna stopped her fake shaken body, and grew a smile on her face. "Yes. Here's your present." she said.

Nnoitra stopped his arms and stared at her in confusion. A present? Looking at her right hand and saw something he recognized during his prison years and widened his eyes in shock. A taser gun! He had no idea how she got that thing in her own hand!

The laying Senna copied his holding dagger and aimed at his lower area. Nnoitra knew what she was gonna do with that thing. She's gonna tase him!

"W-WAIT! DON-" Before he can finished, Senna thrust her hands and struck the taser gun at his crotch. "WWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! !" He cried out with an intense shocking pain as if he was never shocked before.

Senna pushed him off, dropping Nnoitra to the ground while holding his dagger, and grabbed the baseball bat he threw a few minutes ago. She used the bat and smashed his face. Smashing his face repeatedly, Senna poured out all her anger for what he did to her during her last two days of being kidnapped.

***Whack!***

She had three things for them.

***Whack!***

One, they had left her tied up in a freezing night.

***Whack!***

Two, Nnoitra had brutally abused her from day one.

***Whack!***

And three, they left her starve to death.

***Whack!***

And for herself-

***Whack!***

One, she wanted Ichigo to live and have a perfect family together.

***Whack!***

Two, she wanted to support him until the end.

***Whack!***

And three-

***Whack!***

She never, and doesn't want to see her beloved man to die in front of her!

***WHACK!***

After giving the stunned Nnoitra the last smash in the face, she panted for a bit, and angrily yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"DON'T YOU EVER MESSED WITH BOTH ME AND ICHIGO! ! GOT IT, ASSHOLE! !"

Urahara and Yoruichi were a bit scared, seeing this side of Senna. They have never seen her mad before. Plus, this is their first time seeing Senna explode her wrath. Yoruichi saw how Senna got the taser gun when she was kicked by Nnoitra. She saw Senna quickly took it out from her waist when she tied the belt from the basement earlier.

Senna panted and dropped the bat on the ground before running to the unconscious Ichigo, dropping to her knees. "ICHIGO!" She shook him, waiting for an answer, but he wasn't responding. "ICHIGO!" Hot tears were shedding out from her eyes as her heart was in pain to see this moment.

Without knowing, a hand grabbed the unconscious Ichigo and lifted him in the air, placing on their right shoulder. Senna looked up to see who lifted Ichigo in such quick movements. It was Tessai Tsukabishi from the Infirmary Room.

"Te-Tessai?"

"Don't worry. I'll treat him with all my effort." he said before running into the building.

Before Senna could followed the tall tanned man, she stopped and heard a siren from afar. Turning her and saw two police cars were arriving in the area. Urahara and Yoruichi were relieved that they've arrive in time as they walked out of the shattered entrance and let Senna be the witness of the situation.

The police cars parked around the area as Officer Tosen came out of his vehicle. His men spotted Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's corpses on the ground. They've been searching for them for these long and tiring 15 years. They quickly took their guns out and aimed at them, surrounding them to see if they're alive. When the men finally realized they were dead, they carried them in the backseat. Officer Tosen walked up to Urahara, while Yoruichi embraced her foster-daughter in her arms, feeling safe, and told him to explain the entire thing. The blonde nodded as the four of them went inside the hotel.

End of chapter 12


	13. Worry part 1

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Worry part 1**

In the lobby, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Senna explained the entire detail to Officer Tōsen for the last two days during Senna's kidnapping.

Senna had already changed her clothes before the interrogation, but left her red ribbon in her room. The dress she wore for Ichigo was already ruined, so it was thrown in the garbage. Senna truly liked that dress and danced with Ichigo in that outfit. She just doesn't know how any other dresses would show her feelings for him.

Officer Tōsen was surprised when the manager, Urahara, explained how Ichigo knocked Grimmjow out with one punch in the face, especially Senna. Tōsen finished his work and left, along with his men in their police cars. When their interrogations were done, Yoruichi took Senna to the buffet where she can get her health back after those crooks left her starve to death for two days straight.

Senna ate and ate like she has never had before; she stuffed herself with all the delicious food in her mouth. Once her belly was full, she drank two cups of ice water for her one long thirst. Across from her, Yoruichi was in total disbelief, watching her foster-daughter gobble down that much food in one sitting, though it is for her health. Once Senna finished her long dinner, Yoruichi took her foster-daughter to her room and waited while Tessai and Nanao were treating Ichigo in the Infirmary Room.

They've been waiting for more than 15 minutes while Senna brooded over Ichigo's conditions and Yoruichi embraced her, telling her not to worry.

The door was heard knocking as Yoruichi walked to the doorway and opened it, revealing Tessai and Nanao in their doctor and nurse's outfit with solemn faces. They walked into the room and Yoruichi closed the door after them.

"I... have good news and... bad news... " Tessai started.

Senna was afraid of this. She decided to hear the good part first before the worst. "W-What's the good news?" she asked, preparing to hear it, gently biting her inner lower lip.

"The good news is... is that he's alive, and still breathing." Nanao answered.

Both Yoruichi and Senna felt relieved, but not for long, they didn't hear the bad part.

"And you're gonna hit me with the bad news?" Senna asked again.

"The bad news, is that he lost consciousness, and is currently in a coma. We don't know when he'll be awake, but all we can do, is to be patient until then." Tessai answered before slightly bowing down. "Please bear with it." he said before turning to the door.

Nanao walked up to the sitting-on-the-bed Senna, placing her right hand on the young girl's left shoulder. "It'll be okay. Things will turn out better once he's awake." Leaning down and giving Senna a warm hug. "You can visit him tomorrow." She whispered before pulling back and exiting out the room, returning to their own room.

"Have a good night." Yoruichi said to them from the doorway before closing the door. She turned and saw the quiet Senna with tears falling down from her cheeks. Walking to her bed and sits next to poor silent sobbing girl before taking Senna in her arms. "Senna, it's gonna be fine. Ichigo's not going to die." The tanned woman assured her, embracing Senna tightly. The silent crying girl continued to stay quiet, hugging her foster mother-like back tightly with more tears coming out. Senna dug her face into the latter's right collarbone. Yoruichi felt bad for Senna, knowing how much she love Ichigo. She knew how terrifying it was when she saw Ichigo took the hit to save both of them from Grimmjow's devastating move. Then she knew how to make Senna calm down, looking at her and patting the back of her head with her right hand. "Senna." She called her softly as Senna looked at the tanned woman. "Wanna see Ichigo?" she suggested with a small smile.

Without thinking, Senna answered her with a small nod.

Both females got up and Yoruichi led Senna to the Infirmary Room where Ichigo is. Senna was still quiet, following Yoruichi. They found the Infirmary Room as Yoruichi opened the door and they entered the room. What they saw was Ichigo laying on the bed with bandages wrapped around his torso and some more bandages on his face. His slow breathing that came from his nose was heard from a few feet away from them. Senna was glad to see him breathing.

Earlier, she was afraid for the worst when Tessai and Nanao would say that Ichigo wasn't breathing. If that had been the case, her heart would've shattered into millions of pieces. Right now, she's glad he isn't dead.

Yoruichi looked at Senna, seeing how anxious she was, and that she wasn't approaching him. With a small smile, she gently patted Senna's back with her right hand.

"Go on." she spoke, giving her a light push.

Senna stumbled before turning to Yoruichi. The tanned woman smiled and nodded at her to give her confidence. A small smile came to Senna's face as she approached to the sleeping Ichigo, sitting on the chair. Yoruichi leaned against the door and watched Senna from behind with the resting Ichigo on the bed, letting them have their alone time together.

_Yasashii kaze ga fuku~ itsumo no michi de_ (_The tender wind always blows on the road_)

Senna just sat there. She didn't know where to start. Looking at him, his chest was breathing up and down, slowly, and trailing down until she saw his right hand was on the bed sheet. She just found a perfect way to make things a bit easier by starting from the beginning. Senna took his right hand and softly, gently clasped it.

_Anata ni ae rutoka sonna koto de ii_ (_I want to meet you, but is it possible for such a thing_)

She begins to speak in a soft tone. "Hey, Ichigo... h-how you doing? Th-Thanks for saving me back there. I thought... I'd lost you forever."

_Chiisa na kodou no yure ga~ omoi ni kasanari_ (_There's small heart beats, our feelings will overlap_)

A tiny smile came from her face with a hint of confident she felt.

"But guess what? I actually knocked out that tall guy with a baseball bat and a taser gun, which Ms. Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara told me that it's not a toy for me to play with... but that was a long time ago."

_Shizuka ni toke runo o tada matte iru_ (_I'm just waiting for them to dissolve quietly into each other_)

Her smile suddenly dropped, beginning to say something during _that_ event earlier, that she shouldn't have done.

"Ichigo... please don't get the wrong idea that I... abandoned you. The truth is... I didn't literally abandoned you... "

_Hito wa doushite kotae o motome runo_ (_Why do people want answers_?)

"-I was going to help you to get your revenge for your mother's death, though you've already beaten me to it... But instead, I took down that tall guy. Plus, I literally broke some of his teeth - which you kinda missed... "

_Watashi wa korede shiawase nano ni shiawase nano ni_ (_Although I'm happy with this, although happiness is_)

"You should've seen it, Ichigo. It was the first time I let out my anger in all my life. Although... you wouldn't like to see me like that." She suddenly stopped talking all of a sudden, still clasping Ichigo's right hand. Her face begins to sadden.

_Ai no uta ga ki koe tanda_ (_Can you hear the Song of Love_)

_Sore wa chiisa na ai ga_ (_It's about a small love_)

Yoruichi didn't know what made Senna stopped all of a sudden. She had a feeling Senna just needs some time to find some words before continuing. Until then, she saw Senna's body shaking and heard her sniffling. The tanned woman doesn't feel like interrupting their moment until she found the right time to call it a day.

_Hohoemu youni yori sou youna_ (_In order to smile, it seems we're drawn close_)

Tears were falling down on Senna's cheeks while making a faint cry, holding Ichigo's right hand. She lifted her arms up, along with Ichigo's right arm, until their elbows were on the bed sheet with her head leaning down to her clasped hands. Her eyes were shut, preventing her tears from falling out, but they're slipping through them.

_Yasashii oto gashite_ (_By your kind sound_)

_Toki wa nagare yume wa nagare_ (_Time flows, dreams flow_)

"Ichigo... ***sob*** I... I love you... please don't die... ***sob*** You're the only one who can save my loneliness from my suffering past... ***sob***-" Senna opened her eyes and looked at the breathing Ichigo with more tears falling. "I don't want you to die... ***sob*** I... I want to be with you... and have fun with your family, together... ***sniff***-"

_Ironnakatachi kawa ttemo_ (_They change various shapes_)

"I even want to see your mother and give her my regards for all you've done for me... ***sniff***" Senna lowered her head with her forehead touching her clasped hands.

_Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii_ (_I'll be fine, right here with you_)

"Please Ichigo... ***sniff*** you're all I've got... I... I don't want to be lonely again... without you... I-" Tears were pouring out even more and she gently grasped Ichigo's right hands before finishing her last sentence. "I have no one else... so please... " She raised her head, looking at him. "Please be alive... " She began to finish her last touch by leaning her head to his right hand and gave it a sweet kiss. Her right hand lifted the bed sheet and placed his right hand on the bed before covering the bed sheet on it. Senna stood up and leaned herself down to him, ending it with a soft kiss on his forehead and pulling herself back. "Please be alive." she finally finished and walked her way to the doorway where Yoruichi was leaning on, wiping her tears with her right thumb.

"You okay, Senna?" the tanned woman asked.

Senna gave her foster mother a nod before she turned off the lights and the two women exited the room, leaving the resting Ichigo alone to recover. Senna was quiet while Yoruichi took the silent girl to her room and stopped at the doorway.

"Think you can sleep alone as usual?" she asked as if it was okay.

"Y-Yeah... I guess." Senna answered quietly.

Yoruichi pulled her into a hug, patting her back to soothe her. "There, there~ Ichigo'll be fine once he's recovered. Just take a warm shower and sleep well. I can imagine if Ichigo's alive, you two will have a perfect date - in a perfect way." she pulled back and smiled at her.

Senna can hardly imagine those scenes from Yoruichi's words. She would glad to take him on their first date, after he's well again. She eyed at the latter and replied with a small nod.

"Attagirl, don't think too hard alright?" Yoruichi removed her arms from Senna and gently patted her left shoulder.

"...'K-Kay... " Senna answered lowly and she opened the door, entering to her room and closing it.

Senna walked to the drawer and grabbed her red tanktop, black shorts, and undergarments. Closing the drawer and making her way to the bathroom, preparing herself for a hot bath, in contrast to her cold body during the past two days when she hasn't shower. She puts her night clothes on the toilet lid before looking at mirror of her own reflection. She sees a bruise on her left cheek from Nnoitra's kick, when she screamed, "Ichigo, don't do it!" on the phone during that day. Touching it with her left hand and hissing from the pain.

She should've asked Nanao to check it earlier, but right now, it's getting late, deciding to ask her to treat it in the morning.

Slowly, she removed her shirt and bra, putting them by the sink before doing the same to her pants and underwear. She opened the curtain and stepped in before closing it, turning on the warm water. The shower splashes warm water on her freezing body and she felt the warmness on her body, warming the coldness with her eyes closed. Senna exhaled, feeling a bit relaxed from the warmness and started scrubbing herself. Taking some shower gel from the container and slowly using it on herself: her right arm then her left, her left leg then her right, her abdomen before sliding her hands up to her breasts and rubbing them. After her breasts were scrubbed, she poured some shower gel and worked on her neck before her back and her hips. She let the warm watering shower cleaned her soaped body and scrubbed herself again to rid the suds off her body. Scrubbing herself back and forth, letting the suds drip down from her body to the drainage basin until all of it are washed up. Turning on her back with her eyes closed and let the watering shower splashes on her soaped back while she scrubbing her purple hair. Opening her eyes, Senna grabbed the shampoo container and spread some on her right palm before putting it back. Closing her eyes and putting the fluids on her hair, spreading it on her head and roaming both hands on her hair.

Senna felt a bit calmed while showering after the last two days of her kidnapping. Her freezing body was now starting to warm itself up. She inhaled, then exhaled, before cleansing her hair with suds. Moving her hands on her hair back and forth, removing the suds until her hair was nice and clean. Opening her eyes and facing the watering shower, letting the warm water splash on her face. Her right hand reached for the handle and turned the heat up a bit to relax her for a few more minutes. Senna soon felt the water temperature was increasing so she scrubbed her hands on her body to warm herself before finishing her bath. She scrubbed and scrubbed herself, feeling herself getting warm from the heated up watering shower. Finally, she turned off the handle, letting out a long exhale before pulling the curtain and stepping out. Senna grabbed a towel from the towel rack and dried her saturated body. Once she finished drying herself, she worked on her hair before putting back on the towel rack, putting on her undergarments, then her night clothes.

Senna grabbed her previous clothes from the toilet lid and walked out the bathroom. She put the clothes in the drawer and took out a pink hair dryer and a comb, plugging the dryer in. She sits on a chair and starts to dry her hair while looking at her own reflection. About a few minutes later, she finished drying her hair and unplugged it and putting them back in the drawer.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a loud rumbling sound, Senna knew what her stomach was trying to tell her, so she got up, walked towards the bathroom, and took her time with her number two. Once that was done, Senna flushed the toilet, feeling refreshed as she turned to the sink and washed her hands before brushing her teeth. She grabbed a toothbrush and a toothpaste, spreading it and brushing her teeth until they're pure as white. Gargling her mouth and spitting them in the sink before wiping her mouth with a small wet towel and checking her teeth. Observing her teeth and finding them quite alright.

She really sure missed being in good shape.

Senna walked out the bathroom and climbed on the bed. Her body felt relaxed on the soft mattress, finally getting a good rest after staying up for two days straight. She really missed sleeping on the soft bed instead of being tied up and sat on the dirty ground with sore hips. Senna grabbed her black Mokona doll and turned off the lamp light, leaving the moonlight lit in the room. Resting her head on the pillow while hugging her Mokona doll with her eyes closed.

30 minutes later

Senna couldn't get herself to sleep at all... without Ichigo and being in his arms. Usually, she's used to sleep by herself, but currently she can't. Deep in her thought, she was still anxious about Ichigo, whether he'll be okay or not. Her heart pounds in an aching moment whenever she kept replaying that scene... how Ichigo defended her and Yoruichi and took the hit from Grimmjow's brutal strikes... Truthfully, she was hurt and thought Ichigo was about to die, but thanks to Tessai and Nanao, he won't die. Senna's eyes finally became heavy and she closes them, going back to her slumber with a Mokona doll in her arms.

End of chapter 13


	14. Worry part 2 Ichigo's Memories

I don't own Bleach, except Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Worry part 2 / Ichigo's Memories**

The next day, all the customers in the hotel were relieved when they saw the news in their respective rooms. They were all thrilled, seeing the two top criminals, Grimmjow and Nnoitra, were offically dead! Not just the people in the hotel, everyone in the entire world heard about it too.

Finally, they all can enjoy their perfect life as usual.

Yoruichi saw the housekeeper and his cart, and approached him before he enters Senna's room.

"Hey!" She greeted Hanatarou.

He turned to the source of the voice and knew of the approaching woman.

"Huh? Oh, Yoruichi, ohayo." he greeted friendly.

"You know Senna, the girl I've been taking care of for a long time?" the tanned woman asked.

"Uhhh... " Hanatarou took a few seconds to remember the name of the girl until he finally remembered. "Oh, her? Yes, why?" he questioned.

Yoruichi held out her right hand with three of her fingers sticking up. "For the next three days, starting today, do not enter her room or disturb her sleep. She had a rough day since yesterday." she explained and lowered her right hand. "Got it?"

"Hai!" Hanatarou nodded before continuing his work.

* * *

The sleeping Senna stirred on her bed and woke up with a huge yawn with her black Mokona in her arms. She laid there and stretched her arms and legs like she had ever stretched before. She let out a sigh and turned her head to the left and saw the sun was either rising up or setting. Turning to her right and looking at her side, seeing Ichigo wasn't there. She knew Ichigo wasn't completely healed yet in a short day. She got up from her bed and opened the drawer, taking her sky blue PSP 3000 to see how long she's been asleep. Turning it on, dropping her lower jaw, and froze in surprised when she saw the time.

She's been asleep for almost two days straight? And it's 6:15am in the morning?

"Wow... my new record of beauty sleep?" Senna said to herself. "Hey, Ichig-" She turned her head to the right and realized he wasn't here, but in the Infirmary Room. "Oh, right. He's in a coma." she remembered and laid on the bed, covering herself with the bed sheet and looking at her black Mokona doll that was laying next to her. "Well, Mokona, looks like it's just you and me." she spoke sadly, hugging it before going back for another beauty sleep.

4 hours later

Senna woke up with a yawn, stretching her arms and legs again. She had no idea how long she have slept for the second time. Getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom, wondering if today Ichigo will recover.

Yoruichi and Urahara were working on the customers for their breakfast entry payment. All the customers made their way into the buffet until Yoruichi spotted Senna making her way to the buffet without wearing her red ribbon.

"Hey, Senna!" the tanned woman greeted her.

Urahara turned his back and saw Senna as well. "Ohayo, Senna." he greeted with a smile.

"Ohayo." Senna replied in a low tone.

Yoruichi noticed the tone of her voice, knowing she's still worry about Ichigo.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Senna gave a small smile and nodded, taking out her VIP card to the latter. Yoruichi quickly took it and swiped the card before handing it back to Senna. The quiet girl passed the cashier and headed to the food area. Both Yoruichi and Urahara watched the poor girl walking her way for her breakfast, both were actually worried about her. The Senna they know seems to be discouraged or just plain lost. They looked at each other and knew what each were thinking to each other.

They were gonna give her some time to recover - just like Ichigo.

On Senna's plate were two garlic breads, four slices of bacon, and scramble eggs. Munching on her breakfast, quietly, without letting out a single word - except a small sigh and asking for the waitress, Isane, for refills for her glass of ice water. She finished her fourth plate - thanks to her beauty sleep that consisted of two days and another four hours - and drank her third glass of ice water. Senna got up from her table and walked out of the buffet when she just realized the bruise was still on her left cheek. She then decided to head to the Infirmary Room. She stopped in front of the room, wasn't quite ready to see how well Ichigo currently is. Shrugging it off and knocking the door gently, waiting for a respond.

"Come in." a female voice replied from the other side.

Senna opened the door and entered the room, seeing Nanao who was sitting on the chair watching the resting Ichigo. He was still in the same position since she last saw him, aside the fact that he's still breathing.

"Hey, Senna." she greeted.

"Am I... interrupting you?"

"No, no. Not at all." Nanao stood up and walked to the table, near the welcoming girl. "What can I do for you?" she asked, removing her glasses and cleaning it with a tissue.

"C-Can you check the bruise on my cheek? I totally forgot about it since two days ago." Senna answered the nurse.

Nanao finished cleaning her glasses and put them back on before turning to the girl. She then spotted on bruise on the latter's left cheek.

"Have a seat."

Senna took a chair and sat on it, waiting for her treatment. Nanao poured some alcohol on the cotton and gently dabbed it on the girl's cheek, letting out a small hiss from the contact.

"It may hurt a bit, so just hold still." Nanao continued treating Senna while she was enduring the stinging.

While Nurse Nanao was treating Senna, the latter eyed the resting Ichigo from across, sadly wondering if he'll recover by today or tomorrow. From the bottom of her heart, she desperately pleaded for him not to die.

The nurse finished her work by placing a small bandage on Senna's left cheek. "There. You'll be okay." Nanao stretched her arms in the air before looking at her watch on her right wrist. "Man, I'm hungry. Senna, would you mind watching Ichigo in my place?" she looked at the girl she treated.

Senna slightly widened her eyes by her offer, then eyeing Ichigo for a moment before answering Nanao.

"S-Sure."

"Alright, then." Nanao removed her nurse uniform, into her casual outfit, and hung it on the door before opening the door. "Take care." She closed the door, leaving her substitute with Ichigo.

Senna walked to the resting Ichigo, who hasn't really chat with him for quite a while, and sat on a chair, watching her injured roommate whom she truly loves. She rests her elbows on the bed sheet and clasped her hand, praying for him to live before glancing at him. She watched and watched and watched him resting, but doesn't know when his coma will end. Senna knew reality will always win against fantasy, even though fantasy isn't gonna be part of this real world. In her heart, though, she just wished his recovery will end this suffering right about now.

Day after day, Senna kept on watching him, but he hasn't awaken yet. Every time she uses the restroom, he still won't wake up. Every time she eats her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and came back to the room, he still won't wake up. And every time she finished her baths and came back to the room, she still sees him in the same position. She still worried about his condition.

However, there was one question that was on her mind. Has death really took over him?

* * *

Evening

Back at the buffet cashier, Yoruichi was quite worried about Ichigo's condition. She doesn't want to let Isshin and his sisters to know about Ichigo dying - just like Masaki. The news might shocked them if Ichigo lost his life from Grimmjow's evildoer ways, and his ruse act for taunting Ichigo. More importantly, she was really worried about Senna. Lately, that girl hasn't appeared around the hotel for these three days. Suddenly, a thought hit her, and the tanned woman knew exactly where the girl would be.

Yoruichi looked at the time and noticed it's her break. "Kisuke, I'm gonna check on Senna." she said to him and walked away from the cashier.

"Okay." the blonde man replied and continued to work on his next customer.

Yoruichi walked her way to the Infirmary Room, opening the door and obviously, knowing the girl she had raised, was there the entire time. Senna was sitting on a chair, watching her resting roommate with his right hand on the bed sheet.

"Knock knock~ " Yoruichi called her foster-daughter and entered the room.

Senna turned her back to the door and noticed her foster mother was there.

"Ms. Yoruichi?"

"I figure you'd be here." The door closed and she approached the girl. She sees black bags under Senna's eyes, knowing she has been watching Ichigo for a few days without any rest. "Is he still the same?" she questioned.

Senna didn't answer, but responded with a nod. She waited for his awakening for three days without a single shut-eye, but Ichigo hasn't shown any signs of his revival besides his breathing. She wanted to see him rouse from his coma in person, but doesn't know when is the right time.

Yoruichi patted her foster daughter's right shoulder. "Senna, come on. It's been three days and you haven't rest. I don't want Ichigo to see you in your lack of condition."

Senna was quiet for a bit, thinking how Ichigo will react with her black bags under her eyes. She knew being hasty was not the answer to see her strawberry roommate's awakening; she decided to wait until then. She stood up and leaned to Ichigo's forehead, planting a soft kiss on it before Yoruichi led the girl out.

"Come on." Yoruichi said softly and took Senna to the doorway, opening the door and walked out.

Before Senna could leave the room, she took one last glance at her beloved resting strawberry with a sad face. "Ichigo... I'll wait for you... " She closed the door, leaning her head on it and finished her last three words in her thoughts. "I love you." A drop of tear fell from her right eye.

Yoruichi hung her left arm on Senna's left shoulder to comfort her and took the sadden girl to the buffet. "Senna, it'll be alright. Give him some time." She looked at her foster daughter in a soft tone. The tear wiping girl replied with a short nod. The tanned woman was in deep thought, trying to make some chat with Senna. "Hmm, say... Senna, would you like to hear something about Ichigo when he was young?" she suggested to see if Senna would like to hear it.

Senna hadn't thought about that before; she'd never heard anything from Yoruichi about Ichigo's past. Plus, she didn't ask much about Ichigo nor did she know of his previous personal nature before his mother was murdered; she wanted to know more about him.

* * *

Buffet

"Ichigo cried like a baby when his childhood friend gave him one hit during his dojo lessons? No way... " Senna nearly dropped her fork when eating a roast pork, and was in disbelief, hearing it from Yoruichi's mouth.

The latter laughed. "It's true! That was a long ago when he was four, and how he met Tatsuki. Later that, those two were getting along very well. When it comes to fighting, she would always be there to help him and cheer him up." Yoruichi said.

Senna was wondering about this Tatsuki girl since she's Ichigo's childhood friend. Were their relationship that close? This Tatsuki girl sure knows Ichigo a lot longer than herself just because she confessed her true feelings to him, and only knew him for less than a week. She wasn't exactly sure about this, but asking the tanned woman boldly.

"This Tatsuki girl... does she... have any feelings for him... during their time together?" she asked between stuttered pauses.

Yoruichi was a bit surprised hearing it from Senna. Was she jealous about their childhood relationships? Though, she only knew Tatsuki when she was a child during her babysitting with Ichigo in his young age.

"As far as I could remember, from Ichigo's parents' info, they're just friends with their normal relationship. Nothing else like that." she answered truthfully.

Senna felt a bit relieved from her foster mother's answer. "I see." Was all she can say; she continued to eat her food.

Yoruichi got up from her seat and sat next to Senna, linking her left arm to the girl's left shoulder. "Don't think too much. It ain't good for you." Somewhere in her head, she remembered something that Senna might like to see. "Say, wanna watch a video of Ichigo's childhood memories? His mother gave me one of the videos she recorded." she suggested, wanting to lighten up the purple-haired girl's mood.

Senna bit her roast pork in her mouth and froze. She hadn't never seen Ichigo as an infant before; she wanted to see how cute he was during his infanthood, and what his family's like. Swallowing her food before making her answer. "I would like to see that! Plus, I do owe him some money during our first meeting." she smiled, adding the bill from all those chips she made Ichigo buy that she hasn't ate for quite a while.

"Junkie-Senna as usual, aren't you?" Yoruichi giggled. Both females began to laugh.

Senna finished her dinner, with four plates of delicious food she had chosen, and Yoruichi led her to her room and get the microchip for her foster-daughter. She found the microchip and gave it to Senna before she left for her room. Senna took the key out and used it on the door, opening it and entering to her room. She put the microchip on the drawer and decided to take a shower before watching it on her laptop. Walking to the drawer and taking out her white tanktop, red shorts, and undergarments before walking to the bathroom.

She placed her night clothes by the sink and removed her current clothes and put them on the toilet lid. Pulling the curtain, stepping in the shower, then closing it and turning on the shower. Her body was now saturated by the watering shower, hitting her body with warm water. Senna was feeling impatient, wanting to see Ichigo's childhood past on her laptop. Though, she couldn't just rush for it and end her shower in last than a minute, she knew there's plenty of time before that. With some shower gel on her body, she cleans herself with the warm watering shower before shampooing her hair. While scrubbing her hair, she imagined what Ichigo was like when he was an infant and what his mother was like before his tragic day.

Less than a few seconds, she gave up thinking about it and continued to drench her hair to clean the suds off her. Senna heated the watering shower a little bit and scrubbed her body to stay warm and in good shape. Rubbing her body a little bit more, she turned off the watering shower and pulled the curtain, stepping out the shower. She grabbed a dry towel from the towel rack and dried her saturated body. Putting it back on the towel rack, she grabbed her night clothes by the sink and wore them, taking her previous clothes and walking out of the bathroom to the drawer. Senna sat on the chair and opened the drawer to take out her pink hair dryer, plugging it in. Turning it on and drying her hair while staring at her own reflection. Minutes later, she finished drying her hair and unplugged it before putting her hair dryer back in the drawer.

Senna opened another drawer and took out her laptop, including the microchip on the drawer, climbing on the bed and placing it in front of her. She even brought her black Mokona doll and put it on her crossed legs. Turning on her laptop and waiting for the loading, she grabbed a bag of chips where Ichigo bought the first bag, after their first day coming back from their amusement park, taking out a UTZ BBQ and opening it. Her laptop was finally done loading, she inserted the microchip into the slot and saw many videos about Ichigo's parents, and his childhood past.

She took a bite of her chip, couldn't decide which video to watch first. Soon, she saw one of the video that's name "Ichigo, 1 day old." She wanted to see what his mom was like, and clicked it to play the video. When it happened, she widened her eyes in surprised and dropped her chip in her right hand back in the bag, seeing what Ichigo's mom's like who was on the hospital bed with a baby with a certain small orange hair. It was Ichigo in his baby form with a white blanket around him.

She had absolutely no idea how beautiful his mom was in her youth, plus he looks just like her. Next, Senna saw how adorable Ichigo was after his birth, he was sound asleep in his mother's arms. And how tiny he was. His mom was singing a lullaby to soothe his slumber. While watching between mother-and-son's moment, small tears were falling out of her eyes, seeing the wonderful scene how his mom cherish the baby Ichigo in her arms.

"_What's his name going to be, Isshin_?" _Masaki asked her husband, who was holding the camera_.

"_Hmmm... Ooh, got one. His name will be Ichigo_!" _he replied proudly, but hushed by his wife_.

"_Ssshhh~ He's sleeping. Can't you lower your voice_? _Teehee_~ " _she quickly interrupted him and continued slowly swinging her arms side-to-side to soothe her dear son's slumber, which he almost stir and wail_.

"_Whoops. My bad_." _he whispered_.

"_And_ "_Ichigo_"? _Isn't that supposed to be a girl's name_?"

"_His name's different in my opinion_. _It means_ "_to protect one thing_". _One of these days, I'll explain it perfectly to him_. _Man-to-man_." _he answered energetically, in a whispering tone_.

**End**

Once the video of "Ichigo, 1 day old." was over, Senna couldn't stop her tears from falling from the beautiful parents and child moment. Reaching her left arm to grabbed the tissue box, she grabbed one and wiped the falling tears from her eyes. She remembered the exact moment how Ichigo defended her from Grimmjow's attack. She had a feeling when seeing the way how he protect her and Yoruichi from that thug's brutal action.

Wiping the tears and continued to watch another video called, "Ichigo's Diaper Change". This time, she sees his dad was a cheerful middle age person, and was changing Ichigo's diaper who was laying on the table. Plus, his mom was holding the camera and recording this.

"_Masaki, a little help here_?"_ Isshin pleaded in a whining tone, feeling uncomfortable when it comes to changing a diaper_.

"_Uh-uh. Remember, honey, you lost the bet_." _she giggled_.

_Groaning, Ichigo's dad removed the diaper and realized the stench was killing him_. "_Pee you_~ _Ichigo, what did you eat_?" _he laughed with his eyes closed_. _Without knowing, Baby Ichigo laughed, swinging his little legs, and kicked the dirty diaper, landing the thing on Isshin's left forearm_. _He paused and widened his eyes from what his infant son had just did, feeling the dirty fluid attach on his left arm_. "_AAAAAHHHH_! ! ! _EEEEWWWWWW_! ! !" _The screaming father dashed his way out of the living room_. _A loud scream of Ichigo's name was heard from the other room due to Isshin's panicking voice_.

_Masaki pointed the camera on the floor, laughing in hysteric from her orange-haired baby just did before the screen goes black_.

**End**

Senna gaped and dropped another one of her chip in the bag. She couldn't believe what the baby Ichigo just did to his own father. A loud laugh was heard right out of her mouth, seeing the best moment how a father got owned by his own infant child. She would imagine if this was her, holding the camera and Ichigo changing his son's diaper, in the future that is. Minutes later, she forced herself to stop laughing and clicked on the next video. It was named, "Come to Daddy".

The camera was pointing at Masaki with Baby Ichigo in her arms. She put her son to stand on the floor with her hands, holding his tiny hands.

"_Go on, Ichigo. Walk to daddy_." _she said sweetly to him_.

"_Come on, Ichigo_! _Come to daddy and give me a BIG HUG_!" _he exclaimed, giving a thumbs up in front of the camera with his right hand before pulling it back_.

_Their son look at the floor and slowly took a one step forward_. _His parents gave him a nice_ "_Ooohh_" _when Ichigo made his first step_. _Next, he moves his left while Masaki continued to hold his hands and watched him walk while following_.

"_Okay, Ichigo, walk to Daddy_." _Masaki released her hands and let him walk on his own for his first try_.

"_Come on, Ichigo_!_ No need to be afraid_!" _Isshin smiled from the behind holding camera_.

_Ichigo took some steps forward until he lost his balance and fell on the floor_. _He wailed as Masaki quickly lifted him in her arms_.

_Masaki began to soothe his crying with her voice_. "_Oohh, Ichigo, it's okay, it's okay_. _Don't cry_. _Say hi to daddy_." _She waved her left hand at him_. _Ichigo stopped crying and looked at his dad/the camera before slowly waving at him/it_.

**End**

Senna smiled at it and giggled, seeing how cute Ichigo was. A thought came into her mind, wishing she would like to do the same what his parents did. She wanted to record some of her and Ichigo's moments together once they're married. She ate a piece of her chip, using her right hand, and continued to watched the next video while hugging her black Mokona doll with her left arm.

* * *

In the Infirmary Room

Nanao stretched her arms in the air and wanted to get a good rest in her own room. Opening the door and turning the lights off, closing the door and leaving the resting Ichigo on his bed.

He was sound asleep in the same position, and still breathing. His eyes slowly began to twitch. His right index finger from under the bed sheet made a single twitch. A single tear shed from his right eye, dripping from his face to the pillow. Some seconds by seconds later, his right index finger slowly twitched again and again. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier little by little. He starts to let out some words in a faint, sighing tone.

"K... ... Ka... Ka... a... sa... an... "

End of chapter 14


End file.
